<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How it Happened (rewrite) by SuperSaiyanMagenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421745">How it Happened (rewrite)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanMagenta/pseuds/SuperSaiyanMagenta'>SuperSaiyanMagenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Frozen Prince [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanMagenta/pseuds/SuperSaiyanMagenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Saiyans struggles with his past, his perceived failings, the battle between his ego and his instincts tearing at his pride from two sides, and the rejection Bulma unwittingly gave him. A slightly different version of how things happened from the anime, about how Vegeta found a queen on earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Frozen Prince [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feelting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe that privilege lies with Akira Toriyama.</p><p>This is the first chapter of my rewrite of this story from FanFiction. I hope you all like it. This will be a bit of a slower burn than the original, which stood at 53k words this will be at least twice that :D</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it! I know had a lot of fun writing this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could remember the moment it had happened. She was standing there rambling on about birds and eggs. Trying to explain how the boy's father and the bald one couldn't be brought back to life because they would come back in the rubble of the planet Namek and the cold vacuum of space. It struck a chord deep within him; how differently she saw life, how intelligent, gentle, and beautiful she was. He watched as she struggled with her emotions, her ki shuddered and he could almost feel her sadness. It caused a pang of something he pushed away immediately, until the scent of her tears began to flow on the air.</p><p>Then, without thinking, he offered her the answer she needed. The smile he received in thanks was stunning, he couldn't think straight. Before he knew it he'd taken her offer to stay at Capsule Corp, following behind her aircraft to reach the destination. He wanted to be near her, but had no idea how to approach such a creature. The prince’s hands were used to maim and destroy, they were instruments of torture, but the thought of hurting her made him feel sick. It was because of this feeling that he chose to stay, to make sure nothing else would harm the strange beauty.</p><p>Vegeta had originally slept in the forest on the adjacent property that had been abandoned. Eventually, the Namekians had taken over the area, he kept primarily to himself, so he didn't fault them for that. His guilt over killing the Namekians made him have no desire to interact with any of them ever, and fire that he wouldn't fault them. </p><p>Never interacting with anyone was an understatement, Vegeta never even let anyone see him. He spent his days away from the compound, finding sustenance, and searching for challenges. His nights were spent sitting in a high branch of the large old maple tree in the garden closer to the human dwelling but far enough away from the Namekians so he knew no one would have time to approach without him noticing. The tree was better than the ground in the forest. He had been too comfortable on the forest floor and had been plagued with nightmares for a week.</p><p>Nightmares about the torture he suffered in hell, torture that he himself had distributed throughout the cosmos. Each time his tormentors would change faces from his father to Frieza, his own to Kakarot, then from the bluenette to any one of the countless faces of leaders and royalty he had viciously murdered before destroying their planet or enslaving their entire race. Then he would torture <em> her, </em>Frieza’s laughter would be the only sound he could hear as Vegeta had to watch the life fade from her pain-filled blue orbs. He could feel her pain while he pulled out her entrails and when he would look down at himself the dream would start over with his torture once again. He would wake up in a cold sweat and instantly search out the woman’s tiny ki.</p><p>His constant search for her lifeforce was why he stayed, and why he had moved closer to the house.</p>
<hr/><p>“Bulma dear where is that boy that came home with you the other day?” Dr. Briefs asked one morning. He and Bulma had completed the newest ship and he was itching to get the new gravity simulator tested. Neither of them could be inside to experience the effects and he wanted to know if it was working as it should be.</p><p>“I worry about him sleeping outside in that tree, the nights are still really chilly this time of year. I prepared a room for him. I thought he was staying with us?” Panchy asked, sitting down to have breakfast with her family.</p><p>“He’s what?” Bulma asked. She hadn’t noticed Vegeta was even still around, then again she has had her head stuck in that spaceship for the last month.</p><p>“Yes dear, he sleeps in that big tree out back, the maple at the back of my rose garden,” Panchy clarified. </p><p>“That won’t do, he is our guest. What will the neighbors say?” Dr briefs added shaking his head at the foolishness of youth, there were several perfectly good beds upstairs. Why would anyone ever want to sleep in a tree was beyond him.</p><p>“I-I didn’t know, I thought maybe he had left,” Bulma explained, feeling ashamed she had been so distracted she had forgotten completely about the grouchy Saiyan Prince. </p><p>Finishing her breakfast Bulma got up and went out the back door into the yard to find Vegeta. She had no idea what she was going to say to him or how to even get him to talk to her. It was surprising he had taken her offer to come back here, and even though she had enticed him with food he hadn’t touched a bite of the feast her mother had prepared for them when they got back. It had been a month, what had he been eating all this time?</p><p>“Vegeta?” Bulma asked looking up into the branches of the tree as she approached.</p><p>There was no answer. Was he even there at this hour?</p><p>“Vegeta?” she called again coming to a stop under the large canopy of foliage.</p><p>Still no answer, the leaves were so thick she couldn’t make out much of anything past the lower branches.</p><p>“Vegeta!?” Bulma tried again, but there was no response and no movement other than the rustling of the leaves when a gust of wind moved through them. With a sigh her shoulders sagged in disappointment, it was probably for the best. Bulma had no idea what she was expecting; the guy was intimidating and a little terrifying but he had told her how to get Krillin and Goku back so she knew he wasn’t all bad.</p><p>“That’s Prince Vegeta,” came a gruff voice from right behind her.</p><p>“GAHHH!” Bulma screamed and spun around to see the spiky-haired alien prince standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. “Don’t do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” she said and grabbed his bicep to keep herself steady.</p><p>“Unhand me you blasted female!” Vegeta barked and pulled his arm out of her grasp to turn away from her. He had to hide the flush that he could feel rising in his cheeks at the gentle but firm contact. </p><p>“Sorry, sheesh,” Bulma said, pulling her hand away and glaring at the back of the Saiyan’s head. </p><p>“What do you want, woman?” Vegeta sneered, not bothering to turn around. This was the first time he had been around her since the day he’d come back to life and he had forgotten her scent was so enticing. </p><p>“I was looking for you,” Bulma said, forgetting why she had come in search of him for a moment.</p><p>“No shit,” Vegeta scoffed. “...Why?” he asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“Are you really sleeping in this tree?” Bulma questioned hesitantly. Vegeta was obviously still around or he wouldn’t have appeared so fast. </p><p>“What concern is it of yours?” he asked, trying to keep his tone harsh, but inside he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. What did it matter to any of them where he slept, especially her?</p><p>“Well you don’t have to, you know? You can come inside,” Bulma said, taking a step closer to him. Watching him she had a sneaking suspicion that all his gruff behavior was just a means to keep people away so they wouldn’t see whatever hurt he was hiding. Gohan had told her how he had cried about the life he had lived under Frieza as he was dying. “There is a room set up for you to stay in. It has its own bathroom and a really nice bed. A tree is no place for a prince to sleep,” she added hoping he would see her point.</p><p>“You live on a mud ball on the outskirts of a backwater galaxy. What comprehension of royalty could you possibly possess, wench?” he sneered, thinking it might be some trick to kill him, or worse, trap him inside another cage.</p><p>“That I’m the closest you’ll get to royalty on this planet! And even for us, <em> country bumpkins, </em> royalty here has never slept in trees!” she screeched causing Vegeta to flinch at the sound.</p><p>“Eh! Must you be so belligerent and stentorian?” Vegeta roared back spinning to face this banshee. “Just leave me be you wretched creature!”</p><p>“Fine, sleep in the tree and get splinters in your ass for all I care!” she screeched, did he have to be so infuriatingly rude to everyone? Marching past him she continued to yell about the situation as she returned to the house. “I don’t know why I even bother. This is the thanks I get for being nice to assholes, called names, and treated like I'm in the way. You’re just like all the others, too good to receive help when you need it but I bet you wouldn’t hesitate to demand it of me when you want something,” she kicked a rock in frustration and stomped into the house.</p><p><em> ‘What the hell is she rambling on about? Women are strange,’ </em> he thought, who treated her that way, he hadn’t had he? If what she had said was true in that she was just being nice maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try the accommodations she was offering. The tree was growing uncomfortable. He woke with a kink in his neck most mornings and his right hand had started to tingle from numbness the past three nights. Frowning at the large dome dwelling in front of him, he waited until all the ki signatures left the room that was through the door she had entered.</p><p>Reaching the door he hesitated, unsure how it worked exactly. Most doors he used opened either automatically with someone’s approach or there was a pad to punch in an access code. This door had neither, only an odd handle on it. Reaching out for it he was startled when it flung open and there was a blonde woman standing there with a vase of wilting flowers in her hands.</p><p>“Oh, hello deary,” Panchy said, earning herself a rather nasty sneer from Vegeta with the odd term of endearment. “You must be Prince Vegeta, I’m Panchy, but you can call me Bunny. You must be starving,” she said ignoring the look he was giving her as she moved away into the kitchen. “Come in and I’ll get you something to eat. Do you like coffee or tea, your highness?” she asked, setting the vase on the counter.</p><p>Vegeta entered the dwelling, intrigued by the blonde woman that was addressing him appropriately despite her initially calling him ‘deary’. He summarized they were in the kitchen by the smell of food lingering on nearly every surface. He had no idea what this tea or coffee she spoke of where so he didn’t answer and only stood there just inside the door. </p><p>“Take a seat Prince, and I’ll get you a plate,” Panchy said, gesturing to the table with four chairs around it. “Any thoughts on the coffee or the tea?”</p><p>“What?” Vegeta hissed. “Bring me a beverage, woman, I am parched,” he demanded to cease her questions. </p><p>Panchy just smiled at him and shook her head as she poured him a cup of tea. Setting it in front of him she was about to warn him it was hot but he drank it down in one swig and left her standing there stunned, one hand on her cheek, her blue eyes blinking in surprise, with a silent “oh” on her lips.</p><p>“That was barely adequate,” Vegeta scoffed at the tiny amount of liquid that had been in the cup. It had a strange but not entirely unpleasant taste but the aroma was almost sweet like the flowers outside. More than that though it reminded him of the blue-haired woman. Her scent lingered in the air around him, breathing it in he allowed himself to pick out the different notes he could detect, even through the heating food. </p><p>Predominantly, there was the artificial scent of her bathing oils or whatever earth women used, the floral bouquet smelled of the flowers that were beginning to bloom around the garden outside. This one he dismissed but did note it complimented her natural scent quite well. A scent of a soft flower he didn’t know the name of but was determined to discover and of tart fruits that had been in the beverages served during the feast they had presented his first night here. He remembered the sour yellow fruits and while no one had seen him take any food he had experimented with his new strength and speed sneaking off with entire platters without anyone noticing, but he wondered if she tasted like it or if she was sweeter like the flower?</p><p>Panchy, miss interpreting his meaning and scrambled to pour him a cup of coffee thinking he wanted something stronger.</p><p><em> ‘Why am I contemplating what that banshee tastes like? She is unworthy of my attention, I am the Prince of Saiyans.’ </em>He thought, not realizing Panchy had poured a different liquid in the cup, the prince took a smaller drink hoping to savor the aroma and taste of the tea this time around. He nearly gagged on the strong bitter liquid and spit it out across the table.</p><p>“Whoopsy daisy, are you okay sweetie? Did you want sugar or cream?” Panchy asked, patting his back comfortingly.</p><p>Vegeta jumped at her gentle touches standing from the table to crouch in a defensive position. “Do not lay your common hands on me woman! How dare you presume to touch me?” He growled clenching his teeth and his fists.</p><p>Panchy jumped back as well from where the prince had been sitting, she almost felt bad with the way he had reacted. <em> ‘Poor thing, he must not have ever had anyone be affectionate towards him,’ </em> she concluded with his reaction. She had seen it before in lab animals. After being locked up and forced to do things against their will they became defensive and combative at the slightest perceived provocations.</p><p>“I’m sorry Prince I didn’t mean to startle you,” she said putting her hands down with her palms out to show him she wasn’t hiding anything in them. “Let me get this cleaned up before I bring you your food.”</p><p>Just then Bulma walked back into the kitchen.</p><p>“Mom, I forgot my…” she said, rounding the doorway and trailing off with her surprise that Vegeta had been so quick to follow her, “...coffee.” </p><p>Harrumphing Bulma marched over to the counter and snatched the forgotten thermos. Vegeta scoffed at her presence, turning his face away from her, but watched her from the edge of his peripheral vision. She strutted with such stubborn determination and picked up a metallic cylinder at least twice as tall as his own mug. As she moved it he could tell she was drinking the same thing that he had just spit across the kitchen, hers however smelled of mammalian lactation secretions. He tipped his head pondering the peculiarity of such an additive to a beverage. Turning back around Bulma walked right back out of the kitchen not even noticing the mess he had made that her mother was now cleaning up.</p><p>After Vegeta ate Panchy showed him to the empty rooms on the second floor. The first one on the right at the top of the stairs was Bulma’s from the scent that clung to the handle and the worn smooth patch on the door where she obviously touched it regularly. Across from there, was an extra bathroom for the floor, and a linen closet with extra blankets in case the room he chose didn’t have enough. After that, there were three more rooms on each side all identical to one another. Vegeta settled on the room that was the third on the right, leaving an empty room between him and the bluenette. </p><p>“Alrighty, why don’t you shower down the hall and I will make sure this room is stocked and prepared for you." Panchy offered.</p><p>"If you are the blue-haired woman's mother, and your family is akin to royalty. Why do you not have servants or slaves to see to this for you?" He blurted out with his curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p>"Oh, don't be so silly. Slavery is illegal on earth," Panchy said proudly then marched down the hall to the room between his and Bulma's. It was the one she had set up for him before but he had marched straight to the other one when she had pointed out there were more rooms farther down. She supposed it wasn't a total loss as he hadn't taken the one at the end across the hall, but she couldn't help and want her daughter to get to know this new man. The Prince was just that and would make the cutest babies with her daughter, not to mention strong like Vegeta himself, and Goku were as Saiyans. </p><p>Vegeta was surprised that their society had advanced beyond the need for slaves on this little unknown planet. Not even his people had been able to do away with it entirely. All Sayains were free, only Saiyans were allowed to live on his homeworld so none had been there, but on the space elevator and outposts, slaves were used as labor and entertainment. Typically the native inhabitants of the planet or moon where the outpost was located. As for the space elevator, it housed the brothels, gambling, and arenas for alien fights. It had been a place of entertainment for foreign allies like King Cold and his sons, Cooler and Frieza. Scoffing at the thought of that dead alien Vegeta marched back down the hall to take his shower.</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta lay in his bed that night, wide awake, unable to sleep. He feared the dreams would start back up again. It had been so long since he had slept in a proper bed, the tree had an alternate purpose. Balancing on a branch kept him mostly awake and he couldn’t dream in that state. Now the soft bed that cradled his every contour made him pine for a time before he had been filled with all of this agonizing fear. A time when he could sleep and dream without nightmares plaguing him.</p><p>Rising from the soft bed Vegeta wandered out of his room, if he couldn’t sleep he may as well train. He never made it very far, stopping in the middle of the hall he felt captivated by the scent that came from the door labeled Bulma in big bold letters. Swallowing the lump in his throat he approached the door and rested his head against the frame breathing in the scent from where she obviously touched it often. </p><p>“Tch,” he scoffed. <em> ‘Why am I drawn to this creature?’ </em> A voice from deep within him called out a single phrase, <em> Oshade naye, </em> it whispered across his senses and he shuddered at the deep gravel of the voice. Gritting his teeth, the Prince resisted the urge to pound his fist through the wall. <em> ‘Coming inside was a bad idea,’ </em> but he couldn’t pull himself away. Sinking to the floor he turned around with fluid grace as he leaned against the frame and rested his head back against it. Breathing in the aroma he felt his body flagging and fell into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>The next morning dawn broke and Vegeta sat up with a start. He was on the floor in the hall outside of Bulma’s room. Panicking he went to his room and sunk down onto the bed. He had intended to train to stave off sleep but the scent of the woman had sucked him down and he had rested better than he could ever remember. Refusing to believe the ancient words that had rippled through his mind last night, calling the bluenette his mate, he pulled at his hair and flopped back onto the bed. He had no need of a mate, it was only something that would slow him down. Listening and sensing everything he could within the immediate vicinity he rested in a half sleep-like state. </p><p>After a few hours, all of the other inhabitants were in the kitchen and he decided to join them as the scent of cooking meat lured him down.  </p><p>“Looks like someone was uncomfortable in the tree after all,” Bulma announced as Vegeta came into the kitchen the next morning earning a growl of annoyance from the Saiyan.</p><p>“Umthakathi,” Vegeta grumbled, calling her a witch, and looked over the table with disgust. There was no obvious seat at the head. </p><p>The table was long and reminded him of the one he used to sit at with his father. They would enter the long room from hidden doors behind blood-red curtains that cascaded down from the ceiling to pool onto the floor behind the thrones that faced the room filled with other Saiyans. In front of their chairs was a table a little longer than this one made of stone, his father would sit in the middle with his mother to his left, Vegeta beside her, and Nappa to his right. The major difference was no one ever sat across from him and their table was elevated above the others. This was more like a mess hall table, something he was actually more accustomed to, assessing the house’s layout quickly he decided that this was the closest to the door and would suit him fine so he could escape without hindrance if need be.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Bulma sneered as Vegeta sat down across from her.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Vegeta growled.</p><p>“Eep!” Panchy startled at the foul language. </p><p>“Oh no sonny,” Dr. Briefs said, folding up his paper and setting it on the table to look Vegeta in the eye. “You will not be talking like that to my daughter, at my table, in my house, in front of my wife. Not if you want the roof over your head and my lovely wife's cooking in your belly. You are a Prince, now act like it. Kapeesh?”</p><p>Feeling chastised and not liking it one bit Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. If he threatened the older man the woman would undoubtedly shriek at him. Swearing would get him thrown out and while he hated to admit it the blonde earth woman made excellent food. On one hand, there was his pride at being feared, and on the other his pride as a prince. Locking eyes with Bulma he saw the challenge there, she had said something about the way earth royalty acted and he wanted to prove to her that he was better than any of the past nobility on this mudball.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Panchy set down a plate loaded with bacon eggs and cheese, another with hashbrowns, and a third piled with toast. Vegeta sniffed at the food and accepted the coffee from the older woman as she also set down a large jug of juice for him as well.</p><p><em> ‘Oh brother, here we go,’ </em> Bulma thought, watching Vegeta smell his food. This guy was a Saiyan same as Goku and she was expecting his table manners to be just as horrendous. </p><p>Vegeta looked up to her again and noticed the odd look she was giving him and his plates of food. She had a plate with all of the same things on it. Why did she look so disgusted by his then? Picking up the fork Vegeta took the napkin and laid it over his knee under the table before he dug in at an almost normal rate. </p><p>Bulma’s jaw dropped and nearly hit the table. Vegeta was eating fast for a human but it was almost in slow motion compared to the way Goku ate. No food bits flew through the air or clung to his face as he devoured his meal. All of the juice he drank went down his throat, hardly any clinging to his upper lip. When it did he was quick to wipe it away with his napkin before returning the cloth to his knee and digging back into his food. Once he finished all the food and juice he didn’t belch or lean back to rub his stomach. In fact, Vegeta had cleaned off all three plates, stacked them and placed his napkin refolded on top of the plates, and pushed them back from himself a few inches. Then brought his coffee to rest in front of him as he sipped at it politely. Bulma was stunned and when he looked back up at her he sneered.</p><p>“Stop eyeing me and eat your meager portions woman. You need sustenance,” he growled.</p><p>“The boy is right Bulma, you have got to keep your strength up so we can finish the new ship and your amazing new Gravity Simulator design.” Dr. Briefs said.</p><p>“Gravity Simulator?” Vegeta asked intrigued.</p><p>“Yeah, it's a device my dad invented, and I perfected that simulates artificial gravity in space and it can also increase the gravity inside the ship to 300Gs,” Bulma beamed with pride.</p><p>Her smile held him captive and caused her words to take a few seconds longer than normal to sink in. “What are ‘geez’?” the prince asked.</p><p>“The Gravitational Constant here on Earth," Bulma said without explanation. </p><p>Vegeta was thoughtful for only a few short seconds, his mind deciphering the words quickly. </p><p>"So it's the relative average at which rate your planet's gravity applies its force against objects?" Vegeta asked. He was certain he was correct but wanted clarification.</p><p>"Yeah and Gs are the unit of measurement we use to compare our gravity to other worlds. 1 being equal to our gravity.” Bulma explained, her eyes sparkling as she discovered her words were not lost on the alien across from her. <em> ‘If Vegeta has a brain I’m going to pick it for every last bit of information I can!’ </em> she thought to herself feeling excited at the idea of getting to learn about the universe from someone with actual first-hand knowledge and experience. </p><p>“Huh, I suppose that would make sense to compare other world’s gravity to what you earthlings are accustomed to. Planet Vegeta had at least ten times the gravity of your world.” Vegeta boasted. “So it had gravity at a rate of 10Gs, and you said your device was capable of 300Gs?” Vegeta asked, his eyes growing wide with his thrill at possibly being able to use this device to increase his power and training regimen. The weak gravity of this planet was making it difficult to increase his own strength.</p><p>“That’s right! Dad’s original one only went up to 100Gs but I was able to increase it by 200%,” this time it was Bulma’s turn to boast and bask in her talents.</p><p>“That will be sufficient, I would use it when you have completed it. When will it be ready?” Vegeta said, putting his empty cup on the table.</p><p>“Well, it will take me at least another week to finish installing and running all the diagnostics on it before we are ready to test it,” Bulma explained.</p><p>“How do you intend to test it?” He asked.</p><p>“Probably with a bot, unless…” She eyed the Prince assessing if she could manipulate him into helping her. “Unless...if...maybe…" She stalled thinking of how best to bait him. "<em>You </em>wouldn’t be interested in helping me with it would you?” she asked. His sneer at her request made it clear she would have to challenge him. “I just thought that because you were born on a planet with 10Gs you would better know the differences and maybe your <em>strong</em> <em>body</em> could withstand even more? The bots can’t <em>handle</em> any more than 50Gs,” Bulma practically purred hoping flattery would sweeten the bait and make him bite. “I really do need to make some better bots,” she added absentmindedly.</p><p>“Of course my body can withstand your little machine," Vegeta stated arrogantly and scoffed at the implied affront to his strength.</p><p>"I don't know about that?” Bulma said with equal arrogance. “...150Gs crushed a bot flat," she informed him coyly pointing her fork at him.</p><p>"Do your worst woman." Vegeta’s wicked smirk pulled at his lips as his eyes flashed red with his excitement at rising to a challenge.</p><p>"You're on buddy," Bulma countered, not at all afraid of the look in his eyes as she once had been not so long ago on Namek.</p><p>Vegeta admired her tenacity, it was rare anyone would challenge him like this, least of all a fragile female. ...<em> oshade naye… </em> came the voice again and Vegeta stood from the table.</p><p>“I’ll take my leave,” he said, marching to the door. He needed to train and clear his head.</p><p>“Dinner is at sundown, don’t miss it!” Panchy called after him.</p>
<hr/><p>Over the next week, Bulma worked overtime to get the Gravity Simulator up and running. Vegeta never seemed to be far away, always leaning against the tree in the garden or the wall outside the ship. Once he had even fallen asleep near one of the ship's feet. Bulma had taken the opportunity to admire his physique and marveled at the multitude of scars covering his exposed arms. He seemed so peaceful with his brows relaxed and his mouth neutral. As she approached him, he moaned in his sleep and Bulma instantly blushed at the borderline erotic sound and ran back inside the ship. When she came back out a few minutes later he was gone and she couldn’t decide if she was disappointed or relieved.</p><p>The next day they were going to begin the tests and Bulma had skipped breakfast to run a final diagnostics scan on all the operations before Vegeta acted as her test dummy. Thinking of the grumpy Prince, Bulma blushed remembering him hanging around waiting for her to finish her work. He was always so close by, after him being MIA for a month to see him multiple times a day for a week was causing him to occupy more of her thoughts.</p><p>“Why on earth are you thinking about him, girl? He’s never going to be interested, even if he is pretty cute. But who am I kidding...a guy like that? HA!” Bulma said to herself as she watched the charts and code flow across the screens. “Besides, I’m not even sure if I am single… Will Yamcha want to get back together when we wish him back to life? Do I? Will it even be worth it? It’s been years and we seem to only be growing apart after each breakup. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.”</p><p>“Who are you talking to? Crazy woman,” Vegeta asked from the hatch in the floor of the bridge, where he was rising through it.</p><p>“Ahh!” Bulma jumped out of the seat to watch the deadly warrior practically stalk her across the bridge. “Why are you always sneaking around?”</p><p>“I was here for a while, you were the one not paying attention to your surroundings,” Vegeta sneered as he approached the controls, his attention shifting to the screens. “Honestly, you Earthlings certainly are pathetically weak, the least you could do is be aware of your surroundings,” Vegeta added watching a code scroll over a screen, and tipping his head to the side in curiosity.</p><p>“H-how long were yo-you there?” Bulma asked, feeling her face heat out of embarrassment that he might have heard her talking about him.</p><p>Looking at her from the corner of his eye he watched her flushed expression as she avoided looking at him. Turning to face her he kept his head tipped in curiosity making her turn away and go back to the screens she had been watching before. </p><p>“Not long, you say the strangest things,” he commented, he hadn’t understood anything that he had heard, it almost sounded like she was trying to give herself some sort of pep talk. “What is this?” he asked, pressing his finger to the screen where the code continued to fill the screen.</p><p>Bulma looked up at his question, her eyes wide and filled with surprise as she watched the code scroll by. “It’s the map of the known universe,” she answered truthfully.</p><p>“Some of these coordinates are off,” he informed her.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes! I have been to a few of these star systems. I know where they are and what planets reside there,” he snapped, offended that she questioned his knowledge.</p><p>“You don’t have to be a dick, I was just surprised you have been to places so close to here.” Bulma realized after she spoke that he probably didn’t like her questioning him, after all, she hated it when others questioned her knowledge. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Prince Vegeta. I suppose I just got excited, the only space travel I ever did was my trip to Namek. I had looked forward to the return and maybe making a few extra stops along the journey, but it didn’t work out that way.” Bulma admitted as she went over the report that was printing out from the diagnostics.</p><p>Vegeta scoffed but on the inside, he almost felt bad for making her behave in such a meek way. Also, he admired her sense of adventure and wondered what it might be like to take her to some of the trade planets. The idea of getting to see her wonder and curiosity shine from her very being as she saw completely new things, bringing life back into the universe he knew to be a cruel place.</p><p>“You aren’t missing much,” he said hoping to smooth things over, the atmosphere having grown awkward. </p><p>“Yeah right,” she deadpanned without taking her eyes off of the printout.</p><p>“If you show me how to use this machine I could make the corrections and add in the rest of my knowledge…” he offered, without thinking, again. Something about this female drew out his generosity and it felt so natural he couldn’t resist making her smile.</p><p>“Oh, Vegeta that would be amazing!” she beamed up at him from her seat.</p><p>“Eh,” he couldn’t find his voice and the longer he looked at her the more he felt himself being pulled in by her eyes. Eyes that were bluer than the sky, they held every shade found in the blue hues of the vast oceans that covered this planet. Remembering himself he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, before he could make his mouth form words, Bulma spoke up.</p><p>“Let’s test the Gravity machine first. Then once I am certain it’s running properly, I’ll show you the basics. That way you can add or fix whatever you want on the maps,” she said, gathering her tools and the reports to leave the bridge. She saw the way he had stared at her and the pink smatter on his cheeks before looking away. ‘<em> Maybe he might be interested...someday.’ </em></p><p>Climbing down to the main deck she went over to the gravity controls on the central column Bulma beckoned the Saiyan Prince that was lost in thought still watching the map scroll by in code. “Hey, you wanna see how to use this thing, so you can control the gravity in here?” she shouted from two decks below.</p><p>Vegeta jumped down the hatch and walked over to her. Bulma showed him the controls explaining what each thing did. From the upper-right-hand side going across the panel was a screen, below it a keypad with numbers and symbols, in the middle a large dial, then another keypad twice the size of the first, and lastly a large red button. The panel was pretty straight forward but he let her explain it nonetheless, it was alien tech after all, and some aliens did everything backward. </p><p>“This,” Bulma said pointing to the screen, “is the display, it will tell you what rate of gravity you are activating. This,” she said moving over to the red button, “is the activation and shut off button. My dad made it that way for Goku, so he could understand the controls better.” her blue hair whipping around her shoulders as she giggled at her oldest friend’s simplemindedness.</p><p>“Of course that clown wouldn’t be able to resist a large red button,” Vegeta clicked his tongue in disapproval of the other Saiyan.</p><p>“This keypad is for manual entries, and for running reboots, but you let me handle that part,” Bulma instructed, waving her hand over the smaller one. “This one,” she said, indicating the larger central keyboard. “You can use it to create your user profile and adjust the atmosphere to your preferred settings. This dial,” she said pointing to the large dial last. “It’s for the main control of the gravity levels. Let’s start at 10 Gs then work our way up by tens until we get to 100, then we will see if we can push you harder,” Bulma winked at him and giggled at his obvious fluster. “Alright, Prince,” the mad genius sang as she grabbed her stuff. “That’s all you need to know for now.” She was impressed as Bulma never had to repeat herself. “Give me a minute to get set up out here before you start,” she instructed as she was walking out on the ship. </p><p>Her hunger was beginning to gnaw at her and she was kicking herself for forgetting breakfast. <em> ‘Way to go Bulma, and with a Saiyan in the house? You’ll be lucky if there are crumbs leftover,’ </em> Bulma thought then remembered how good Vegeta’s dining etiquette was. <em> ‘Especially with that one's table manners.’ </em></p><p>“Don’t forget that plate,” Vegeta said, as she approached the main bay. “Wasting good food is just bad form.”</p><p>Bulma looked down at the shelf under the main door control panel and gasped at the plate of quiche and fruits with yogurt and drizzled with honey. Tears tried to form in her eyes, had he brought that for her? “Why-” </p><p>“Woman, I am turning this machine on, now get out!” he barked, not wanting her to make more out of the food than her mother asking him to take it to her because Bulma had skipped her breakfast. </p><p>Bulma juggled her bag and papers to grab the plate and rush out the door before it dropped down onto her. She felt the steel brush her ass where she stood like a post on the outside of the ship.</p><p>“Ugh! What a jerk!” she said before looking down at the plate in her hand. <em> ‘Why did he bring me food though?’ </em> she pondered.</p><p>Shaking her head to clear it of the thought she walked up to the patio picnic table and deposited her bag on the bench. Sitting on the tabletop Bulma pulled out her laptop, the plate, she set down to the side as she pulled up the main deck cameras. Bulma popped a yogurt drenched strawberry into her mouth and chewed while she waited for the programs to load. She nearly choked when the image of Vegeta pinned to the floor crawling towards the controls came into focus. Giggling at his overconfidence she pulled her headphones out and plugged them in so she could communicate with him.</p><p>As soon as the door had closed, practically on her ass, he waited long enough to hear her reaction before he engaged the gravity up to 50Gs. His home planet might have been 10Gs but Frieza’s planet had been 30Gs, he had been lucky that he’d had the privilege to spend time where the gravity was stronger, at the poles training with his father. Otherwise, his life would’ve been much harder. When the 50Gs didn’t give him the desired effect he cranked it up to the full 300, but he instantly regretted the action. Vegeta was pinned to the floor like a swatted fly on a window and could barely move. </p><p>Struggling across the floor he made slow progress and inwardly groaned when he heard the sound of Bulma’s giggling voice.</p><p>“What did I say about starting at 10Gs?” she scolded.</p><p>“Sh-shut-up!” He struggled to get the words out.</p><p>“Get your cute butt back to the controls and turn them down, I have tests to run!” she demanded and sat back to watch him struggle with more than the gravity as she scarfed down her quiche.</p><p>“Uhg!” as if crawling across the floor and doing everything he could to keep his ribs from collapsing she just had to go and complement the attraction level of his backside!? “Vulgar woman, do not talk about my ass!” </p><p>Bulma just giggled at how much redder his face got when she complimented him and finished her breakfast as she waited for him to turn it back down. When he got there she instructed him to return to 50Gs.</p><p>“I have already tested that, I will set it to 100,” he said, not caring that she had tests, he wanted to push himself.</p><p>Eventually, after enough nagging, Bulma got him to comply and conduct her tests for her based on her parameters. Which he decided weren’t entirely pointless. She had him testing the ki reflective qualities of the walls, he suggested ki absorption and reveled in the silence. When she spoke again she was much sweeter with her instructions, and he could hear the smile that he knew was splitting her face like a crescent moon. Other tests included dropping objects, and performing exercises, and more ki tests at higher gravitational rates.</p><p>After they were done Vegeta was ready for lunch, the workout had been the best he’d had since his ass whooping before he died.  There were a few adjustments to be made, but she didn’t mind as she had a very compliant test dummy. Even though she was surprised by Vegeta’s intelligence, and concluded he was no dummy like the other Saiyan she knew. Panchy brought them both lunch outside and Bulma fetched them beers to toast to a highly successful test.</p><p>Cracking one open she handed it to Vegeta. While he assessed the cold can Bulma opened hers and tapped her can to his as she thanked him for his help before throwing her head back and taking a big swig. Vegeta watched her and tentatively took a drink from his frothing can. From the smell he could tell it was lightly fermented, he used to indulge in alcohol regularly as a soldier but never had he had one that was this cold. The crisp taste hit his tongue and he had to pull it away.</p><p>“HA!” he laughed a single bark of amusement, this was an incredible drink, one, unlike anything he had ever had before. </p><p>Bulma hiccuped at his loud bark and smiled at the childlike look of wonder that crossed his face.</p><p>“Do you like it?” she asked.</p><p>Vegeta turned his wide eyes and his enjoyment-laden smile on her and she giggled. He downed the rest of the beer and devoured his lunch. Bulma did not feel very hungry after her late breakfast, and she only ate half her sandwich. Pushing her plate towards Vegeta once he was finished in a display of acceptance she unwittingly made.</p><p>Surprised that she would offer him her food Vegeta wasn’t sure if he should accept or not. Was the woman even aware of what she was saying with that offer of half her portion? Was he ready to be accepted into her family? His hesitation made her think along completely different lines.</p><p>“You’re supposed to bite it, I doubt the sandwich will try to bite back.” she teased.</p><p>“Tch,” he scoffed and picked up the half sandwich bringing it to his mouth before he stopped again. She had gotten him to accept the food by teasing him, this female was dangerous. That was now three times he had made offers to her that she had readily accepted and now he had accepted her offer to stay with them. Angrily he ate the sandwich, just because he had accepted the offer didn’t mean he had to stay, but it would be nice to have a place to return to if he grew weary. </p><p>“What did that sandwich ever do to you?” she mused not expecting an answer.</p><p>Vegeta hesitated. <em> ‘She really doesn’t know what her offer meant? Huh, well then if her offer meant nothing my acceptance means nothing. It was just a meager half sandwich anyway. I can still destroy this place after I am through with Kakarot.’ </em>He needed to keep his guard up and not confuse his customers with the silly things Earthlings did. Swallowing the lump of chewed food he said, “I will take another of those beverages, woman.”</p><p>“My name is Bulma,” she said, distracted by the program she was running on her laptop. “And you can reach over and get one yourself from that cooler.” </p><p>“What!?” he jumped up looking around frantically for the brother of Frieza.</p><p>“Yeah the drink cooler right over there,” she pointed, “and you call me crazy,” she added.</p><p>Vegeta relaxed marginally and went to retrieve another of those beers. </p><p>“Alright,” Bulma announced closing her laptop with a snap. “I think I fixed that bug at 300, but if you could not push it past 250 for a while that would be perfect. Now,” she said, turning to face him where he stood halfway between her and the cooler. “You ready to learn how to use the computer systems?” she asked with an excited gleam in her eyes.</p><p>“Absolutely,” he growled, crushing the now empty can in his one hand and tossing it away before he opened the other one he held and drank that down too.</p><p>“Follow me prince and I’ll show you what I know,” she said in a flirtatious manner. <em> ‘Bulma what are you thinking!? Flirting with Vegeta? Well he is really cute and he has a great body, he’s smart...but he is a total ass, he killed those poor innocent Namekians and...and...he is really...really sexy.’ </em>Shaking herself she marched into the ship and climbed up to the bridge.</p><p>Vegeta felt the slight buzz of the five beers he had drunk within seconds, watched her as she walked away. This female was a fine specimen and she knew when to defer to him and how to challenge him, she was spirited and feisty and he liked it. Following her he didn’t notice the subtle changes in her scent and sat down next to her in the co-pilot's seat on the bridge, not noticing that his cheeks were pinkened from the earth fermentation drinks.</p><p>Bulma tried to keep her thoughts on the map and the coding program she used to create it, but she just couldn’t. Vegeta was the most relaxed she had ever seen him and he didn’t flinch away from her touch if she would brush his hand or arm. Bulma began to grow bolder with the tiny liberties he had allowed her to get away with, the lesson quickly turned into her testing his boundaries again. </p><p>Leaning over him a little more than necessary she allowed her breast to brush against his bare arm. Vegeta didn’t seem to notice at first so she let her hand fall to rest on the same arm and stroke up the rippling muscles. Bulma smirked wickedly when the alien prince froze. <em> ‘Gottcha,’ </em> she thought, she wanted to see what he would do. Flirting with danger had always been a huge turn-on for her, the prince might as well have been named danger. Besides, she hadn’t had sex in almost a year, and wanted to feel the thrill and release of a one time fling.</p><p>In an instant, Vegeta was feeling hotter than he should’ve and he fought to not look at the soft warm fleshy things pressing into his arm. At the end of the day, he was still a man and his eyes eventually fell to her ample bust and the line of her cleavage that plunged into the black sports bra she wore. When her hand moved again in a more suggestive fashion. Grabbing the woman’s arm he pulled her over to straddle his lap. </p><p>Bulma squeaked in surprise and a slight feeling of terror as she looked down into his dark obsidian eyes where they were looking back up at her. It thrilled her to know she had gotten a reaction out of him but what was he going to do to her? Watching him she saw his eyes flash red again and she froze, not willing to provoke the predatory response from the intergalactic warrior. When his nose made contact with her skin a shiver traced her spine and as he moved up her neck she let out the smallest cry of pleasure. </p><p>Vegeta held her captive over him, both of her gloved hands trapped by the wrists in his iron grip. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, he should throw her off of him and leave her here, but he couldn’t. When he inhaled he could smell her arousal and the voice inside him spoke again… <em>  Akha oshade naye </em>… and why shouldn’t he? Leaning forward he ran his nose over the top curve of her breast to her clavicle and up the side of her neck taking in the scent of her delicate flesh. His mouth watered and he opened his mouth to take what was his, but the tiny noise she made brought him back to his senses. </p><p>The next thing Bulma knew her back was connecting with the monitors as she was thrown into them and Vegeta was gone. Standing up she winced at the pain in her backside from all the instruments she was dropped onto. Looking around it took her a moment to remember she was on the ship and that she had been showing Vegeta how to enter and change information in the computers when…</p><p><em> ‘Oh, my, gods!?’ </em> She thought as her hands flew to cover her mouth. What the hell had she done? What had he done? No man had ever gotten her that excited from so little action, she could still feel the heat of him, the trail of fire he had forged up her body, and his hot breath on her neck. <em> ‘Why did he leave like that?’ </em> She wondered. <em> ‘No. No, Bulma, you are in a relationship. REMEMBER!?’ </em> She scolded herself as she gathered her things to get off that ship. Even if Yamcha was dead right now, he would be back in a couple of months, and then they could get back to their life. The heiress needed to get away from this place, she needed to get back to her life. A life that had very little to do with Saiyans.</p>
<hr/><p>They settled into a routine rather quickly. Bulma returned to school to get her doctorate, her parents carried on as though nothing had changed, Vegeta spent all day, every day, training in the gravity chamber. Bulma rarely saw him over the next two months and a half months, and that was exactly the way she wanted it to stay. Her boyfriend would be back to life in less than a month and he wouldn’t be so callous as to refuse her like a certain cranky Saiyan Prince.</p><p>Bulma had chalked up the entire situation on the bridge to be a man just being a man. Honestly, she was lucky he had stopped because who knows what could’ve happened? He could’ve seriously injured her, or killed her. She had seen enough nature documentaries to know that apes were not gentle lovers and Vegeta could’ve easily forced her to do whatever he wanted. She really was lucky he had left, and she was glad they barely interacted anymore.</p><p>One night Bulma came home late from partying with some of her classmates and drunkenly made her way up the stairs to her room. That’s when she heard it. </p><p>Someone was crying. Crying out for help as they whimpered from agonizing pain. </p><p>Bulma went past her door and followed the sounds to the third one on the right side and stopped. This was Vegeta’s room. When she heard the whimpering again she flung the door open worried he was torturing one of the Namekian children or something, but the room was empty of anyone except the Prince thrashing in his sleep. </p><p>What happened next the family agreed never to discuss again.</p><p>Vegeta was locked inside his nightmare again, reliving all the death and torture on a loop that was driving him slowly insane. It was starting over again and as the face of his tormentor shifted from his father into his real-life tormentor, Frieza, he fought back. Sitting up with a roar of anguish, Vegeta blasted a hole in the wall of his room, obliterating the exterior wall of his room and the one past his. A shriek near the door made him turn his aggression towards it with a ki ball in hand, ready to destroy whoever was there, but he snuffed it out when he saw the turquoise locks and wide blue eyes of the woman that haunted his dreams. He sat there stunned that she had been witness to this event as she stood from her crouch to stumble through the debris and look him in the eyes. </p><p>Vegeta huffed and turned away from her, the worry, concern, and fear in her eyes he only saw as pity. Bulma knelt on his bed and placed her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Vegeta, are you okay?” she asked in a soft voice in hopes of coaxing the man into talking to her.</p><p>“Go away,” he grumbled, wiping the tears from his face.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Vegeta turned on her, no one told him no.</p><p>“Not until I get you out of here,” she said, stepping back and off the bed to hold out her hand to him. “Come on, it started raining a little while ago and I won’t leave you here like this.”</p><p>His argument had been cut short with the determination in her eyes. Not taking her hand Vegeta stood up on top of his bed with the sheet wrapped around him and followed her out. She led him to the room that was between theirs and flipped on the light.</p><p>“Ehh!” Vegeta grunted in protest and shut it back off.</p><p>“Hey I can’t see in the dark you know!” she protested the lack of light.</p><p>“Don’t care,” he growled as he went past her to the bed and flopped down onto it. </p><p>“Ugh, whatever. I’ll see you in the morning,” she said walking back out of the room.</p><p>“Stay!” Vegeta barked in his panic. The only thing that had ever staved off his nightmare was her scent, her presence and he didn’t want to be alone with those images anymore tonight.</p><p>Bulma froze and turned back to look at the lump of blankets on the bed. She could barely make out his wild flame-shaped hair sticking out of the white and beige bedding, had she really heard him ask her to stay? Command was more like it, but the fear in his voice pulled at her heart and she walked over to the bed and rested her back against the headboard.</p><p>Vegeta let out the breath he had been holding with a long sigh. He had remained perfectly still after his outburst to see what she would do, and just as he was losing his patience and was about to tell her to leave she shut the door and walked over to the bed and sat down behind him. The relief was overwhelming and he buried his face in the sheets to prevent any stray fluids that decided to seep out. She had chosen to stay and he hoped that the nightmares would stay away with her so near. Drifting back into sleep he found himself once again in a dreamless state.</p><p>Bulma soon passed out against the headboard, lulled to sleep by the softly snoring Saiyan. Over the course of the early morning hours, she got cold and snuggled into him wrapping her arm around him to stay warm.</p><p>Vegeta woke up with her arms wrapped around him from behind like he was some sort of child. He got up quickly and went to the spaceship to train, the woman’s scent still clinging to him.</p>
<hr/><p>The day of resurrection had finally come and everyone gathered at Capsule Corp to greet their returning friends. Vegeta hung back away from them all waiting for the clown to be brought back just so he could defeat him, but the bastard wasn’t dead, instead, he was off training and getting stronger somewhere out there in the universe. So they brought back the one called Yamcha, with Bulma’s reception of the resurrected scar-faced weakling, Vegeta jumped at the opportunity to get out of Capsule Corp. It was just his luck that after finally finding a woman that held his interest she would have some type of mate. Kakarot had just been an excuse to exit the equation, a distraction even though he told himself the woman had been the distraction all along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Vegeta struggled against his bindings and felt them tighten again. The spikes driving deeper into his flesh.  </em>
</p><p><em> ‘Hehehe... Oh, Vegeta… tsk tsk tsk... You </em> do <em> have good taste, this one is quite the little minx. Now how should I punish you for playing with a toy you were never allowed to have? Maybe </em> I <em> should show you how to properly </em> play <em> with her?’ </em></p><p>
  <em> Her big azure eyes locked with his and he saw the fear in them as tears began to build. </em>
</p><p>Vegeta sat straight up the voice of that foul lizard still ringing in his ears, a cold sweat running down his back. He shuddered, not sure if it was the lingering nightmare or the temperature of the space ship. For six months he had been plagued with nightmares, nightmares of hell, torture, Frieza, and, as of a month ago, a future he had to remind himself could never happen. Frieza was dead. There was no way he could come to Earth, no way he could find the Woman.</p><p>As the words of the lizard faded it was replaced by another ringing. It was faint, coming from the bridge above him. The ship was coming out of autopilot, he had reached his destination. </p><p>Rising from the bed he flew up to the controls and settled into the pilot’s seat. Bringing up the view scene he was met with the image of the small blue planet. It wasn’t home but it was just about the only place left in the universe he was even remotely welcomed. The only person he really wanted to see and feel the presence of was down there on that backwater mudball.</p><p>A smirk pulled at one corner of his mouth with the sight but he quickly controlled it, turning the expression into his signature scowl.</p><p>The prince lived with <em> her </em> for 100 days before taking off into the depths of space. He had jumped at the opportunity to get out of Capsule Corp. after Bulma’s reception of the resurrected scar-faced weakling. It was just his luck that after finally finding a woman that held his interest she would have some type of mate. Kakarot had just been an excuse to exit the equation.</p><p>The scowl on his face deepened. Would she want him back? Why did he even want to be back here? To find Kakarot? He could rule the universe if he didn’t pursue this rivalry. Chances are Kakarot would never bother to come looking into the state of the universe in the wake of chaos left by Frieza’s death. Currently, Vegeta was the second strongest and could easily rule in the absence of the lizard. So why was he back here?</p><p>Remembering the noise he elicited from her when she had straddled his lap in the very same chair he was in now; he knew why he was really returning. Shoving all his thoughts aside, he began re-entry procedures.</p><p>Now, upon his return to earth after failing to find Kakarot. He felt like the lowest of beings upon his entire return journey to the little backwater planet called Earth. Landing that ship and stepping out, there was the weakling still hanging around obviously. Judging by his stance too, he wanted to fight. Wth how miserable Vegeta felt with himself squashing this pest would be satisfying. Watching the life fade from his victim’s eyes always put him in a better mood, and he was itching for a pick-me-up. </p><p>Suddenly she was there, her turquoise hair a ridiculous looking ball of fluff and curls on the top of her head, and she was yelling at him. </p><p>“Vegeta!” Bulma screeched. “Look at what you did to the yard! Ugh, you are impossible,” she said walking past him into the ship. Inside she was remarkably surprised to find the space clean and orderly. Going to the controls made her stomach sink, Vegeta had barely made it back, no wonder there was a hole in the yard. “You are such a fool, no wonder you crashed in the yard you were running on fumes! Why were you so careless with my ship you jerk. Couldn’t you have treated her a little better? If you weren’t being such an asshole on your little trip and answered my calls I could’ve told you about the extra fuel tank,” her tone leveling out as she spoke. Moving on to check the communications systems Bulma turned and marched up to Vegeta. “YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! You DISABLED the coms? What if something had happened to you!?” Bulma stopped as she was poking her finger into his chest. The ship might have been clean but he stunk, didn’t Saiyans know what a shower was?</p><p>Fisting his hair with both hands, Vegeta groaned in frustration at his abundant failures. Opening his mouth, about to comment on her bad hair day, she cut him off and didn't let him get a word in. </p><p>“Pee ew! You stink!” the heiress said and wrinkled up her nose waving her hand to emphasize how appalling his stench was. “Come on, follow me. We’ll get you cleaned up and in some fresh duds,” Bulma said and waltzed out of the ship her hips swaying hypnotically as she moved.</p><p>Stunned at her audacity the prince took the opportunity to sniff at himself when she turned and walked away. He nearly gagged. The woman was right; he needed to bathe. He smelled about as bad as Nappa’s ass.</p><p>Inside, the dwelling hadn't changed except for the color of the flowers around the house. Bulma led Vegeta to the same room he'd used before. </p><p>“You know,” Bulma said in a much softer tone as they climbed the stairs. “I wasn’t sure if I would see you again. I was so worried about you I monitored the systems from the lab, it was the only way to be sure you were still alive,” she said, opening the door to his room. “I am glad you’re back,” she added with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at him. </p><p>Even though he hadn't stayed very long, his quarters were still how he'd left them. Say for a few additions. Not wanting to know why she cared so much, Vegeta pushed her aside with a gentleness that made her jump when she feared he might use too much force. Ignoring her reaction and the strange pang the smell of her fear caused him to feel, Vegeta shut the door behind him with a slam and headed for the adjacent bathroom. His stomach was furiously empty and he couldn't eat smelling like this. Turning the water on as hot as it could go he stripped out of his clothing, piling it in the corner of the tiled room. A ki ball flew from his palm, incinerating the garments. The prince not wanting them to stink up his home.</p><p>Home?</p><p>Earth wasn't his home, Vegeta didn't have a home.</p><p>He continued to ponder the past year of his life as he showered. What had he accomplished? This was his second chance, was he wasting it? Was his stubborn pride worth all the humiliation he was suffering? He was free, for the first time in his life Vegeta was his own man and could do anything! Did he need to be the strongest, the best? Was there more to life than strength and power? Who was he kidding? The only thing he knew was violence and suffering. Why did he deserve anything else? What was so great about things like homes and familial relationships?</p><p>Bulma's words replayed through his head, she had worried about him, and was glad to see him. No one had bothered to care about his well-being since his father had tried to save him, and no one had ever been glad to see him. Not since his mother had died. He had lived his whole life thinking his father had given him up, not learning any differently until the day he had died on Namek. Knowing his father had cared for him, had changed something in Vegeta, and returning to life here on this mudball of a planet, made him feel that this was his second chance at more than power and pain. Then he remembered her reaction to his touch and he growled as the pang in his gut twisted and he cursed himself. Why did it bother him so much that she was still scared of him? Wasn't the entire point of the power he was chasing to make himself universally feared and respected? He didn't want <em> her </em> to fear him though and that feeling confused him.</p><p>The more the subject vexed him, the more Vegeta found her fear contradicted itself. She feared his physical touch, but not incurring his wrath with her words. The woman challenged him to act like the royalty he was and not some debased creature. He wanted to show her he had manners and that he respected her for her fearless approach of him, even if she coward from his touch. He frowned, knowing he wanted her to know he'd never harm her, that she did not need to fear his hand. The idea of using his strength against her left the taste of bile in his mouth. At the same time, the thought of her accepting his touch stirred his instincts, and a certain part of his anatomy in a way he wasn't comfortable with. Why did he have these reactions to the mere idea of her? She was just a pathetically weak earthling, and he was the prince of a great and ancient warrior race! She was just a female. One who had given him shelter and food, showed concern for him, expressed care for him, had given him a home. A place he could come back to when he felt like a failure, and only judged him for how much he smelled. He chuckled at that thought but quickly soured. What made him think he deserved such things? Stamping down the instincts he learned to suppress half his life ago he exited the shower and looked for the "additions" the woman had mentioned.</p><p>In his wardrobe, Vegeta found thin and pointless earth clothes and new armor. The top drawer is filled with socks, undergarments, and tank tops in white and black. The second drawer had flight suits, divided into sleeved and sleeveless styles all in the same dark navy. The third drawer held athletic pants and shorts, the fourth and final was for jeans and slacks. The prince scoffed at all the <em> Earth </em> clothing, even though he chose to wear a pair of tight undergarments and a white tank top. Feeling his way through all the clothes he settled on a pair of tan slacks that were particularly soft. Next, he touched all the shirts that hung in the wardrobe. One stood out among the rest in its texture and color. Removing the garment, hanger, and all, from its place he held it up and scoffed at the color. It was the same color as Dhoria, turning it around he had a moment of contemplation. The pink shirt had 'BADMAN' written across the back in big bold letters. If it had been any other color he would've put it on but instead, he tossed it onto the bed.</p><p>As he turned around he saw that on the bookshelf there was a photo of a woman standing beside an air bike. Upon closer inspection, he recognized it as Bulma when she was an adolescent, no doubt. Her hair was in a side ponytail and braided. she wore a pink dress with blue shorts underneath, there was a tiny Kakarot in the lower corner and it looked like she was yelling at him. He couldn't hold back the chuckle and told himself it was only because Kakarot was being scolded by her wicked tongue. The thought of her tongue made him groan as he felt a part of him that was buried deep inside himself stir again.</p><p>Laying the photo down on its face he quickly dressed and headed for the door, he still needed food. Stepping out he was hit by a faint scent that seemed to cling to him, it was enticing and alluring. He followed it into the kitchen where he found the blonde woman and <em> her. </em>The smell of the food they were preparing flooded his senses and before he could announce himself his stomach growled angrily. Both women stopped and looked at him, then giggled as they turned back to the task of preparing a meal to hide their flushed faces. Vegeta stood there annoyed but grateful they had turned away not witnessing his embarrassment. Bulma grabbed a plate and filled it with several of the different things that had been heated up and set it down at the table for him. all he could do was watch her as she set it down and walked away.</p><p>When he didn't move for the heaping plate Bulma turned back and tipped her head to the side looking at him questioningly. "Eat up there is plenty more where that came from," she said.</p><p>That was the moment he knew what she was but refused to admit it to himself. Her voice lifting like a song to his ears, and the scent he had followed down the stairs wafted from her made him glad he chose to wear those damn earthling undergarments. Swallowing the lump in his throat he met her gaze for a second before looking away and taking his seat. His instincts howled at him to do <em> something </em> but he squashed them again and began eating the meal she had prepared.</p><p>Humming in contemplation over his strange behavior Bulma returned to her mother's side.</p><p>Panchy had watched the entire interaction from the corner of her eye. Smiling and humming a song she mused over what her grandchildren might look like. Hoping the two would be able to overcome their stubborn natures and accept how great they actually could be together. If Vegeta could get over his own pride and come to terms with the feelings he was repressing, and her daughter would ditch Yamcha. Panchy liked the z fighter well enough but he wasn't good enough for her Bulma. The prince, on the other hand, had potential. Yamcha was just a baller, a former bandit, Vegeta was a prince.</p><p>As if thinking about the former dessert bandit made him appear. Panchy smiled stupidly at Yamcha as he entered the kitchen from the living room in search of another beer.</p><p>Yamcha returned the bright smile from Mrs. Briefs. Sometimes he wondered if anything went on in the head of the blonde bombshell that was his long time girlfriend's mother. Sauntering into the kitchen the Zfighter froze. Sitting at the table stuffing his face with the third plate was the egomaniac, Vegeta. With Bulma, <em> his </em> woman dropping off a fourth.</p><p>It really burned him up. This <em> alien </em>, this mass-murdering psychopath didn't deserve Bulma's attention, but she and her mother doted on him regardless. Even though he didn't offer anything, he just hung around and ate enough food to feed a small army. It didn't help matters that Bulma found this nut job attractive.</p><p>Yamcha had been so mad when he'd learned that Vegeta had been living at Capsule Corp while he had still been in the afterlife, and right down the hall from Bulma's room! They'd had a huge fight and broke up less than a month after he'd been brought back to life. In the end, Yamcha had forgiven Bulma and thinking they had seen the last of Vegeta put the entire event behind them. Then she had to tell him about her dream where Vegeta returned to Earth and she had kissed the egomaniac. Yamcha couldn't stand it that the Saiyan had actually returned minutes later.</p><p>Now, Vegeta was just sitting there rubbing Yamcha's face in his own jealousy, and it drove the Zfighter crazy. Bulma should be doting on him, not that sorry excuse for a prince.</p><p>Vegeta could feel the eyes on the back of his head. Ignoring it until he finished his plate, Vegeta peered over his shoulder and sneered at the weak and pathetic earthling. He remembered this one, a Saibaman had self-destructed and killed this weakling when he and Nappa had first landed.</p><p>"What do you earthlings say? You should take a picture, it'll last you longer," Vegeta smirked and turned back to his food.</p><p>"You’re right," Yamcha said, "your looks are fading fast old man." Feeling triumphant the Zfighter preened at his quick-witted comeback.</p><p>Vegeta didn't care what this earthlings problem had been, he was going to make a whole host of new ones for the weakling. Standing up so fast his chair flew into the wall and splintered, the prince was in front of the taller man in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"What the fuck did you just say!? I dare you to say it again you pathetic excuse for a warrior. Go on say it so I can rip your-"</p><p>"VEGETA!"</p><p>Bulma knew this wasn't going to end well. As soon as Vegeta stopped eating to look over his shoulder at Yamcha, and of course, Yamcha just had to be giving a death stare to the back of Vegeta's head at that moment. Really, did Yamcha have a death wish? The only thing Bulma hadn't expected was the chair to shatter like glass when Vegeta got up. The mini explosion had scared both Bulma and her mother into immobility for a hot second. Recovering quicker than her mom Bulma panicked and yelled hoping she could prevent bloodshed in front of her mom, the woman might already faint from Vegeta's choice of words. Calling Vegeta down was the only chance her boyfriend had of surviving.</p><p>Yamcha was smug at first when Bulma screamed at the alien warrior. That quickly faded when he saw the softness flash in Vegeta's eyes as the Saiyan peered back at <em> his </em> Bulma. The Z-fighter had been suspicious of how Vegeta submitted to Bulma almost instantly upon his arrival. It caused Yamcha to wonder what had really gone on between his girl and the prince while he was dead.</p><p>Freezing in place, his fist raised prepared to knock the idiotic earthling through the wall, Vegeta looked slowly over his shoulder at the source of his screamed name. Those big scared eyes chewed him up and spit him out. The fight in him gone with her desperate plea, the prince huffed in annoyance and marched out of the house, he hadn't even gotten to finish his meal.</p><p>Vegeta marched out onto the patio and stopped to look up at the sky. <em> ‘Maybe I should return to space, this was clearly a bad idea.’ </em></p><p>After a moment the smell of cooking meat wafted to him and he walked over to a large metal cylinder on legs. He could feel the heat coming off of it, the smell was coming from it and the smoke was mixing with it in a mouthwatering aroma.</p><p>“It’s called a barbecue,” Bulma announced from behind him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Yamcha said crossing his arms over his chest after Vegeta stormed off.</p><p>“What?” Bulma asked visibly relaxing now that the bomb was defused, or at least outside where he wouldn’t murder her boyfriend.</p><p>"You have him wrapped around your finger!" He practically shouted.</p><p>"Oh, please. Don't make me laugh." Bulma was certain Yamcha was delusional.</p><p>"You called him off like a dog, Bulma. If there wasn't, <em> isn't </em>, anything going on with you two then why would he listen to you like that?"</p><p>"Are you still on about that dream?" </p><p>“You still insist that was <em> just </em> a dream?” Yamcha asked, not really believing her denial that there was nothing between them.</p><p>"Gods I wish I never said anything. Ever since I told you you've been a walking mass of jealous insecurity. It’s really unattractive. This is what I get for being open and honest with you."</p><p>Bulma marched out the same door Vegeta had left through. She hadn't expected to find him standing on the patio, she had assumed he'd flown away somewhere. He was standing by the grill, his head tilted a fraction as he inspected the thing. Stifling a giggle at his odd posture she walked over to him.</p><p>“It’s called a barbecue,” Bulma announced from behind him.</p><p>Vegeta froze, once again he was alone with this woman. He said nothing, knowing well enough that she would continue to explain and he could continue to act indifferent to her.</p><p>“It still has a couple of hours,” she explained to his back. “Why don’t you go back and finish the food you left on the table? Then you can rest, or train, or whatever; and if you put on a nice shirt, later you can join us all for lunch.”</p><p>“Tch,” Vegeta scoffed. “Exactly what is wrong with what I am currently wearing?”</p><p>“You kinda look like a bum,” Bulma said, plucking his wife-beater playfully. </p><p>"My clothing is perfectly adequate," the Prince started firmly, not caring what a 'bum' was, also not willing to ask either.</p><p>"Look either you pick a more appropriate shirt or I will." She said before marching away to the ship to begin running diagnostics to see what repairs were needed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone returned to Capsule Corp after the mysterious youth from the future returned to his time. Androids were coming to destroy Earth in a little more than three years and everyone had decided to train as hard as they could to defeat them. They also all agreed her idea of finding Gero, <em> now </em>, was not the way to go. Tien and Chaotzu went with Krillin to Master Roshi’s, Piccolo went with Goku and Gohan to train near Mount Paozu, Vegeta had left before anyone and was sequestered in the ship training under 300Gs, and Yamcha had flown Bulma home.</p><p>“Those stupid pigheaded Saiyans!” she fumed as she and her boyfriend walked in through the patio door. “They only care about fighting and getting stronger. My idea was perfectly sound, it could SAVE EARTH!”</p><p>“Calm down B, it’s not gonna change their minds,” Yamcha said around a mouth full of cold pizza he had pulled out of the fridge.</p><p>“You are right though Bulma, we could always look for Gero on our own?” Puar offered.</p><p>“Thank you, Puar. At least <em> someone </em> is on my side here. I am the brains behind all you Z Fighters anyway. I swear you all have the collective brain capacity of a squirrel, and the second you see a fight coming it’s like a nut on a pedestal and you can’t help yourselves.”</p><p>“Hey that’s not fair, I thought your idea was pretty good,” Yamcha said, indignant she was lumping him in with the rest of their friends.</p><p>“Then why didn’t you defend me earlier?” Bulma asked, pissed she had been treated so callously by all of them.</p><p>“That’s a good question. Yamcha?” Puar added, looking at him annoyed he was always so wishy-washy over everything.</p><p>“Puar, can you give us a minute?” He wanted to be along with Bulma, something was bothering her and he didn’t need an audience. “Look B,” Yamcha said, pulling her into his arms. “I'm not going to get in the way of Goku when he is itching for a challenge. Okay?” he planted a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>“Whatever,” Bulma pouted and wouldn’t meet his eyes. </p><p>A shiver traced her spine and Yamcha stepped away from her. She didn’t want to admit how much it had frightened her that Frieza had made it to earth. They had gotten lucky that the teen from the future had shown up and saved them. Yamcha didn’t understand, he never listened to her when she tried to talk to him about Namek, about Frieza. He always brushed it off or tried to placate her by saying he knew it was scary, hard, etc. He had gotten the play by play from King Kai, but that wasn’t anything compared to her experience on the now-destroyed planet. </p><p>Bulma looked out the window to the spaceship. Onboard was the only person aside from Gohan that would understand how she felt. Maybe Krillin, but he too had a very practiced way of dismissing her fears. Would Vegeta treat her like she was overreacting? She didn’t think so, not with how frightened he had looked earlier when Frieza and King Cold had landed. He would probably dismiss the entire thing and deny he had ever been afraid, but she had seen it in his eyes, the panic, the terror.</p><p>Misinterpreting her reaction Yamcha released her and got himself a drink of water. He watched her carefully while he drank. She hadn’t moved from the spot he had left her in, but she was hugging herself and not looking at him. He waited for her to say something, anything, but nothing came. Ever since he had come back to life, she had been keeping him at an arm's length, and frankly, he was sick and tired of it. When she glanced toward the windows, that was the final straw for him, and he set his empty cup down, none too gently.</p><p>“I think I am going to head home, it’s late, and I need to start training in the morning,” he said, the bitter taste of jealousy rising up like bile in his throat.</p><p>“W-what?” Bulma turned to face him, wide-eyed, finally letting her fear show.</p><p>Yamcha wouldn’t meet them though and just walked past her towards the door. “Yeah, besides, it's been a long day, we all need the rest.”</p><p>“B-but I thought you were gonna stay?” she asked, they had planned on him spending the night, and now she needed him, she wanted his strong arms around her keeping her safe and warm.</p><p>“That was before we learned about this new threat,” he knew it was a poor excuse but he needed to feel wanted and appreciated even if it meant going to the arms of another woman. “I’ll call you later B, good night,” he added as he grabbed his jacket and left.</p><p>Bulma was left standing there, in the entrance to her home, without so much as a goodbye kiss. Anger began to build up within her, tears began to build in her eyes, all her emotions from the day came to a head, and she screamed before she collapsed to the floor. </p><p>Suddenly she was being lifted off the floor by a pair of scared, strong arms with white-gloved hands. Once on her feet, she was spun around to face the confused and...angry? Sayian.</p><p>“What is the matter with you? Why-” Vegeta stopped mid interrogation when he saw the tears and the fear in her eyes. The image from his nightmares overlaid with the woman in front of him and he felt frozen. Her eyes reflected the fear he had felt that afternoon.</p><p>“I was so scared!” Bulma wailed and threw her arms around Vegeta’s neck to cry into his shoulder.</p><p>He was rendered immobile by her actions. Part of him screamed to push her off that she was violating his space, and sullying his clothes with her tears. Another part told him not to move, not to even breath and maybe she would release him once she remembered exactly <em> who </em> she was embracing, and yet another, one deep inside him, said to return her embrace and comfort her. He shoved that thought away, he was Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans and he would not comfort a silly female. He raised his hands to her shoulders to push her off of him, but stopped when her grip tightened and her sobs intensified. </p><p>Vegeta sighed, catching all her emotions in one whiff of her scent. She was hurting and feeling everything he was, her tears were not even from her fear, but her anger, and that made him smirk. This woman was so pissed she could do nothing more than cry at the moment. Vegeta tapped her shoulder to get her to let go of him and look at him.</p><p>Bulma pulled away when she felt the gentle tap on her shoulder and looked up into his dark eyes with her big wet ones.</p><p>“Huh?” she queried, tipping her head as she looked him in the eye.</p><p>“You need to channel that rage Woman, it will assist you in overcoming your fear,” he said softly as he pushed her back another step so she was at arms reach.</p><p>“You’re part of the reason I'm so pissed!” she snapped brushing his hands off her shoulders and crossing her arms while she stubbornly looked away.</p><p>“Heh, is that so? Why? Because I shot down your perfectly logical suggestion?” he asked, crossing his arms as well and allowing the smirk to return to his face.</p><p>“What?” she asked incredulously. “But you said-”</p><p>“I know what I said. That doesn’t make it any less logical,” he stated firmly, his smirk vanishing.</p><p>“Then why aren’t you out there searching for Gero now?” she demanded.</p><p>“Because I wish to get stronger and this is a perfect motivator,” he sneered rolling his eyes at the question he saw as obvious.</p><p>“Risking my planet is not a game you royal ass!”</p><p>“Of course it’s not a game, it’s war. And I fully intend to utilize every advantage I can.”</p><p>“What aren’t you telling me?” she asked, suspicious of where his mind might be leading him.</p><p>“Once I attain Super Saiyan I intend to execute your plan,” Vegeta stated with a level of conviction she had only witnessed in him when he was plotting something evil.</p><p>“What!?” she had to be dreaming again, Vegeta just admitted her plan had merit.</p><p>“Of course, what is the point of allowing both to be activated when I could simply wipe them out?” he said as if it was the obvious choice.</p><p>“But you called me stupid.” Bulma snapped, pointing out his inconsistencies.</p><p>“That was a ruse to prevent the others from getting the same idea, I will not allow anyone to steal my victory from me. Not again. When the day comes I will simply arrive early and find this Dr. Gero and eliminate him, then I will defeat Kakarot and leave this backwater planet to become ruler of the universe.”</p><p>“You won’t destroy Earth?” Bulma asked, hopeful he was being truthful. She looked at him, her eyes begging he would spare her home.</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet,” Vegeta smirked evilly.</p><p>“What changed your mind?” she questioned, wondering what could possibly change this guy’s mind about such a thing.</p><p>“There just might be someone here I don’t completely detest,” the Prince shrugged noncommittally.</p><p>“Awe you like me.” Bulma gushed dramatically, teasing him.</p><p>“I said nothing of a sort, but your mind is sharp and you have an uncanny way with engineering that I do find highly valuable.” He stated honestly. Her genius was half the reason he had returned to this planet, or was at least was what he kept telling himself was half the reason.</p><p>“So you aren’t going to destroy Earth because I’m a genius?” Bulma preened smugly.</p><p>“I never said that, I might just take you as my prisoner and destroy this planet once I have defeated the clown.” Vegeta sneered, not realizing what could be implied with his words.</p><p>“Ooo your slave huh? I should warn you I’m not so easily tamed, <em> your highness </em>.” Bulma teased with a wink.</p><p>Vegeta winced at the word slave “You haven’t yet checked the cargo hold on the ship?” he asked changing the subject now that he had grown uncomfortable with her words and actions.</p><p>Bulma’s sharp intake of breath and shocked expression slowly turned into an excited smile. “You didn’t!?” she squealed before dashing out the back door and running to the ship. </p><p>Opening the cargo bay at the bottom of the ship Bulma jumped and screamed for joy. Vegeta was standing beside her when she turned and threw her arms around him again and kissed his cheek. He was thankful for the low light to hide his blush at her affectionate gesture, but just as soon as it had happened it ended and Bulma was elbows deep in the pile of equipment there.</p><p>Touching a rather large chamber with a rounded polycarbonate window Bulma’s heart nearly stopped. Inside she could see tubes and wires, on the bottom inside the chamber there were two drains. </p><p>“Is this…?” she looked over her shoulder at the Saiyan watching her.</p><p>“A regeneration pod,” he stated. “I know you earthlings have your Senzu beans but this could come in handy as well.”</p><p>“I’ll have to reverse engineer it but give me a couple of years and I’m sure I can figure it out and replicate it for human use too.” moving on to a large engine that appeared to have been ripped out of another ship she asked, “and this?”</p><p>“A propulsion system designed to exit atmospheres as dense as the gas giants of your system.” Vegeta offered up without hesitation.</p><p>“Wow, that's so cool,” Bulma looked back at the hunk of metal, wonder filling her eyes. </p><p>“Hehe,” Vegeta let the chuckle escape him before he quickly controlled it.</p><p>“And what is this?” she asked making her way to a metal box that had slotted holes on the back of it. It was taller than her and wider than her arms spread across it.</p><p>“A mainframe computer from a Freiza force fleet commander’s ship,” Vegeta said off-handedly.</p><p>“Wow, you really know your stuff don’t you?” Bulma asked with a smile as she peered at him over her shoulder.</p><p>Vegeta just smirked glad she was no longer crying</p><p>Among the treasures, there were several cases of firearms, armor, scouters, security droids, and DNA samples for manufacturing the liquid for the rejuvenation pod. Bulma couldn’t believe that Vegeta had brought her presents from space, and it was all the good stuff too. As she continued to touch her way through all of the things he had brought back she could feel his eyes on her and she turned her smile on him.</p><p>“Thank you for...all of this,” she waved her hand at the pile of treasures.</p><p>“Tch, I brought it so you could upgrade <em> my </em> ship.” he goaded her to bicker with him, uncomfortable with gratitude.</p><p>“<em> Your </em> ship? This is my ship you jackass. You’re lucky you brought it back in one piece, or I would've kicked your ass.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try, Earth girl,” Vegeta smirked knowing she would sooner break her hand than leave a scratch on him.</p><p>Bulma blew a raspberry at the smirking Saiyan. “Of course I’ll upgrade it, but I’m keeping these fuel tanks empty so you don’t steal it again,” she smirked back at him. “If you want your own ship you better ask nicely, then <em> maybe </em> I will build another.”</p><p>“Careful you don’t break a nail princess,” he smirked</p><p>“Aaawwwe, you like me, admit it.” Bulma winked at him and giggled over his flustered expression as he stumbled over his next words.</p><p>“I-a-you...Shut up! I said nothing of a sort! You’re insane.” he barked before he marched away to go to bed.</p><p>Bulma just giggled again and dove into all her new tech. As she sorted through things her mind began to wander. About space and what other kinds of technology was out there, would she ever get to go back into the stars? Did she even really want to after Namek? Maybe...if she had a certain galactic warrior as a guide, then yeah, maybe.</p><p>The next morning Bulma was hauling the case of DNA samples to her father’s lab where he was working on replicating the vaccine the kid from the future had brought them. </p><p>“Oh Bulma there you are, we missed you at breakfast,” Dr. Briefs greeted his daughter with a warm smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I got carried away with all the tech Vegeta brought back from space,” she informed her father as she walked over and set the case down on the table across from where he was working. “These are DNA samples from different alien races that Vegeta brought back,” she said laying her hand on the case to indicate what she meant.</p><p>“You just missed him, I think he is looking for you, something about increasing the gravity simulator.”</p><p>Bulma rolled her eyes he had already expressed he wanted upgrades. “I just pulled an all-nighter. I'm gonna eat, shower then sleep for a few hours. I’ll get to his royal jackass’s upgrades tomorrow.” looking at her father’s work Bulma asked, “Did you finish sequencing the vaccine?” </p><p>“Yes I did, and I called your friend, Goku, so he can come and get his shot. I’m surprised he isn’t immune to it though.” Briefs added absentmindedly as he checked the flashing status of another test he had been running.</p><p>“Well, that kid from the future said it kills him. What makes you think he should be immune?” Bulma asked wondering where her father was going with this.</p><p>“Isn’t he Saiyan?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Bulma said wondering why that would matter until a thought dawned on her and she cringed. “Dad please don’t tell me you let Vegeta go with that bullshit excuse of his about his ‘<em> superior DNA’ </em>?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t sequenced from his DNA, to begin with.” Briefs answered honestly. “He had come down here at the time I had set last night, but after the reports came back I realized it was his DNA and he waited for the confirmation after I took a fresh sample, and sure enough, the boy is immune to it already.” Dr. Briefs handed his daughter the reports showing the DNA of the antibodies and Vegeta’s DNA.</p><p>“What!?” Bulma asked in disbelief as she scanned the pages her father handed her.</p><p>“This vaccine comes from his immunities to this mystery virus.” he showed her the breakdown of immunities in the Saiyan’s blood and the immunities in the vaccine on his computer. They were a 99% match. “the virus it’s meant to counteract could be extraterrestrial in origins, to begin with.” the Dr. mused contemplating how such a virus could make its way to earth in the next couple of years. It was unlikely Vegeta brought it here because he was already immune and if he was asymptomatic they all would’ve gotten sick months ago. Besides, there were no active or dormant viruses in his blood sample from what the Doctor could discern.</p><p>Bulma couldn’t believe her ears. Vegeta’s immunities were saving Earth. She wondered how the Saiyan might feel about such news. He was probably pissed and that was why he was itching for upgrades, he would need to channel his rage, same as he had suggested to her last night. Bulma handed the papers back to her dad and kissed his cheek before she excused herself from the lab to see to her needs for sustenance and rest.</p><p>In the kitchen Bulma found herself cornered by a very short-fused Saiyan while she rifled through the fridge to make herself something to eat out of the leftovers.</p><p>“Woman, I require more intense levels from your gravity machine,” he demanded before he took in her visage. “Didn’t you sleep!? How am I supposed to train with subpar equipment? I bring back tech and you don’t even see to my requests?”</p><p>“For your information, I have been sorting through everything and downloading as much information as I can so I can get to your demands. Don’t rush genius buddy, or it’ll end up fucking you in the ass!” she snipped, in no mood to discuss anything more until after she had at least five hours of sleep.</p><p>Vegeta cringed at her choice of words, “ugh, v-vulgar woman get some rest so you don’t kill me with your shoddy repairs!”</p><p>“I need to eat first, so why don’t you just butt out, you <em> Royal </em> pain!” Bulma was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She didn’t need a babysitter and Vegeta was coming off very overbearing and bossy.</p><p>“Tch, your species really <em>is </em>pathetic,” Vegeta scoffed before marching out the door. If she wasn’t going to be upgrading the ship today, he would test the harshest environments on the planet in hopes it might give him an extra push.</p><p>Bulma glared after the Saiyan as he left the house. The heiress felt bad, she had meant to thank him and inform him her next project was the gravity machine. Bulma shared his perspective, having a Super Sayian to fight the Androids, and two of them would ensure Earth’s safety. She would do whatever was needed to help the prince reach his legendary status. Perhaps another day she would remember to express her standpoint and resolve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days turned into weeks, which eventually became months; until, before Bulma knew it, a year had gone by. She was sitting on the terrace, once again spending her lunch break with Yamcha, even though she wasn’t hungry and her mind was stuck on work. A month ago she had completed the upgrades on the GS (gravity simulator) and it now could reach 500Gs. But she had begun to tear apart the engine on the ship and was installing the upgraded thrusters. However, she had agreed, after yet another fight with Yamcha, that she would have lunch with him whenever he was at her house training. So, here she was sipping her coffee, to keep her running because she wasn’t sleeping much, and not really listening to her boyfriend prattle on about his workouts. How could she be expected to concentrate? There was so much work to be done. </p><p>“B?" Yamcha cashed to get her attention, and continued when she hummed in response. "You wouldn’t wanna... do you wanna go out this weekend? There is this new club opening Saturday, I thought it would be fun to check it out. So do you wanna go? What do ya say? Let’s go out!” Yamcha asked cheerily.</p><p>“Sure that sounds great, <em> if </em> I can get this engine put back together I would <em>love </em>to go out,” Bulma answered with a smile. The blue-haired genius was thankful Yamcha usually rambled because that gave her time to come back to the present and still know what he was talking about.</p><p>“Really? So, once again, us spending a night out <em>together </em>is dependent on you doing more work on that ship for <em> Vegeta </em>?” asked annoyed with a condescending tone.</p><p>“Once again, I am <em>not </em>upgrading the thrusters for Vegeta, I’m doing it to make space travel twice as fast as Kami’s old ship we took to Namek. Besides, I probably only have two days left to work on it. So cool your jets. I haven’t even seen Vegeta around in over a week, he’s been hold up in the ship training. Sheesh!” Bulma sassed him right back, she was genuinely tired of everything she was involved in becoming arguments that always seemed to include Vegeta somehow. </p><p>The Saiyan Prince barely even spoke to her except to tell her to ‘go away’ or bark at her that something was malfunctioning again. Of course, she was quick to fix it. In the future, that mysterious kid had mentioned, Vegeta was dead and had never become a Super Saiyan. The simple fact he was staying and working so hard to reach that status had to mean he was going to help win this fight. His dedication was admirable and Bulma wanted to do her part to help save the Earth, which meant making sure the alien warrior could always push himself with her tech. </p><p>If that meant sacrificing a few nights of partying and dates with her boyfriend, to help Vegeta achieve this goal? </p><p>So be it. </p><p>Bulma had explained all of this to Yamcha on multiple occasions. Her longtime boyfriend didn’t seem to understand how much she wanted to help. After feeling left out, and basically abandoned and forgotten about, on Namek, Bulma was determined to make a difference for the better this time. Vegeta was giving her that opportunity.</p><p>“Alright, then I’ll pick-”</p><p>Yamcha didn’t get to finish as a large explosion shook the property, throwing anyone on their feet off balance. A huge cloud of black smoke billowed up into the air from the backyard. Bulma stood up so fast she knocked her chair over. Her mother screamed from down below and Yamcha hopped over the railing to check on her. Bulma felt panic rise up in her as she watched the cloud of flames mushroom up into the air and a wall of smoke moved towards her.</p><p>“M-my...my SHIP!” she screamed and went running through the house and out the back door through the kitchen. Outside, on the ground, the smoke was thinner and only a few small columns rose into the air from the wreckage of the spaceship. Bulma saw her father near the twisted and charred piles of metal, her mother was sobbing into Yamcha’s chest and Puar was patting her back. The only person she didn’t see any sign of was Vegeta, he had been inside the ship. Her eyes grew wide as she looked back over to the wreckage where her father was. He was looking around moving some of the twisted hunks of metal.</p><p>“V-Ve-Vegeta!” Bulma cried as she went running for the large pile at the center of the debris. “You better still be alive you asshole!” she said scrambling up the heaps of what had once been a spaceship. “You better still be alive, ‘cause I am gonna <em>kill </em> you for blowing up my ship!” frantically she searched moving large pieces on metal sheeting and tossing it to the edge of the ring of scorched grass that surrounded the former ship. “Vegeta! Vegeta!” she screamed scanning the smoldering debris.</p><p>A bloodied hand shot out and sent a scrap of sheeting tumbling down the side of the pile. Bulma scrambled and called out. </p><p>“He’s here! Over here quick! Help!” She said as she dropped to her knees and with one hand grasping Vegeta’s outstretched one, and the other she used to clear away the wreckage and uncover him. </p><p>Soon both her father and Yamcha were helping her move the larger pieces of the ship off of the Saiyan Prince. Bulma gasped at the sight of him when the final pieces came off of him. His head was bleeding heavily from a wound across his forehead and temple, his right shoulder had a metal rod through it, both of his forearms and hands were bleeding from hundreds of cuts and scrapes--likely from him protecting his head during the explosion and from trying to crawl his way out of the wreckage--his legs and similar wounds all over but his lower left ribs were exposed and had a jagged chunk of metal sticking out of it. It looked like it had peeled back the flesh there as he had climbed out. Bulma placed her free hand over her mouth to muffle her horrified cry.</p><p>“Vegeta. stay with me,” Bulma practically begged, still holding his hand firmly in hers and clasping the other around it.</p><p>“Sh-” Vegeta struggled to speak, the pain in his side and his shoulder was excruciating and his head was spinning all he could see was her ridiculous curls and black smoke. Squeezing his eyes closed he tried one last time to focus on her worried blue eyes. “Sh-shut-up woman,” he wheezed out before he began coughing and the world went dark as his eyes rolled back into his head.</p><p>“Vegeta? Vegeta!?” Bulma screamed.</p><p>“Stand back, B, I’ll get him inside,” Yamcha said, lifting the unconscious Saiyan into his arms.</p><p>“Put him on the dining room table, my boy,” Dr. Briefs said. “The doctor will be here soon. Bunny, get the kettle full and boiling then take it, a bowl and a clean linen towel and take them to the dining room.” crouching down beside Bulma he placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “Bulma dear,” the doctor said bringing his daughter back to reality. “Go with Yamcha, get a pair of scissors, and cut Vegeta out of any clothing he has on. Then, use the boiled water to clean his wounds, okay? Can you do that Bulma?” </p><p>Looking into her father’s eyes Bulma hesitated from the horror she had witnessed, it took her back to the terrible things that had happened on Planet Namek. Her father’s hand squeezed her shoulder as he explained what he needed her to do and she nodded nervously to confirm she understood and could handle the task. </p><p>“Alright, I need to get the big first aid kit out of my lab, I will be there soon to begin the preliminaries.” Dr. Briefs rose and ran for his lab as fast as his old legs could take him. </p><p>Rising smooth and calm, Bulma marched into the house and went straight for the dining room; grabbing the scissors out of the cup, on the table, in the hall. All the while stealing her spine to handle the images that played on repeat in her mind. </p><p>There it was again, laid atop her dining room table, Puar hovered nervously as Yamcha was just laying Vegeta down. He looked over to Bulma where she stood in the doorway scissors in hand, raised up next to her chest. She looked right into Yamcha’s eyes and swallowed hard before stepping forward to begin cutting away the skin-tight fabric that covered the Prince’s body.</p><p>“B-Bulma,” Yamcha stammered, unable to look at her as she peeled back the fabric, only to have it get caught on the twisted hunk of metal sticking out of his torso. Reaching out he helped her to untangle it without pulling on the object too much.</p><p>Without words they worked together, Bulma cutting carefully as Yamcha peeled the fabric away, and Vegeta’s blood pooled on the table and began to drip onto the floor. Eventually, all that was left was the parts covering his groin and Bulma hesitated, looking up at Yamcha across the table from her.</p><p>“It’s okay you don’t have to keep doing this,” Yamcha said, trying to comfort her.</p><p>That wasn’t the reason she had hesitated. She was nervous about seeing Vegeta’s dangly bits without his consent. He was completely unconscious and she had now seen every other inch of his body. With all the fighting she and Yamcha had been doing, did he want to be in here for this?</p><p>“No, he is wounded, we have to get in all off and clean him up,” Bulma practically pleaded for him to not freak out. </p><p>Panchy came in with her supplies and turned green at the sight of the mutilated body on her table. The mangled and charred flesh with pieces of gnarled, jagged metal sticking out of it.</p><p>“Mom, I need another towel, quick go get it, Yamcha, go with her and don’t let her come back in here, bring the towel back yourself,” Bulma ordered.</p><p>As they both rushed away she gripped the scissors and leaned over next to Vegeta’s ear. Even if he was out and couldn’t hear her she needed to tell him what she was doing and why.</p><p>“Vegeta, I’m sorry. I have to cut your clothes away, you are bleeding out and I need to finish this fast. Please don’t be mad at me, I will try not to look any more than necessary. Yamcha will be back with another towel to cover you soon.” Bulma then stood back up and cut up from the line she had already made up his leg, continuing it to his hip. The tight fabric pulled exposing the bed of black hairs that surrounded his genitals. Bulma tried not to look but as she made the next cut over his other hip the large swath in the middle shrunk and curled up exposing him to her sight. He wasn’t that impressive but the girth of his flaccid shaft was bigger than Yamcha and she blushed, trying desperately not to compare the unconscious Saiyan to her boyfriend. Pouring the hot water out of the kettle to fill the bowl Bulma took the cloth her mother had brought and begun cleaning his skin of ash and blood.</p><p>Yamcha came in seconds later. “Sorry B, your mom isn’t handling this well...uhh,” he stopped speaking as he saw how exposed the Saiyan now was. </p><p>“Would you please peel that piece back and put that towel over him!” Bulma pleaded, pulling him out of his stupor. </p><p>Yamcha jumped to do as she asked, he wasn’t sure why he had been staring. “I’m gonna keep Bunny company so she doesn’t try to come in here and faint or throw up or something,” he said as soon as he was done with her request then ran out of the room before she could argue. She was thankful he hadn't made a bigger deal out of the situation but had wanted him to stay and support her.</p><p>She wasn’t alone for long however, her father came in and began pouring a yellowish-green powder into the cleaned wounds to stanch the bleeding. Just as Bulma finished cleaning the last wound the doorbell rang. She ran over to answer it and ushered the Doctor into the house, pointing to the dining room. She watched as her father and the doctor worked quickly to remove the pieces of metal sticking out of Vegeta and sew him up. She helped her father wrap the bandages around his closed wounds. When the doctor moved onto Vegeta’s head he pulled a hair clipper out but she rushed to stop him.</p><p>“Don’t! You can’t cut his hair, it won’t grow back,” she said holding out her hand to block the doctor.</p><p>“She is right, we can just wrap this one and he will be fine.” Her father agreed, stopping the doctor from questioning Bulma.</p><p>Bulma grabbed a roll of one-inch bandage and holding the tip to the top of his head she wrapped it tightly under his jaw and around his head like he had a toothache and then again around his crown to add pressure to the wound. The doctor placed a few more stitches in some of the larger gashes, while Briefs wrapped Vegeta’s feet and legs. </p><p>As Briefs worked he noted the deep wounds in the balls of the younger man’s feet and knees, he must have been barefoot at the time of the explosion and had surely crawled his way out. Looking on his daughter as she tenderly took to wrapping the man’s hands and arms, he pondered about how Bulma’s frantic searching and screaming for the Prince had likely drawn him to the surface, much like in an avalanche. Even while she worked on bandaging him she was muttering to him that he better wake up and when he does, to not complain about her helping to save him and what she had to do to accomplish that. Once the father and daughter were finished Briefs turned to his daughter.</p><p>“Bulma dear, go and get cleaned up. I’ll get Yamcha to help move him and we’ll put him in his room.” Bulma just nodded and with one last look at the unconscious Prince, turned, and walked out of the room.</p><p>Briefs watched her go, neither of them probably even knew it, but Bulma had undoubtedly saved the Saiyan’s life.</p><hr/><p>Bulma stripped out of her cover-alls that were covered in Vegeta’s blood and turned her shower on to heat up as she pulled the headband off and finished stripping down. Stepping into the steaming water images of the explosion site played through her mind again, the smoke, the fire, it looked like a battleground. Images of the Namekian village overlaid the ones from today and she crumpled onto the floor of her shower and began shaking, the hot water felt like it was burning with how cold she felt. Bulma shivered as a thought occurred to her, if Vegeta died they wouldn’t be able to wish him back, he had already died once, and the Namekians probably wouldn’t <em>want </em>to revive him with their dragon balls. </p><p>She didn’t understand why but that thought made her sob uncontrollably. Had she grown to care about Vegeta that much? How? They were barely friends… although, he was somewhat civil with her, and her parents. He seemed to understand he was a guest, respected all their privacy and in return, everyone left him alone. That was how he preferred things, he trained non-stop for weeks on end, all so he could defeat these androids. But why? So he could kill Goku and then destroy the earth? If he wanted to kill Goku he could, by destroying the earth while everyone slept. Vegeta had the power to do that, but he didn’t, because he had honor.</p><p>As she sat on the tiles and let the steam and pelting drops wash over her, she thought about the past year's worth of work that had gone up in flames with Vegeta and the ship. Thankfully she had schematics for everything and the thrusters themselves had not been installed. They had another ship but it was just a spaceship, no GS, no advanced capabilities, the only saving grace was that they still had the maps Vegeta had been working on and every coordinate he had been to in the stars. He would not be happy about having to wait for another GS but that’s what happens when you try to blow yourself up. She decided she would make sure he got better, even if she had to nurse him back to health herself.</p><p>After what felt like a day Bulma realized her water was getting cold and pulled herself up off the floor of her shower. Scrubbing down quickly she washed herself and her hair quickly. Getting out of the shower she went to her wardrobe, disappointed that Yamcha wasn’t waiting for her in her room. Throwing on an oversized red t-shirt, an old one of Yamcha’s, and a pair of yellow-orange leggings she finally left her room. The house was quiet as it began to get dark outside. Bulma felt her incredibly empty stomach protest but her nervousness made it roll and she knew she needed to look in on Vegeta, she needed to confirm he was still breathing.</p><p>She crept into Vegeta’s room, the beeping of the heart monitor settled some of her fears. Making her way over to the desk beside his bed. There was an IV hooked up to him and he was still unconscious, his brows were furrowed with the pain he was in. leaning over him she smoothed her hand over his forehead and watched with a sad smile as he tilted his face towards her and relaxed a bit with a heavy sigh. Sitting down Bulma watched him breathe for a long time, it was pitch black out by the time she nodded off with her head resting against his desk, her arms folded under her as a pillow.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta groaned as he opened his eyes to the darkened room. His entire body hurt, from his head to the tips of his fingers and toes. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten there or how long he had been out. Squeezing his eyes closed, Vegeta tried to fight away the headache he could feel. Shifting he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain; his right shoulder hurt and his entire left side was on fire from deep within his core. He heard a gentle moan and whipped his head to the side and saw Bulma sleeping with her head on his desk. </p><p>Sitting up in surprise he moaned at the way his flesh seemed to tear with each movement. Bulma stirred again and he cursed himself, the last thing he needed with his pounding migraine was to wake her and hear her screech at him for being careless. His mind registered the beeping of the monitor that was hooked up to his heart, looking down he saw the needle in his arm and followed the tubes up to the IV, he assumed it was a liquid similar to the type used in the RTs so he hesitated to pull it out. Taking deep breaths he steadied himself and pushed himself up to stand. He was in a pair of boxer briefs he had never worn before and wondered who had put them on him. His face turned in horror that the woman might have seen him naked. </p><p>Pulling the monitor’s wires off his chest he tried to walk but it hurt too much to try to lift his right leg so he used the IV stand as a crutch of sorts and hobbled into the bathroom. Vegeta flipped on the light, it was habitual, but he hissed with regret for the action before turning it back off. He stopped at the large mirror and looked at himself in the dim light, his eyes adjusting fine for him to be able to see. </p><p>Vegeta frowned at his reflection. He looked like shit, he had a black eye, hundreds of tiny cuts all over him, his shoulder was bound to his side, both hands were bandaged from his fingers to his elbows, and from his feet up to above his knees, to top it all off the bandage that covered his entire abdomen was beginning to seep blood. Sighing again he winced at the pain in his ribs and went to relieve himself.</p><p>He was vaguely aware that the monitor was beeping wildly, now that he was no longer connected, but he just didn’t care as he was finally feeling a form of bliss at emptying his bladder.</p><p>Bulma woke with a start as the monitor’s erratic beeping roused her from her sleep. In a panic, she looked at the bed and saw Vegeta was gone, not dead. she felt better for only half a second until she began to freak out over where he had gone.</p><p>“Vegeta? Vegeta!?” She called terrified he was trying to go train already.</p><p>“Ugh, Woman, keep your voice down,” Vegeta grunted from in the bathroom. </p><p>Looking to where she heard his gruff voice Bulma breathed a sigh of relief to see the outline of his torso and legs where they were wrapped in bright white bandages. Her relief didn’t last as she realized what he was doing. </p><p>“W-what-why is the door open while you’re peeing!?” she shrieked and turned away from the sight even though she wouldn’t have been able to see anything more in the darkness.</p><p>“Did you not see everything earlier?” he sneered while he limped back over to sit on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“ah-well-um-I… not <em>everything</em>,” she said as he came out of the bathroom. It wasn’t a lie, she hadn’t been able to see his testicles and his large foreskin covered the head, it was also completely flaccid, unlike how it had likely swollen slightly with his need to pee. She was thankful for the darkness to hide her furiously blushing face.</p><p>Her flushed face and the almost-lie said she had seen enough but likely hadn’t dressed him. She was very nervous and he could scent stale tears on her arms now that her hair wasn’t covering them. Nothing about this situation he wanted to comment on so he began to ease himself back into his bed. He let out a hiss as he tried to lift his right leg.</p><p>Bulma jumped up and lifted it for him as she also held his blankets out of the way. “You gotta take it easy for a while and let yourself heal.”</p><p>“Tch, I’ll be fine, Woman, stop your worrying,” he said, turning his face away from her to hide his blush at the contact she had initiated. Her hand on his thigh and the back of his calf had left him feeling things he’d not felt in well over a year. He had to remind himself that she was much more tactile, it was the way of earth females, and her touch had no intended purpose other than helping him back into bed. The humiliation of needing to be helped began burning up within him quickly and he looked back at her ready to snap at her to leave him be and that he didn’t need her help. The words caught in his throat when he saw the fresh tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Bulma was overwhelmed with relief that he was still himself, telling her to go away with his words and actions as she covered him to his waist with the blanket. She had been expecting him to turn back and bark at her to leave. What she hadn’t expected was to feel such overwhelming joy at his angry mug turning on her that tears of joy started streaming down her face. When he looked shocked and horrified in a way not even his once-master could cause his face to twist, she tried to reign them back, “I’m sorry Vegeta, I'm sorry. It’s just I really am happy you’re alive, and you’re gonna be okay, I’m sorry-I-”</p><p>“Stop that,” he bit out between clenched teeth. Why was she apologizing for this? Was she ashamed she cared? That is to say, if she did indeed care? If so, why would she care about <em>him </em>of all people? Which she was expressing, wasn’t she? The fact she was expressing such a notion made him uncomfortable and wanted to drive her away, but her tears drew him in and he secretly craved the positive emotions. It wasn’t something he had been on the receiving end of since he was a small child. He sniffed the air and detected her hormones in the tears, there weren't the typical cortisol levels she released which signaled her stress. These tears were laced with fresh dopamine and oxytocin, which meant she really was happy, but again he wondered if she was ashamed she felt this way about him. That thought stung more than he wanted to admit.</p><p>“Stop what?” Bulma asked looking up at him in surprise and hiccuped. </p><p>“Stop saying that word,” Vegeta growled, he felt torn, torn between wanting to accept everything she was trying to give him yet feeling obligated to remind her why no one in their right mind would show him any type of kindness. </p><p>“What word?” she asked, confused.</p><p>“Stop apologizing for your own feelings,“ Vegeta snapped before he could stop himself. “Get them under control or get out, I have no need of your blubbering,” he added, quickly recovering from his blunder.</p><p>“You’re right,” Bulma said, wiping her eyes and sitting down on the edge of the bed to her right leg tucked underneath her so she could face him. “I’m sure the last thing you want is some woman crying over you getting hurt, I just…” she trailed off and picked up his bandaged hand where it lay near her thigh. She held his hand, the same hand she had held when he was still buried earlier, and looked into his eyes with a large genuine smile and said, “I <em> really </em>am happy you are alive Vegeta.”</p><p>Vegeta looked at her wide-eyed in the darkness, he had definitely heard her correctly this time. He never thought anyone would ever cry over his injuries, this gave him a small kernel of hope that she might also mourn his death if he were to die. All of these <em>feelings </em>were not something he was comfortable with so he pulled his hand out of hers and scoffed to cover his wince when the movement pulled at his side. "That may be, but that does not give you permission to touch me." </p><p>Bulma pulled her hand back, hurt he was being so cold to her. Huffing stubbornly she stood and turned on the small desk lamp. Then Bulma rounded on him with her hands on her hips ready to yell at him.</p><p>“You don’t have to be such an asshole, I was just telling you I was worried and that I'm happy you're alive, sheesh. Is it so bad you managed to make one friend here on earth? The way you act you would think I was proposing marriage or something and besides- Vegeta! You’re bleeding again!” her ire died when she saw the blood had seeped through his bandages on his torso.</p><p><em> ‘Friend? Did she just refer to herself as a… </em> friend <em> ?’ </em> Vegeta thought as he watched her retreat to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure how to take this, once again he was torn between wanting to quietly accept this news (mostly out of his fear that he had somehow heard her wrong), and on the other hand, he wanted to vehemently deny that one such as he had any need for friends. Which was true, he didn’t, he didn’t need anyone, ever, but it felt oddly nice to be <em>cared for</em>.</p><p>Rushing into the bathroom Bulma pulled out the first aid kit. Dropping it on the table she took the scissors and cut away his bandage, her frantic movements silenced the prince. Instead, he watched her work, something he secretly enjoyed doing. She whimpered as she peeled back the bandage and he watched her expression show the pain he was feeling. She used alcohol to clean around his stitches, he hissed again and she looked at him empathetically. </p><p>“You tore a stitch Vegeta,” she scolded him, but he wasn’t listening; he could only watch her. “You gotta take it easy for a few days until these heal,” she looked up and met his eyes, his features softened even though they twisted in pain slightly. “Please,” she begged, worried they would have to get the doctor back to sew him up again. </p><p>Vegeta said nothing; he only looked away from her large sapphire orbs that wanted to suck him in. He scoffed but didn’t fight her as she continued to bandage him back up. As she began to wrap the long bandage around his torso she had to lean over him, and he closed his eyes to breathe in her scent. It flooded over him and savored the smell of jasmine, it was refined and suited her well...most of the time. </p><p>Bulma didn’t notice his distraction with her close proximity. They hadn’t been this physically close in a year, the bluenette assumed it was because he didn’t like to be touched at all, but it was really the exact opposite. Vegeta didn’t think he could control himself when she was near him, and when she would touch him it sent fire coursing through his veins. </p><p>As she wrapped his side again and again she noticed his abdominals flex and ripple, placing her hand on them she looked up at him and asked, “Does this hurt too much? I can give you something for the pain.”</p><p>Vegeta gritted his teeth as her cool hand resting low on his abs set his blood aflame. “It’s fine Woman, just finish what you are doing and leave me be,” he snapped hoping she didn’t notice anything lower than her hand, and was thankful for the tight undergarments he had on.</p><p>Bulma angrily tied off the bandage and huffed at his rude behavior. “I was only trying to help and make you comfortable. You don’t have to be so mean,” she snapped and slammed the lid closed on the first-aid kit and stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Vegeta sighed and laid back into his pillows, his hands and feet throbbed with the higher blood pressure in them flooding back out. He felt tight inside his own skin and the pressure of the bandages only added to the sensation. He tried to relax with her finally out of the room, he didn’t like upsetting her with cruelty but he told himself it was for the better. No one needed to concern themselves with his well-being, he was better off alone. Closing his eyes he allowed her lingering scent to wrap around him and he drifted into sleep despite his insistence it was his own exhaustion and not her soothing aroma.</p><p>In the bathroom Bulma threw the first aid kit at the counter, making it slide down and crash into the corner, knocking over the cup there. The contents scattered around the space, an odd instrument falling to the floor. Bulma didn’t care as she seethed in the mirror.</p><p><em> ‘That guy is the biggest asshole ever! Why do I even bother!’ </em> she thought while she looked in the mirror, remembering all the times he brushed her off over the last year. When all she had been trying to do was be friendly. Because he was staying to help, so she wanted to help him. When he had brought everything she needed to help him push his training harder, she had thought it was a peace offering and that he wanted to be… well maybe not friends, but allies definitely.</p><p>The sound of something clattering to the floor brought her back to her surroundings and she looked down at the floor to see what had fallen. It was a strange fork-like object. Plucking it up off the floor she inspected it. The object was a little longer than a salad fork, had three prongs, and was made of something like bone or ivory. The handle was stained from constant handling, Bulma thought some places looked like blood stains but she couldn’t be sure. On the end of it opposite the prongs were carved flowers, painted in a deep red that was fading, and leaves of teal-green. It was a hair stick! Why on earth Vegeta would have something like this she didn’t know, and would probably never know. </p><p>She did however pick up the scattered objects and carefully place them back into the cup. There was toothpaste, a toothbrush, burn cream--she smiled at that, clearly, he singed himself a lot--and finally the pick; that she still held in one hand. It felt important and she placed it back into the cup with care, sliding the container against the far backsplash on the counter. </p><p>Despite everything, there was a part of the Saiyan that was sentimental if he had this relic of a time, long since passed. Bulma summarised he just wasn’t used to having others care about his well-being… but he would need to get used to it. Bulma was going to be taking care of him for the next two weeks. The doctor had said it would take 4-6 weeks and Bulma knew Saiyan's healing abilities and decided that in two weeks Vegeta would be able to go back to his workout routine. Until then she would keep him comfortable and relaxed. Even if she had to tie him down and make him stay.</p><p>She marched back out of the bathroom with renewed confidence, ready to stick to her guns whether he liked it or not. Vegeta was fast asleep again though, and she silently resumed her vigil. If anything would show she really did want to be friends, staying, was ultimately the most effective way of showing him. So stay she did, reading a book from the shelf in his room. </p><p>The bookshelves were rotated every month or two, it kept new publications in circulation with classics from their library. A library that reached three stories, including the top level. It was “a lookout for the literary traveler” as her father would say. This ensured that everyone in the house had fresh reading material on their shelves each month. If one wanted to hold on to a text they need only keep them on their desk until finished with it. Theirs was a highly efficient way to maintain knowledge while simultaneously keeping it up to date. Because the Briefs and Capsule Corp were anything if not the most forward-thinking tech firm in the world. </p><p>After a few hours, Vegeta had slept soundly for relatively most of it, Bulma too nodded back off. It was just after dawn when her mother came in with a tray of breakfast. The sound of the door woke Bulma, she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes and wipe the drool that connected her to the book she had been reading. Vegeta was snoring softly in his sleep, and she felt relieved he was still there. Bulma dreaded the day he decided he was ready to get back into training.</p><p>“Morning sweetie, you didn’t sleep on that desk all night did ya?” Panchy asked as she set the tray down on the table.</p><p>“No, Vegeta was awake for a little while last night, I had to redress his bandage. Idiot got up to pee and tore a stitch,” she said shaking her head at the slumbering Saiyan. The scent of the food reminded Bulma that she hadn’t eaten in nearly a full day. </p><p>Panchy tutted at that bit of info. “Darlin’ why don’t you go get some breakfast, I am sure you’re hungry. I’ll watch over Veggie while you're gone, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Thanks, mom,” Bulma said as she stood up and hugged her mother. The bluenette took one last look at Vegeta before she left the room. She needed to eat and get some coffee in her, then maybe take a nap in her bed.</p><p>Downstairs, in the kitchen, her father was at the table, his usual steaming cup of coffee sat in front of him and the morning's newspaper was held open before him, Scratch hanging over his shoulder. The cat greeted her with a simple “meow” and Briefs looked up with a smile at his youngest daughter.</p><p>“Morning Bulma,” Dr. Briefs said, peering over the top of his paper.</p><p>“Good morning dad, how did you and mom sleep?” Bulma asked, her mother had been very distraught the entire afternoon.</p><p>“Well enough, after all that excitement yesterday, I slept like a log. How is our friend this morning?” </p><p>“He was still sleeping when I left, but he woke up last night, so at least we know he isn’t in a coma,” Bulma informed her father of Vegeta’s status as she poured herself a cup of coffee.</p><p>“That’s wonderful news!” Briefs said in his usual chipper tone. “Oh, I took the liberty to call in the engineering team to come by and install your old GS installed into the prototype ship today. I know that boy will want to get right back to training as soon as he can.” </p><p>“Dad, you didn’t have to do that, Vegeta needs to take it easy for a couple of weeks so he can heal up. If there is a place for him to train he will most likely try to do just that, and he will only hurt himself. He is such a maniac,” Bulma complained as she piled food onto a plate for herself.</p><p>“Yes, but he will also be insufferable if he misses out on any training,” the doc countered, he liked to have a peaceful home life, and the young people that lived with him could be overbearing. The scientist preferred to predict their needs and wants, to minimize their yelling matches.</p><p>“True,” Bulma said with a sigh, conceding to her father’s point. “Oh well, I guess it can’t be helped.” </p><p>Digging into the fried egg sandwiches and oatmeal. She listened to her father ramble on about CC headquarters and the expansion he wanted to make. A few years ago he had doubled the size of the building and bought an office tower downtown to house all the administrative aspects of the company. This time Dr. Briefs wanted to expand down, if these androids were coming he wanted to be able to protect capsule corp by moving it underground. Bulma had to admit the idea had merit, and it was better to be safe than sorry. Shortly after he finished his coffee, poured himself a second cup, and went off to his lab. </p><p>Bulma was only halfway through her meal when she heard her mother scream and something upstairs clattered to the floor. </p><p>Bulma ran up the stairs to Vegeta’s room. Inside her mother was beside the bed bent over the Saiyan Prince, Bulma couldn’t make out what was happening. She heard a low murmur followed by a menacing growl just before a ball of violet light slowly began to form in Vegeta’s hand and her mother began to struggle. </p><hr/><p>Vegeta opened his eyes to a world of dancing and shifting objects. His head was pounding and his body felt like it weighed a million tons. He tried to focus but failed and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to counter the throbbing pain in his skull. He heard a voice and could sense a presence in his chambers with him, but couldn’t recall where he even was.</p><p><em> ‘What planet is this? How did I get here? Where is Nappa?’ </em> he asked himself. <em> “Nappa, you oaf. Where the hell are you? Why can’t I sense your presence?” </em> Vegeta tried to project his thoughts to his longtime companion but never received a response.</p><p>Suddenly a hand was on his biceps and his eyes flung open to see a woman beside him, she was speaking to him but he couldn't make out her words. She was wiping something on his arm with one hand, in the other, she held a syringe filled with some clear liquid. Her face twisted as she spoke and he felt panic rise up inside him. He was alone on an alien planet, Nappa was gone, he could hardly move, and there was a strange alien experimenting on him. He had to get out of here, somehow he had to force his body to work.</p><p>Finding the strength to lift his arms he knocked the creature's hand away from him, sending the needle flying and knocking a tray off the nightstand. He then wrapped his fingers around the stunned creature's throat and pulled her down to within an inch of his face. He growled and watched her eyes fly open. Brilliant blue eyes and he hesitated, deep down he felt he should recognize her, and the room he was currently in but he couldn’t place it. </p><p>“Who are you? Why am I here, and what were you about to inject me with?” he growled in his native language. When she didn’t answer he raised his other hand and called his ki to gather in his palm.</p><hr/><p>Panchy busied herself tidying up Vegeta’s room waiting for the Saiyan to wake up. She needed to give him the shot the doctor had suggested to help combat any infection he might get and stave off a bad fever. Panchy wanted to let him know what she was doing so he wouldn’t wake up and freak out when she poked him with the large hypodermic needle. When he groaned she came over to his bedside.</p><p>“Oh, you poor dear, you must be in so much pain. Let me get you your shot,” she said rushing to prepare the needle.</p><p>She used an alcohol wipe to clean the spot on his arm as she explained what it was and how it would help him heal faster. Panchy did not expect Vegeta to smack her hand away and grab her by the throat. She screamed and his grip tightened to cut off her voice, as he pulled her down to growl in her face. He looked scared and panicked, his eyes were failing to focus and the words that came out of his mouth were like ice and sent shivers up Panchy's spine.</p><p>“Ungubani? Kungani ngilapha, futhi ubusuzongijova ngani?” Vegeta spat barely above a whisper.</p><p>Panchy didn’t know what to do. When his other hand began to rise she started to struggle. Was he going to kill her for trying to help him?</p><hr/><p>Running over Bulma shouldered his arm to deflect his attack away, destroying the artwork and singeing the wall. Vegeta turned his angry unfocused eyes on her the second she had connected with his arm. Bulma just stared worriedly into his black glassy eyes. <em> ‘What the hell is wrong with him?’ </em>Bulma thought to herself then he spoke.</p><p>“Mkami, ubukuphi?” Vegeta asked her whereabouts, reaching for the blue-haired goddess wearing the colors of blood and fire. The world shifted and his head swam again, his arm fell before it could reach her face, but she caught it and held it with both of her hands just like when she had saved him from hell. </p><p>Vegeta’s deep voice came out in a low gravel in whatever language he was speaking, and it sent shivers down Bulma’s spine. She watched in confusion as his features softened and fully showed the pain he was in with his aggressive actions. When his hand came for her cheek she startled and it fell as his eyes rolled back into his skull. She reached out for his falling hand and held it to her chest.</p><p>“It’s okay Vegeta, I’m here,” Bulma said softly, not sure why he was calm for her when he had been trying to kill her mother.</p><p>Her flesh felt cool as her voice washed over him like a summer breeze.</p><p>“Mkami, hlala njalo eceleni kwami.” he pleaded for her not to leave him again, and shot straight up to replace where she held his hand with his pounding head, wrapping his arms around her waist, clinging to her in his desperation. The skin of her barely exposed chest felt cool and soothing to him, just like the ocean which made him think of her hair and her eyes. Those big blue eyes, they were the same color as the oceans of her little planet. With his eyes closed, he could see her world from space and then the other planets of the system and its star, before he knew it he was looking at the spiral galaxy as it spun and was warped by its black hole at the center.</p><p>“Vegeta-” Bulma began to protest his face being in her chest until she registered how hot his head was, it was almost burning her, even though the shirt she was wearing. “He’s burning up,” she said to her mom as Panchy stood up from the floor.</p><p>“Oh poor dear, no wonder he didn’t recognize me,” Panchy said, as she held her throat.</p><p>“Who wouldn’t recognize you Bunny?” Yamcha asked from the door. His smile fell when Bunny stepped aside and revealed Bulma’s position with Vegeta.</p><p>“Veggie, the poor dear has a fever!” Panchy winked at her daughter and went to Yamcha in the doorway. “Would you be a dear and run to get me eight bags of ice from the store we have to get his temp down or he’ll die,” Panchy said, pulling Yamcha away to the front door and her purse.</p><p>Bluma scrambled to get Vegeta to lie back down, but he clung to her hand with an iron grip that wasn’t painful so long as she didn’t struggle. So she sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. While her mother ushered Yamcha off to fetch ice.</p><p>She felt trapped and awkward for several reasons. Firstly because she had to sit next to the barely conscious Saiyan while he clung to <em>her </em>for dear life. Then there was the fact that her mother had to get rid of her boyfriend who had come over to train and have lunch with her, but now she would have to cancel those plans due to the first reason. Also, the fact that Yamcha had walked in while the aforementioned warrior had his face buried in her tits. Lastly, Vegeta was uncomfortably hot, that was really saying something because Bulma usually showered in water that was 55*C. </p><p>Vegeta felt hotter than that.</p><hr/><p>The Saiyan warrior’s fever didn’t come down until that evening, and it didn’t break until late into the next night. They had worked hard to bring down his inflamed temperature, handling ice and ice water had turned out to be hot work. Mostly because every time she shifted, Vegeta pulled her closer to him and his burning flesh. All the while making small noises in the back of his throat that sounded like a baby monkey when it clings to its mother.</p><p>Yamcha had commented as much, calling Vegeta a monkey, much like Frieza used to. Bulma told him that was rude and that of course, Vegeta would make these noises, he was an alien with a giant ape form after all.</p><p>At one point she had been yanked down on top of him, something Yamcha made a fuss over before storming off to leave her and her mother to finish bringing the fever under control. She assumed Vegeta had confused her with someone else, someone from his past in his delirium, and had tried not to put too much thought into it. Although secretly, she felt a tiny thrill that her presence could calm him from a killing rage, it made her feel powerful, and the mysterious words he kept uttering to her, excited her on a very base level. None of that mattered though, she had a boyfriend and even if they had some rough times, she loved Yamcha and would never consider cheating on him. That fact didn’t stop Bulma from keeping up with her vigil over the Prince, this time falling asleep beside him as he wouldn’t allow her to leave.</p><p>During the battle against the prince and his pyretic state, they had to change his bandages multiple times. Bulma was glad to see most of the minor cuts and scrapes had healed, but they seemed to slow down the healing of his more significant wounds. Worried he had an infection they ran blood tests looking for septicemia, twice, but the fever had likely been caused by the excess of exudate fluids filling his body with his slower than normal (for a Saiyan) healing process. In the end, the ice helped to bring down the inflammation triggering his fever and bringing his body temperature closer to normal, which her father informed her was 39.5*C; two and a half degrees higher than the average humans.</p><p>Bulma laid beside Vegeta for the second time and marveled at Saiyan physiology, while she unwittingly admired the prince’s features now that he was finally sleeping deeply. “Soft” was a word she never would’ve thought, not in a million years, to use to describe Vegeta, but when he was soundly asleep there <em>was </em>a softness to his sharp features. It tugged at her heartstrings to see it. What had happened to this man to make him into the person he now was? Whatever it was, it had to have been awful for his scowl to have already left permanent creases in his forehead and between his eyebrows. </p><p>She reached out and ran her fingers over his brow in a soothing action and Vegeta leaned into her touch. She giggled at how adorable it was, then a small chortling sound came out of his throat and she blushed not sure what those noises ment.</p><hr/><p>By the time the first birds began to sing outside in the trees, Vegeta awoke to the sound of Bulma softly snoring beside him. He flinched away from her when he realized he had his fingers laced with hers where her arm rested on his right pectoral. He vaguely recalled the last forty-eight hours, and had it not been for the fact that he had woken with <em>her </em>beside him, he would have dismissed the memories as nothing more than the hallucinations of an inflamed hypothalamus. He saw bruises on her arm in the shape of a handprint and he reached back to match his fingers with the marks. Pulling away again he became aware that his injuries didn’t pain him as they did before and he also noticed he had less bandaging. This meant he could return to training.</p><p>Vegeta hesitated to leave and gazed upon the slumbering creature beside him. She had looked like a celestial during his delirium, and now he thought she was still just as lovely, so much that he felt unworthy to even look at her. Was she really so important that he would cling to her as he could remember doing? No. she couldn’t be, he couldn’t allow any such attachments to form. He quickly rose and changed into a pair of spandex shorts to go and pick up where he had left off with his training. </p><p>Outside the yard appeared as if nothing had ever happened. The ship was where it had been, the grass was lush and thick, and there was no sign of any of the wreckage from the explosion he had survived. Onboard Vegeta noticed instantly that this ship was not the same as the one he had previously used. The layout was different, sleeping quarters were below the main deck, which housed the dining and “living” quarters as well as the controls. This left the entire upper half of the spherical ship as the training area. Vegeta found he preferred this set up to the other and began his training anew.</p><hr/><p>Bulma stretched and yawned as she woke up. She felt like she had gotten the best sleep of her life. Then she remembered where she had fallen asleep, and her eyes sprang open. The bed was empty and she tried to dismiss the idea that Vegeta might be trying to train already. She waited, straining to listen for any sign of him in the bathroom, but there was only silence. The heiress began to feel panic rising with his obvious absence.</p><p>Going downstairs she stopped at the door to the kitchen just long enough to be sure he wasn’t in there either. Then she ran outside where she could hear the low hum of the older model GS running inside the ship. Marching over to the door she pounded on it with her fist. After a few seconds of nothing, she pried open the panel that hid the wires for the door’s control panel and began rewiring it to override the locks.</p><hr/><p>Inside, Vegeta heard the pounding on the door and Bulma’s frustrated groan. The loud pop and soft rustling sounds of her working outside got his curiosity following and he commanded the ship to engage the coms.</p><p>“What are you doing woman?” he asked over the speakers.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Bulma couldn’t believe how stubborn he was being. “What the hell do you think you are doing Vegeta? You are supposed to be resting and healing. Now get your ass back into bed!” she yelled not caring if he got mad at her, better he be mad at her forever than dead and they lose the fight against the androids.</p><p>“Stop pestering me, you banshee,” Vegeta grunted, struggling against the enhanced gravity.</p><p>“You selfish jerk, you are not healed enough to train yet, get out of there this instant!” Bulma yelled as she stripped wires and added others together. Her father had installed an override for the GS; if the door was opened it would shut down, only he forgot to install a control panel for the door on the outside of the ship. So she still had to manipulate it from the outside.</p><p>“Sh-shut-up! Y-you are distracting me!” Vegeta barked as his arm shook and his blood dripped to the floor from his wounds. When the alarms started going off and the GS began its shutdown, he collapsed to the floor with a pained grunt.</p><p>Once the doors opened enough to allow her to slip inside Bulma called out to him. </p><p>“Vegeta!” Bulma yelled rushing over to lift the bleeding man off the floor. “You <em>fool</em>,” she chastised, cradling his head in her arms.</p><p>“Sh...sh-shut-up,” he said before collapsing into her embrace. </p><p>Bulma struggled to keep his heavily muscular body supported. “Why didn’t you just stay resting with me?” she asked using her hand to wipe the sweat back from his face where it lay resting in her lap.</p><p>“I-I… ...can’t,” he uttered before falling unconscious.</p><p>“Vegeta, you still have two whole years, and look how far you have come already? You’ll get there, I will make sure of it. I promise you, you will become a Super Saiyan,” Bulma whispered to him, knowing he wouldn’t recall her words but hoping he would still, somehow, let them sink in. She knew he would reach his goal. Bulma had never met anyone with more determination.</p><p>Bulma had some bots lift him onto a gurney and take him back inside to his room. She worked to clean him up, replace the stitches he tore and give him fresh bandages. By the time she finished, it was past the lunch hour and she trudged downstairs to eat and get something for Vegeta whenever he woke up again. She dozed beside him, feeling exhausted after her frantic search for him and tending to his wounds once again. </p><p>Vegeta woke her that evening complaining about being hungry and Bulma heated up his food for him. While he ate Bulma showered and went to get him more food. He agreed to stay in his bed if she brought him something strong to drink. Of course, the prince would never admit it but he was in a considerable amount of pain from the deep wound in his side. The agony told him she had been right, that he wasn’t ready to return to training, but again, he would never admit that to her, so he figured he would just milk the situation and indulge in being waited on hand and foot for a few days.</p><p>Bulma was on the same page and had a drink herself while taking her time to pour Vegeta a scotch. She was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Going to answer it in her bathrobe she was surprised to see Yamcha with flowers, dressed to the nines. His smile fell when he saw her disheveled state.</p><p>“You forgot didn’t you?” he asked bitterly.</p><p>“Oh, it’s Saturday isn’t it?” she asked her shoulders sagging with her guilt at forgetting they had a date planned for tonight. </p><p>“Why am I not surprised,” he said with a condescending tone.</p><p>“I am so sorry Yamcha, I haven’t been sleeping very well and the last three days have been a big blur. Vegeta tried to go back to training today and nearly tore his wounds clean open again,” Bulma explained but regretted mentioning Vegeta with the way Yamcha sneered.</p><p>“Yeah, well, have fun with that. I’ll see you around, I guess,” he said, throwing the flowers on the ground and turning to leave.</p><p>“Yamcha wait!” Bulma said, reaching for his arm to stop him from leaving. “Give me twenty minutes and I can be ready.”</p><p>“Don’t even bother. Even if you came out, you would still be here, worrying about <em> him </em> all night, instead of being <em> with </em> me.” Yamcha yanked his arm out of her grasp and added, “I’m done,” and left her standing in the doorway once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Collision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama.</p><p>FYI: I don't really hate Yamcha, I just think he has some serious issues he needs to work through and a few things he needs to discover about himself. This story is not about him and I will not be delving into those things here. They will be explored in part 2 of the second piece of this series, this story and part one of the 7yr gap story concentrate on Bulma and Vegeta and them coming together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks went by and Bulma never heard from Yamcha. She was beginning to wonder if maybe he wasn’t right for her after all. In the two years, since he had come back to life, they had broken up a total of five times, and twice in the last three months. The heiress had to admit however, it felt good to just be her own woman, not having to worry about what someone else was doing or if her actions would cause an issue for them. She was free to do as she pleased anytime, all of the time.</p><p>Except for, when it came to Vegeta. </p><p>His endeavor to attain the legendary Super Saiyan, she had taken that on as her goal for the remaining time they had until the androids arrived. Vegeta had been able to return to training after a week of rest. Everything between her and the Saiyan Prince returned to the way it had been before, the only difference was that they communicated a little better. Instead of yelling at each other, they would banter in verbal spars that could last an hour or more. Outside of her time around the house, Bulma immersed herself in work, upgrading the ship and working closely with the engineering team from capsule corp to expedite the process. </p><p>One morning Bulma decided to call Yamcha, she couldn’t stand having them end things in such a way, even if they didn’t work together, The Z Fighter was still one of her oldest friends. </p><p>Yamcha was sound asleep snoring in his bed with a pretty blonde draped over him. His phone began to ring and it woke him up. Fumbling for the device on his nightstand he answered it without looking at the caller I.D.</p><p>“Hello?” he said, his voice groggy and cracking with the final vestiges of sleep.</p><p>“Hey,” Bulma said, suddenly nervous to be the one calling him this time. </p><p>“Who is this?” the Z Fighter asked.</p><p>“Yamcha, it’s me Bulma,” she tried to dismiss how much that hurt that he didn’t recognize her voice after only a few short weeks, telling herself he was just waking up and not to read too much into it.</p><p>“Bulma!? Hey, how’s it going?” he asked climbing out of his bed and making his way to the small balcony on his fifth-floor apartment.</p><p>“Things are good, I’m working full time in the engineering department at headquarters now. How have you been?” Bulma asked to avoid the real topic she had called him for.</p><p>“That’s great! I’m good too. I’m glad you called, I have been thinking about you,” Yamcha added with a sly smile.</p><p>“Yamcha that is sweet. You know-”</p><p>“You wanna get dinner with me? I would love to see you, I feel like an idiot for letting your responsibilities make me feel insecure. I have really missed you B,” Yamcha said misjudging her response and cutting her off.</p><p>“Dinner would be wonderful, Yamcha. There is a lot we should discuss. Would tonight work for you?” Bulma asked, glad he was cheerful and sounded like he was happy. She was relieved he wanted to meet, doing this over the phone made her nervous.</p><p>Yamcha looked over his shoulder to the figure of the woman sitting up in his bed and smiled at her when her eyes fell on him. “Tonight would be perfect, I’ll pick you up around seven o’clock, okay?” Yamcha said eager to win back his woman.</p><p>“Uh, sure, seven would be great. I’ll see you then,” Bulma agreed, glad this conversation had gone smoothly, and hoped the later one would go just as well.</p><p>“Awesome! Well, have a good day Bulma. I love you, I’ll see you later,” Yamcha said hanging up as the naked beauty walked up to the sliding door and opened it.</p><p>“Yeah, ah, you too Yamcha,” Bulma said, she didn’t even finish before the line cut out. She looked down at her phone, had that really gone as well as she thought? Now Bulma wasn’t so sure.</p><hr/><p>That evening Yamcha picked Bulma up and took her to a fancy restaurant.</p><p>“Yamcha I feel a little underdressed for this place,” Bulma said when they pulled up to the front doors. She was dressed in a pair of purple leggings with flat black boots and an oversized pink shirt that was cinched at the waist with a wide patent belt in aquamarine. </p><p>“You look great don’t worry about it,” Yamcha said as he climbed out and handed his keys to the valet.</p><p>The attendant at the stand opened her door for her and Bulma blushed profusely. She was most certainly underdressed for a place like this but she wouldn’t argue, it wasn’t worth it. Bulma did get a few sideways glances for her dress as they walked up to the maitre d’.</p><p>“I am sorry ma’am we have a strict dress code, I-”</p><p>“This is Bulma Briefs, she is my girlfriend,” Yamcha said, interrupting the maitre d’. </p><p>“Yamcha-”</p><p>“No, Bulma,” Yamcha stopped her protest raising his hand. “It’s my fault, I surprised her with this date. You can either get us a table or we can leave but I’ll make sure all the tabloids know you turned away Bulma Briefs,” Yamcha finished with smug pride.</p><p>“O-of course sir, Miss Briefs, right this way,” the man in his fancy suit and tie lead them to a booth table feet from the server’s station, in a dark corner, near the back of the restaurant.</p><p>Bulma tried to stay positive but couldn’t completely hide the fact that she was uncomfortable. Not only did Yamcha call her his girlfriend, but he dropped her name, twice, to get them a table. What a table they were getting to, it was obviously the one where they hid VIPs that thought they could do whatever they pleased, potentially causing embarrassment for the establishment. She was beginning to wonder if calling him first had been a mistake.</p><p>“Your server will be with you momentarily,” the man said gesturing for them to sit. “Would you like any drinks to start your evening off?” </p><p>“Your best bottle of wine please,” Yamcha said and waved the man off. He wanted to impress Bulma and show her that he could be high class, then maybe she would see how good they worked together.</p><p>Bulma tried to hide her cringe at the wine, what she really wanted was a whiskey or a scotch, this night was not going as planned. She had to do something about it and get them back on course. This relationship wasn’t healthy, she wanted to stay friends, but they just didn’t work together. When Bulma sat on one side Yamcha sat down beside her trapping her in the booth. </p><p>“Yamcha, look, this is all really nice, and I understand what it is you are trying to do here, but…” she trailed off unsure of how to let him down as gently as she could.</p><p>“I’m glad you recognize my efforts, B. I want us to be happy, like we used to be. You are so important to me, I love you and I want us to be together,” Yamcha said, filling in the silence Bulma had left. He wasn’t sure why she had said ‘but’ but he chose to ignore it, his Bulma was probably just nervous. After all, it was usually him that came groveling back to her, this time he felt he had the upper hand.</p><p>“Yamcha, I don’t think-”</p><p>“The wine you ordered sir,” their waiter said, coming up to the table with a small tray that held a bottle of 1963 Chateau Latour, and two long-stemmed glasses. Setting the glasses down he took the bottle in one hand and tucked his tray under his arm to show off the bottle to Yamcha. “Is this to your liking sir?”</p><p>“Yes that is most agreeable,” The Z Fighter said in his best snob voice.</p><p>Bulma just stared at him. What was Yamcha trying to pull? He didn’t know anything about wine, and that bottle was 10,000 Zeni. She figured she would split the bill with him anyway, they weren’t together anymore. The heiress really wanted that whiskey, <em> now </em>.</p><p>“Excuse me?” she said to the waiter as he finished pouring their glasses. “Could I get a double of Glenlivet, neat, please?” Bulma knew it was always a bad idea to mix wine and liquor but she needed something stronger to help her get her nerve up to tell Yamcha they were done.</p><p>“Of course ma’am,” the waiter nodded, setting down the wine and walking over to the bar.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay Bulma? I don’t think I have ever seen you drink whiskey, and we have been together for over a decade,” Yamcha stated, finally taking in the way Bulma sat beside him, folded in on herself.</p><p>“It has been a long time huh? We were just kids when we got together,” Bulma said thinking about when they first met.</p><p>“Yeah, I could hardly make eye contact with you. I was so afraid of girls,” Yamcha laughed at that memory. Women still made him a little nervous but he had finally learned to read them and knew most just wanted to get into bed with him. He was incredibly handsome.</p><p>“Yeah and I was so determined to find the perfect boyfriend, I threw myself at Oolong when he was in disguise as a man our age now!” Bulma laughed along with Yamcha at their embarrassing past behavior.</p><p>The waiter returned with her scotch and Bulma gladly accepted it. Taking a large sip she savored the rich taste and the smooth burn as it cascaded down her throat. The smell reminded her of that Saturday Yamcha had dumped her, but it wasn’t Yamcha that came to her mind.</p><hr/><p>After Yamcha had left Bulma returned to the kitchen and poured out her glass of wine. She needed something a little stronger so she threw back the glass she had poured for Vegeta. Grabbing a second glass and the bottle she made her way up the stairs. That’s when she heard a loud thud and something metal clatter to the floor, she rolled her eyes and calmly continued to her destination where she could hear Vegeta throwing a fit about something or another.</p><p>“Get the hell out of here you blasted female! I don’t need your pity or your help! If you touch me again I’ll-”</p><p>Vegeta stopped yelling and almost looked relieved to see her as soon as she walked into the doorway. The Prince was practically plastered to the wall with his back against it, he looked as though her mother was a worm that had crawled into his room. His blankets were still wrapped around one of his legs, blood seeping through the bandages on his side, shoulder knees, and hands. The last parts undoubtedly because of the position he was in. Her mother was standing between them near the foot of the bed, her hands covering her face as she stared in shock at the wall behind Bulma. </p><p>Following her mother’s gaze, Bulma looked over her shoulder and saw a sizable dent in the wall leaving it cracked and crumbling in some parts. On the floor below it was a bent and twisted bedpan. She failed to stop the snort of laughter when she realized what must have happened.</p><p>“What the hell Vegeta?” Bulma's calm, amused voice brought her mother out of her shock. “You didn’t have to put a hole in the wall y'know.”</p><p>“Bulma baby, I was just tryin’ to help him with his bedpan and he ripped it out of my hands and threw it at the wall then started screaming at me,” Panchy stated tears building in her eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay mom, I got this. Why don’t you go downstairs, there is a glass of wine on the counter with your name on it,” Bulma said with a soft smile as she walked up to the desk and set down the bottle of premium scotch-whiskey, and the glasses she carried.</p><p>Vegeta slunk back down onto his bed, slightly relaxing his more damaged muscles. He was growling low and menacingly at the blonde one until the Woman snorted in amusement at the scene before her. How dare she laugh at him. He was already pissed she had left him alone with her insane mother after instructing the older female to give him that degrading contraption. If either one of them thought he would use such a thing they were both sorely mistaken. He didn’t care how injured he was, nothing, <em> nothing </em>, would stop him from taking care of his own bodily functions.</p><p>Panchy huffed but when she saw the way Vegeta was staring at Bulma she scurried out of the room. He may have thought his growling at her was menacing but Bunny saw through it, her Bulma was the only one he would allow to touch him. That thought sent a smile across the woman’s face as she descended the stairs to clean up after breakfast and enjoy a nice cup of tea on the patio. </p><p>“Really Vegeta? Do you think you scare me with that growling?” Bulma asked, picking up the damaged pan and tossing it into the trash can.</p><p>“That thing is humiliating. I refuse to use one!” he barked.</p><p>“Chill dude,” Bulma sassed. “I’m not going to make you use it.”</p><p>“Your mother insinuated otherwise,” he growled, narrowing his eyes to glare at her.</p><p>“What? Why would- Oh, she must have just been wanting to help. She probably wanted to give you that so you didn’t have to get out of bed. Again, she was just trying to be helpful, Vegeta.” she made sure to remind him no one wanted to hurt him.</p><p>“I don’t need any help,” he growled annoyed that he really actually did. </p><p>“Maybe not in that department,” she said looking him up and down and he suddenly felt very self-conscious, something rather new for him. “Would you please come down here so I can change those bandages?” she added gesturing to his wrappings.</p><p>Looking down at himself he saw that nearly every bandage he had was beginning to drip with blood. Lowing himself down he sat on the edge of the bed just in front of her. He fell silent then, not caring to continue with the previous topic. An awkward silence fell upon them as Bulma cut away bandages, cleaned the wounds under them, and rewrapped them. Bulma finished with all the bloodied ones and moved on to Vegeta’s head wound. </p><p>“Do you want more food? I know mom didn’t bring half of what you usually eat.” Bulma asked him absently.</p><p>“No that will suffice for now,”</p><p>“Huh? Really? Are you sure you are not feeling feverish?” Bulma asked, pressing her hand to his forehead, and then to the back of his neck.</p><p>“Tch, what kind of question is that? Of course I am fine. Did you eat? You are the one that skips meals more often,” Vegeta said, he had meant to sound condescending but had inadvertently revealed he noticed when she didn’t eat.</p><p>“Vegeta? How do you know I haven’t eaten in the lab or on the ship when everyone else is out of my way? Are you keeping tabs on me?” Bulma teased, happy he was relaxed and glad they were talking, even if it was bordering on flirtation.</p><p>“Because you weren’t leaving your usual trail of crumbs and garbage around either,” he said looking up with a smug smirk, rising to her challenge. “Really, royalty such as myself, shouldn’t have to pick up after some <em>woman </em>that simply works for me,” he said, turning his face away from her but still looking at her out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“You wish I worked for you,” Bulma giggled, sometimes, Vegeta was almost flirtatious, she wasn’t even sure if he knew it. </p><p>She found herself blushing at the fact that his cheeks had turned a little pink and the smirk on his lips. She stopped and took a longer look at those lips. Vegeta had a small mouth with full lips. They were usually pressed tight and pulled into a sneer, hiding the perfection of them from the universe. It was only on rare occasions that she had been able to catch sight of them, when they were eating sometimes, when he was asleep(which rarely happened around others), or when they spoke like this, as friends, allies, whatever this was.</p><p>“You’re almost handsome when you’re not scowling,” she commented as she finished with the bandage on his head.</p><p>Vegeta scoffed, not sure what to make of what she had said. Was it meant to be a compliment or had she been insulting him? The teasing look in her eyes told him it was the former, but he refused to allow himself to think she would pay him such a compliment.</p><p>Bulma’s expression turned dark as she sat back and poured them both two fingers of scotch. Vegeta could tell something was bothering her, but once more he found himself unsure of how to broach the topic. How do you ask someone about their feelings when you are new to allowing your own to surface? He accepted the glass when she handed it to him and plopped herself down in the chair at his desk. The prince sniffed at the drink and took a sip while Bulma threw her bare feet up on the edge of his bed and drank half the contents of her glass. </p><p>They stayed up drinking and discussing space and differences in cultures from around the world and the galaxy. It grew late as they shared ideas; eventually, the scotch dwindled, and Bulma decided to call it a night. She was excited to sleep in her own bed for the first time in nearly a week.</p><p>“I suppose you aren't, <em> entirely</em>, insufferable, Woman,” Vegeta teased as Bulma sat forward to drop the empty bottle in the trash.</p><p>“Ha, you <em>dooo </em>like me don’tcha?” she teased right back, only half-joking.</p><p>“Hehe,” Vegeta chuckled leaning towards her, his breath heavy with the scent of peat and barley. “You <em>wish</em>,” he said, giving her back her words from earlier.</p><p>Once again Bulma found herself staring at his smirking lips. Shaking herself out of her daze and physically shaking her head she retired to her own room wishing the Saiyan prince a good night as she closed his door.</p><hr/><p>“What do ya say B, this steak and shrimp entree for two? I think I’ll get us the hot spinach and artichoke dip as well,” Yamcha said, he had begun to appraise the menu while Bulma sipped at her drink.</p><p>“Sure Yamcha that sounds great,” Bulma said, not really caring what they got to eat. Her stomach was in knots. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to eat anything.</p><p>As the night wore on Bulma procrastinated telling Yamcha why she had wanted to meet. They talked and reminisced about their past, all the adventures they had been on, all the good times they had had, but the heiress's mind always wandered back to the prince waiting at home for her. Bulma finished her whiskey before the meal got to them and drank three glasses of wine while only picking at her food. It wasn’t until they were ready to leave and she stood up that she realized how drunk she had gotten. Her head swam and she swayed into Yamcha who caught her around the waist. </p><p>When she looked up to thank him, he crashed his mouth against hers in a kiss that was hungry and desperate. The combination of the alcohol, her loneliness, and the thoughts of Vegeta that had been plaguing her caused Bulma to swoon into Yamcha and reciprocate his kiss and desire.</p><p>Yamcha took her back to his apartment where they barely made it in the door before she was stripping him out of his clothes. Bulma wouldn’t look him in the eyes, instead, she chose to concentrate on his tanned and scarred skin. Running her fingers over every mark, imagining it was Vegeta whose hands roamed her body and was shaking beneath her touch. </p><p>Yamcha was amazed by Bulma’s eagerness and her desire to be in control this time. In the darkness of his apartment, he didn’t even notice she never once looked at his face. They both used each other's bodies to give them the satisfaction they craved, but only one of them would regret it in the morning.</p><p>Even though Bulma regretted it she summarized that if she had jumped into bed with Yamcha so easily perhaps things weren’t really done between them. Yamcha had insisted that things would be better, that he would stop taking her needing to work and assist Vegeta so personally. Bulma wanted to believe him and decided to give them one more chance, and tried to hide her guilt that she had fantasized about Vegeta while having sex with Yamcha. Their twelfth anniversary was coming up and she didn’t want to throw away all that they had built because of the stress over the androids. </p><hr/><p>Four months, six days, and about 2 hours later…... </p><p>"GAAAHHHH!" *Crash* "I hate you, you, you fucking pig!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. *Crash*</p><p>"Come on B, it didn't mean anything, I swear," Yamcha pleaded with her. *Crash* "You're only going to keep breaking things I won't let you hit me," he said.</p><p>Vegeta sighed as he hesitated at the back door that led from the yard into the kitchen of the Briefs residence. Where he could feel and hear the quarreling couple. Did he really want to walk into the middle of the fight?</p><p>No, not really.</p><p>Firstly, he hated Yamcha, and to make it worse the Zfighter always dragged Vegeta into their arguments. At first, it had obviously been out of his resentment towards Vegeta and the fact that the Saiyan Prince now lived in the Briefs household. Recently though, it seemed Vegeta was mentioned by the Zfighter out of some form of guilt or blackmail he was holding over the bluenette, and that made Vegeta hate Yamcha all the more. It made it extremely difficult to not punch him through a wall whenever Vegeta laid eyes on the pathetic human. </p><p>Then there was the way Yamcha always spoke to the blue-haired beauty, that had more brains in her little finger than Yamcha would accumulate over his entire existence. Of that fact, Vegeta was sure. The coddling tone, the condescending words that always tried to shift the blame for his failures onto Bulma. If the damn fool wasn't smart enough to prevent upsetting his own female why did he try to blame her for his failings, it was just dishonorable. </p><p>And lastly, the reason Vegeta would never admit to it out loud, he was jealous of Yamcha. Yamcha had a gorgeous woman, a gorgeous, intelligent, quick-witted, determined woman with a temper to match Vegeta's own. The only human the prince respects, a woman he was loathed to admit he lusted after since he had first seen her, not on Namek, he thought her a fool then. It was on earth after they had all been transported. When they thought Kakarot was dead. Over the years he began to admire her as well.</p><p>Bulma was so vastly different than anyone, <em> ANYONE</em>, the prince had ever met in all his life; traveling the vastness of space. She wasn't completely afraid of him, and while he hadn't tested it out yet, he suspected she wouldn't retreat from his touch. Sure she had been terrified when they'd first met, but that was years ago, and he had genuinely threatened to kill her at the time. Despite that, she never backed down when he was in a bad mood or when his temper got too hot. </p><p>She always held him to higher standards of conduct, that was truly endearing. In his youth as Frieza's slave, he had been able to behave as he wished, so long as he did his master's bidding. Frieza didn't care how he conducted himself, but Bulma made sure that from day one, Vegeta knew exactly how he was expected to behave. If he was going to be living under her roof, eating her food, using her gravity machine and battle bots, and if he truly was a prince then he sure as hell needed to act like one. It made him feel nostalgic, his own parents had similar rules for behavior. Although Bulma never raised a hand to him if he slipped up, not that she'd be able to do any harm to him. No, this woman would just nag him to death if he didn't behave like the royalty he "claimed to be" as she always put it. All of this caused him to <b><em>feel </em></b>things for her and it was pulling out instincts, he had long ago buried in order to survive, he was growing <em>comfortable </em>with this human female.</p><p>Another crash of a plate hitting the wall from inside pulled him from his thoughts and Vegeta sighed. He might as well go back to the ship, this fight didn't seem to be winding down anytime soon.</p><p>"I hate you, I don't ever want to see you again!" The bluenette screamed.</p><p>There was nothing new about this fight and Vegeta turned to walk back across the yard.</p><p>"Come on B you don't mean that you love me," Yamcha tried to reason with her.</p><p>Vegeta scoffed at that, how weak was this fool? Did he always need to define their emotional attachment? Was Yamcha that insecure, that needy? What an infant.</p><p>"No, Yamcha." Her voice was calm, calmer than he'd ever heard it before and Vegeta stopped in his tracks on instinct, he'd only made it three steps from the door. For the woman to go from screaming and breaking things to being <em>that </em>calm was never good, "I'm done, <em> we </em>are done, <em> this </em>is over. I want you to leave."</p><p>This fight was very different after all. Vegeta was trying hard to repress his illation at her statement and the seriousness in her tone. She was ending things with the idiot, finally.</p><p>"Bulma you don't mean this, you're just upset, it's really not a big deal," Yamcha stated flippantly.</p><p>Shit. It was going to start, the bluenette was going to cry. Vegeta could feel it in her ki. Yamcha just had to tell her how she was feeling. The fool didn't even have the wherewithal to read his own woman's emotions enough to prevent making her cry. Vegeta half-turned and cringed at the first sob, if there was one thing he hated above all others it was when this woman cried.</p><p>"No big <em> deal </em> ? NO BIG <em> DEAL </em> !?" Bulma had lost her cool, how could Yamcha think that cheating on her was no big deal? She had caught him. On their anniversary. "How could you? How could you do this to me? And on our <em> anniversary </em>?" So what if she had been a little late for their dinner date, she was working her ass off for Capsule Corp. "I have been nothing but faithful to you for YEARS! I'm twenty minutes late and you already had some skank in your lap!"</p><p>Skank. What the fuck was a skank? It was such a coarse and vulgar-sounding word. Faithful he understood. Vegeta turned fully to listen for more context so he could understand what he was hearing. ‘<em> Why am I doing this?’ </em> He asked himself. ‘ <em> Why do I care about this woman?’ </em> But he couldn't pull himself away, not when she was this distraught. He wanted to go in there and kick Yamcha out, she had told him to get out, twice now.</p><p>"Yeah, you were late!" Yamcha yelled, he didn't like how serious Bulma had been a few seconds ago. Was she really going to end their decade-long relationship? Well, if she was, he wasn't going to go down easy.</p><p>Bulma was shocked, was Yamcha really going to try to turn this around on her when she had caught him red-handed?</p><p>"Were you here, with your <em>other </em>boyfriend? I see how you look at him! How you drool after him. You've been doing it for a year now," Yamcha was digging, he knew it, but he couldn't stand that Bulma found Vegeta attractive.</p><p>What the hell was this pathetic human talking about? The Woman had been faithful to him, she had just stated as much. Over the past two years, Vegeta had been living here; he had never smelled another man on her, let alone seen Bulma with any other men, outside her father’s minions--something they referred to as <em>employees</em>, what the difference was he still didn’t know--and the other fighters of Earth.</p><p>"Are you serious right now!?" Bulma screeched causing even the Saiyan outside to flinch. "You know nothing is going on. You're just still jealous of my dream, but it was a DREAM! A dream Yamcha! Yeah, so I find him attractive, but I've never acted on it! Not like you! How many times have you cheated on me? How many girlfriends do you have? How many hussies like the one tonight do you have at your beck and call?"</p><p>Oh… that's what a skank is, a hussie, a lower class of female. It was fitting. Rage burned in his gut at the realization that the bluenette had caught Yamcha with one in his lap. It was disgraceful to betray one's mate. He knew Yamcha was filth and always wondered why the woman put up with his bullshit, but this was low to be unfaithful to such a creature as her, she was ‘first class’ Not even the lowest classes of Saiyan would consider such an act.</p><p>"Like you're at his!?" Yamcha yelled back. "You are such a hypocrite Bulma. You drop everything just to help him with another <em>little </em>project. Tell me how little is his <em> 'project' </em>huh? Can he even make you squirm with it?" Yamcha sneered as he finished.</p><p>Vegeta was disgusted further by the vulgar implications of the Z Fighter's words. However Bulma's next words shook him to his core, he hadn't realized who this mystery man they were discussing was.</p><p>"Would you leave Vegeta out of this already? NOTHING. IS GOING ON BETWEEN US! UGGH! You are so pathetic. This is so fucking typical. We are talking about you cheating on me! On ME! BULMA BRIEFS! The most desirable woman on Earth! Heiress to The Capsule Corp fortune and future head of the company and all you can think about is Vegeta. This isn't my problem, it's yours. You are obsessed with him. Get over it! So what if I had a dream that I kissed him, it was <em> YEARS </em> AGO! So I think he's gorgeous, so what!? I have never, <em> NEVER</em>, acted on it, and you know that. We have a working relationship nothing more, do you even realize the technology he has provided me with? The innovations he has helped me create? I just revolutionized space travel capabilities for Earth, again, all because of his generosity."</p><p>It was <em>him </em>they were fighting about? The woman had <em>dreamed </em>about him? <em> She </em>found <em>him attractive</em>? Of course, she would, he was a fine specimen, but she thought he was generous? He knew he was an asshole, arrogant, rude at times, obsessive, and very cold. But she sounded grateful towards him, there was admiration in her voice. Vegeta felt like the air had been forced from his lungs, as the woman continued.</p><p>"The least I can do is recalibrate the GS for him, or build another battle bot, repair his suit or build him armor. Which by the way has also changed our own earthly forms of armor and tactical gear. He is sticking around to help save this planet, he trains every day, he has goals, he has aspirations. What do you have Yamcha? You hit balls with sticks, and in reality that's only going to last another couple of years, you are terrible with money, you have no self-control, certainly no goals, and now… NO GIRLFRIEND! GET. OUT!"</p><p>"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth." Yamcha was furious and he advanced on Bulma.</p><p>"Please, Yamcha I'm done. I've told you the truth more times than I care to count. Has my story ever changed?" Bulma was crying into her hands and didn't notice the Z Fighter closing the distance between them. She leaned back into the counter and sobbed into her hands.</p><p>Vegeta wasn't really listening to the couple anymore. He was struggling with his internal monolog. He was secretly pleased by the news of her attraction for him. What was more staggering was how she spoke about Vegeta himself, no one had ever called him generous before, and while it threatened his reputation it boosted his ego to know that she, of all people, admired him, and that fact made the weakling jealous of him. Her sobs broke him out of his thoughts. He couldn't stand her tears and took an involuntary step towards the door but stopped when he felt the Z Fighter move toward the woman.</p><p>Now directly in front of her Yamcha placed both hands on the counter to either side of Bulma, caging her in. He wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted, her to admit she cheated and then to make up.</p><p>"The truth B. I want the truth. And you are going to give it to me one way, or another." The threat in his voice caused Bulma to lift her face from her hands in shock. She hadn't realized he was right in front of her and the look in his eye was scaring her.</p><p>"W-what do you mean one way or another?"</p><p>The fear in her voice combined with her tears, it was too much for him. He knew Yamcha had advanced on her, but he had assumed it was to comfort her, not intimidated her further. Taking the last two steps back to the door Vegeta grabbed the doorknob feeling it groan under the strain of his grip.</p><p>"You know what I mean, I'm going to make y-" he stopped when the back door flew open and both earthlings looked to see an irate Saiyan standing in the doorway. "Do you mind? We are a little busy here," Yamcha spat annoyed at being interrupted.</p><p>Feeling bolstered by Vegeta's presence Bulma tried one final time to send Yamcha away.</p><p>"No, we aren't! <em> We </em>aren't anything. I told you to leave, now just go!"</p><p>"I told you," Yamcha practically growled at her and her eyes grew wide at his venom, "I'm not going an-"</p><p>Yamcha didn't get to finish his sentence. Vegeta, seeing the fear in Bulma's eyes, had had enough and intervened. Grabbing the fool by his wrist and throat Vegeta slammed the weak human into the wall across the kitchen.</p><p>"The Woman told you to leave, she asked, she pleaded for you to go, and you INTIMIDATE HER!? In her own home?" Flaring his nostrils Vegeta took a breath and nearly gagged as his eyes began to water. "You reek of another woman. Ehh, did you take her in-in a facility!?" He hadn't meant to say that out loud it had just taken him by surprise that the weakling was that disgusting as to fornicate in a room meant for defecation. "That is disgusting, now go, as she said before I force you out. Or better yet, I could just make your complaints factual, and kill you myself this time." The evil grin cracked across his face and Vegeta hoped this weakling would try something so he could revel in slaughtering the fool. It's not like they needed him in the upcoming fight with the androids, the Z Fighter was fodder at best.</p><p>Yamcha gulped and looked behind Vegeta to the shocked face of Bulma across the kitchen, her eyes were wide, her hands covering her mouth that undoubtedly hung open. "I <em> knew </em>you two were fucking! Why else would he save you, huh Bulma?"</p><p>She couldn't respond, she barely registered Yamcha's words. Vegeta just outed Yamcha's cheating, confirming what she had suspected. The Saiyan prince could apparently smell it on him. And by the shock that had been on Yamcha's face when Vegeta called him out was proof enough that the Saiyan was correct. Bulma couldn't believe that Vegeta was standing up for her.</p><p>"Tch, does your vulgarity know no limits? Have you no honor at all? Threatening a woman, your own woman n-"</p><p>"I'm not his woman!" Bulma yelled, interrupting Vegeta. He didn't mind that she interrupted him and he glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked.</p><p>"Apparently, you have nothing left here, it's time for you to go," Vegeta dragged Yamcha to the front door and opened it. He lifted the Z Fighter by the throat and hissed, "You should've had more faith in your woman. I don't share. If she was mine, you would've <em> known </em> by now." With that Vegeta threw Yamcha out the door and closed it, not caring that the Z Fighter skidded across the street and into the field on the other side.</p><p>Vegeta returned to the kitchen. Bulma just stared at him as he stepped into the doorway. The sound of glass crunching under his feet caused him to look down before his shoulders relaxed and he sighed. The woman was clearly in some kind of shock and would undoubtedly be exhausted once she snapped out of it. So he walked to the closet and retrieved a broom. He began to sweep the mess into a pile. The simple, repetitive motion was helping to calm his ire and settle his thoughts.</p><p>"I didn't need your help." She started firmly.</p><p>Vegeta looked at her incredulously with a raised eyebrow briefly, before he continued his task.</p><p>"I didn't." She repeated and this time he didn't acknowledge her words. He knew she had, Yamcha was threatening her, he had her caged in by arms that could have broken her in two.</p><p>He saved her and now he was ignoring her! The nerve he had, he interrupted a fight he had obviously been listening to. And now he was brushing her off? Bulma was still upset and she reached for the nearest dish she could find. Without looking at what she was holding, she threw it as hard as she could at Vegeta's head. As it flew, she realized she had just thrown her mother's antique vase, one her father had gifted her on their twentieth anniversary.</p><p>Vegeta hadn't expected her to throw anything at him, but he reacted nonetheless. He heard the object leave her hand after picking it up, and turned to glare at her. Then he watched in slow motion as her face changed while she registered just <em>what </em>she had chosen as her projectile. It was her mother's most often used vase for her <em>precious </em>roses. Catching it before it made contact with his face, Vegeta groaned and leaned the broom into the corner. Then he walked over to the shelf to Bulma's left and placed the vase in the cabinet with glass doors so its beauty would be on display.</p><p>"I believe that holds significant sentiment for your mother," Vegeta said softly.</p><p>That was all he said before he continued with his chosen chore, but the softness in his voice caught Bulma off guard and she gasped as she bawled her hand over her heart into a fist. He had caught it, Yamcha never let anything hit him, but he also never prevented her from breaking anything. Over the years she had ruined several dragon radars, entire sets of dishes, her father's favorite mug (twice), an antique teapot, and several other pieces of rare pottery. All because Yamcha hadn't bothered to catch them when he had been beyond capable of it. Now, here was this universally feared man, one of the most powerful beings ever born, and he was not only cleaning up her mess but he had prevented her from making anymore of one without physically forcing her to calm down. She wondered if she threw more things at him if he would catch them too. She realized right then that this was the first time she found him truly endearing. He was doing something with completely unselfish motives, and he was doing it for her. Tears began forming in her eyes again at how foolish she had been to waste so many years on someone like Yamcha, and over the fact that this man before her, a man she had begun to admire would never look twice at her.</p><p>As he reached for the broom he had left in the corner Vegeta questioned his actions and words of the evening. Why the hell was he sweeping up the mess the woman made, why did he speak so softly to her? Why the fuck had he been so vulgar in his own implications at the end of the encounter with the weakling? Why did his instincts override him every time she cried in his presence? Every time her ki would flutter in that way he wanted to run to her and protect her. He hated this, yet he couldn't seem to stop himself and he continued to sweep up the broken glass.</p><p>Then it happened.</p><p>Her ki, it gave that flutter again.</p><p>There was no controlling it, no one was around to witness and haunt him later. He felt helpless to resist her when she needed comfort. Dropping the broom, Vegeta was in front of her in an instant with an arm around her waist pulling her away from the very same place Yamcha had trapped her and into his hard body that he curved around her’s. Bulma was so shocked by his actions that she stiffened instantly, but as he moved her body into his, into an embrace, she clung to him and cried into his chest. That gesture of support overwhelmed her and she couldn't hold back all of the hurt she felt. Vegeta wrapped his other arm across her back and held her closer. He didn't realize his small act would make her cry more and it was making him behave as he had never imagined he could.</p><p>There was a reason he had buried these instincts. As he stroked his hand up and down her back he was experiencing an internal war between his ego and his instincts with his pride caught in the middle. On one hand, he felt above this act, that it was beneath him to comfort some weak alien female. On the other, his instincts screamed that she was vulnerable and this was his responsibility to see to her comfort. That there was no greater act a man could do for his mate.</p><p><em> “Mfazi,” </em> came a voice from deep within him.</p><p><em>‘Oh</em> <em>no,’</em> Vegeta thought, this couldn’t be real. He had to get away from her before he did something to hurt her.</p><p>Vegeta was about to pull away as a host of emotions started to surface within him. Fear, something that he couldn't handle was predominant, but she prevented his thoughts from continuing when she sobbed out her own.</p><p>"Why wasn't I enough?" she cried into his chest.</p><p>This was like a knife through his heart and his instincts won the battle. Forcing his other emotions and thoughts aside.</p><p>"He was a fool. Do not shed tears over him," he whispered into her hair just above her ear. He was glad she had let it return to her naturally straight texture a month ago, it had been rather ridiculous in the puffy bush of curls.</p><p>"Why couldn't I have been enough?" Bulma wasn't listening, and had kinda forgotten <em>who </em>was holding her so tenderly. "I gave him everything for the past twelve years and he never loved me. He just wanted to possess me."</p><p>"You are not an object for any man to <em>possess</em>," Vegeta didn't like that phrase, it made it sound like Yamcha wanted her as a slave. The idea of anyone enslaving Bulma made his gut turn into knots.</p><p>"W-what?" Bulma looked up as tears streamed down her face. Did she hear him correctly? Did Vegeta, of all people, tell her she wasn't for anyone to possess? Was she dreaming again?</p><p>Vegeta looked down and wiped a tear from her face, "I said he is a fool, you are no possession, and you should not waste tears on such an inferior man." he cupped her cheek gently in his calloused hand.</p><p>"Why…'' Bulma was having some serious deja-vu. In the position, wrapped in Vegeta's arms, his thumb on her cheek stroking it so gently, she couldn't control herself and she followed through with her dream. Bulma rose on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Vegeta's.</p><p>Surprise. It was the first thing he felt as her soft lips pressed into his. Then lust came thundering down over him, and he pulled her in tighter and deepened the kiss, nearly devouring her mouth. When she moaned and gyrated her pelvis into his, Vegeta snapped out of his lust. His instincts screamed at him not to take advantage of her vulnerability, and his rational mind was freaking out over what he was considering doing? Mating with an Earthling? The prince of Saiyans mating a weak human from this pathetic backwater planet? It was unthinkable, and yet his instincts only insisted they wait. His fears screamed to distance himself from her. So, placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back until she reconnected with the counter. Realizing where he had returned her he immediately turned, with her still under his grasp, and nudged her toward the adjacent wall, away from him.</p><p>The hurt and embarrassment she felt by his rejection was salt in an open wound. Tears began anew in her eyes as her lip trembled.</p><p>"See I'm not, I'm not good enough. I-" she was cut off as her back connected with the wall and heat scorched her front.</p><p>"Don't say that." Vegeta had pushed the bluenette into the wall and held her there with his body, one hand on her hip, the other cupping her cheek. "Never say that," he growled, stroking her cheek with his thumb and looking deep into her eyes that were wide with surprise. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Please," came out somewhere between a purr and a growl.</p><p>"But if- if I was desirable enough you wouldn't-"</p><p>To silence her he pulled her hips into his so she could feel the evidence that she was desired. He made sure his swollen cock hit her hip and not her heated core - if he pressed it to her womb he feared he might not be able to stop himself - but he felt her ki shift all the same as her surprise turned into arousal. Again, he pulled away from her returning to the broom he'd dropped when her tears started. Confident that her tears had ceased he put distance between them.</p><p>Bulma was stunned, had Vegeta just said <em>please</em>? Had she really just felt his erection on her hip? Was that really his erection? It was harder than any she'd ever felt, not that she'd felt many only a couple but Yamcha's never came close to <em>that</em>. The Z Fighter wasn't impotent but he couldn't compare to the size or rigidity of what Vegeta was packing. Was the Saiyan prince really attracted to her? If so, why did he reject her when she offered herself to him? Suddenly she felt angry that this might actually be some type of game to him.</p><p>"What was that? Are you fucking with me?" she hissed at him.</p><p>Freezing at her cursing Vegeta looked up from his task to meet her face. Scowling he scoffed at her. He was respecting her person and had shown her she was extremely desirable, wasn't that what she wanted most? Didn't she understand his need to distance himself? Vegeta was a million times stronger than her, if he lost control he could kill Bulma.</p><p>"You think it's funny to mess with me like that? Are you insane? I threw myself at you and you rejected me?" Bulma was furious, her hands balled into fists and shaking at her sides.</p><p>"Wait? What?" Vegeta couldn't believe it, she took his refusal to take advantage of her as rejection? What had that despicable earthling done to this woman for her to think such a thing?</p><p>"You heard me," she said.</p><p>Vegeta quickly finished sweeping up the broken glass and placed the broom back into the closet. As he shut the door to the broom closet he spoke in the same soft tone he had been using with her all evening.</p><p>"I did, yes.'' Then he turned to meet her gaze and she was surprised by the raw emotions - and she was a little nervous to call it empathy - she saw in his black depths. "I heard what you said. I simply fail to see how you consider it a rejection of you. The only thing I reject is the idea of taking advantage of you. I showed you what you do to me. You are the only human worthy of my respect and I will- '' Vegeta stopped speaking as the realization of what he just said sunk in. He instantly blushed before looking away in an attempt to cover his slip-up and subsequential embarrassment. He had just told himself he would never tell anyone that he felt anything for this woman and then he had openly shown her! He wanted to be sick, but his smug instincts were keeping him calmer than his ego wanted.</p><p>"Respect?" Bulma couldn't believe it. Vegeta had indeed pressed himself into her to show her he found her desirable. And what was even more, he pulled away out of respect for her? He thought he would be taking advantage of her? How? She offered herself to him.</p><p>"Yes," he answered through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Well, I don't see how that is respectful at all. I made the first move and you shot me down." Bulma stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin up to the side.</p><p>He was shocked, had Yamcha been so awful to her that she had lost a part of her self-respect and worth?</p><p>"Yes, Woman," Vegeta turned to look at her. "Respect," he repeated looking deep into her eyes. "You are in a vulnerable state, that fool tried to destroy your self-worth. I will not do anything to jeopardize it further. I will not use you to slate my lust because you are vulnerable and he obviously succeeded to an extent." folding his arms over his chest, Vegeta cocked his head to the side and sneered, "What is with this pathetic planet and you humans that women can be threatened thusly in their own home and be made to feel so low by their males?"</p><p>The last part was more to himself but Bulma felt all of her anger dissipate. Vegeta was right, she was vulnerable, she felt like shit. Her confidence was shattered, and her self worth destroyed.</p><p>"How is unfaithfulness tolerated here?" he was still asking himself more than her.</p><p>She was seeing the prince in a completely different light than she ever had before. She had always assumed he had one of the most despicable pasts as a planet conquering warrior. But, maybe she was wrong. His next question directed at her pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Then it occurred to him that Yamcha had been threatening her, but with what? "What was he threatening you with?"</p><p>Bulma didn't like thinking about some of Yamcha's more extreme kinks. She never really enjoyed some of them, she only did it because he nagged her into it, when they were drunk usually, and she allowed it now and then because she loved him and wanted to please the former bandit. Sometimes when they fought he liked to use it as a means of <em>punishment </em>during makeup sex, dominating her completely to feel above her. All the color drained from her face as she looked anywhere but the Saiyan's eyes.</p><p>Vegeta caught a glimpse of the shame she felt with his question. It physically staggered Vegeta to see <em>that </em>kind of shame on her face and he found himself in front of her again. Using one curled finger to bring her face back to his, until their eyes met. In her sapphire orbs, it was there. Plain as day, Yamcha had harmed her physically somehow in a way that made her feel even more vulnerable. He wouldn't pry, if she wanted to say it she would, and he wouldn't force her into it. He knew that pain all too well. It was the pain of losing one's free will and being completely dominated and forced to do things you didn't want to do. A pain he had endured at far too young an age.</p><p>"Bulma," Vegeta said in his deep voice.</p><p>That was the first time he'd called her by name, and oh boy what a way to hear her name. She couldn't help but cry all over again the emotion, the empathy in that single word. She didn't know how but Vegeta knew she was hiding something or at the very least the ramifications of it on her psyche. She crumbled back into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her until her sobs subsided.</p><p>Vegeta wanted nothing more than to kill Yamcha, he didn't think that the human would go so far as to force her into things she didn't want. He feared just what those things might have been. Seeing that look in her eyes brought back his traumatic memory of Frieza using him in a sadistic game. He held the woman while she cried out her hurt and he let her shed tears for both of them while he was helpless to stop his memories from playing out in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is the reason for most of the warnings in this story. It will be very short as the level of description I put into it already makes me sick. Life isn't all drunk flirting with a sexy Saiyan. Vegeta was a slave for over twenty years and my version of events does have him enduring all the things that go along with that. The next chapter might go up today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama.</p><p>Again the content warnings of rape and underage are explicitly for this chapter and this chapter alone. </p><p>Don't hate me, this is only the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Vegeta was only six years old he had been taken away from his father and forced to live as a pet for the tyrannical Frieza. For almost five years he was inside of a cage or attached by chains to Frieza’s throne. The prince of Saiyan’s was nothing more than a dancing monkey, performing executions on command to those rebels that had risen against the Lord and his father, King Cold. Occasionally he would even have to fight to the death if Vegeta himself misbehaved. The fights always reminded him of when his father had taken him to the battlefield and showed the five-year-old prince what a true Saiyan warrior could do.</p><p>Eventually, he had been let out but was kept confined in a room and guarded at all hours.</p><p>The first time the young prince had been caught sneaking out of the fortress on planet Frieza, and his new gilded cage, was at the age of eleven. Three days prior, Vegeta took yet another dozen rebel lives but now he'd grown bored. With Frieza off-world, and Nappa, his new teacher, locked up in a cell, for some reason Vegeta was unaware of, Vegeta decided it was time to test his stealth skill. He had been sneaking out of his room at times, usually to climb the fortress or steal food from the kitchens. The young prince had discovered his guards were simply too easy to overpower, and for the mischievous prince, the opportunity was too tempting. So naturally, he escaped.</p><p>Vegeta spent an hour exploring the fortress in the dead of night. Making his way into a courtyard, Vegeta looked up into the night sky. There was no moon here, it had been years since he'd transformed and the prince missed the feel of all that power flowing through his body. Tutting, Vegeta flew up to the top of the wall. Being certain to hide in the shadows he gazed out at the world around the fortress.</p><p>It was a bleak planet. Despite the advances within the fortress, the rest of the people on planet Frieza lived in extreme poverty. The town outside the thick walls resembled the poorest of towns on planet Vegeta. Looking up to the sky again Vegeta tried to make out the nebula that provided light to where his homeworld was through the thick clouds. There were always clouds this time of year and it pissed him off. Why couldn't Frieza just let him go home? It called to his blood, the crimson skies, the thick atmosphere, the two moons that hung huge in the sky. That nebula that made the skies that bloody red. Vegeta ached for his home and his people.</p><p>Deciding the beings of this world would have to serve for his amusement this night, the prince jumped down from the wall. He silently made his way to that village. Determined to find something to amuse himself.</p><p>The village was even worse than he had thought. Vegeta was fairly certain he'd passed two corpses on his way down the main thoroughfare. Sick and homeless villagers huddled on side streets and in alleyways. It was disgraceful, even if they were the lowest classes, they at least deserved shelter and the chance to better their miserable existence. This was a complete waste of potential.</p><p>Venturing upon a house of sin, Vegeta stuck to the far side of the road, clinging to the darkest shadows. He was not ready to go back yet and <em>really </em>didn't want to get caught being where he was not allowed. Which was anywhere that wasn't his room, or on Frieza's leash.</p><p>The young Saiyan shuddered at the degrading humiliation that thing brought on. Yes, Vegeta had to wear a literal leash when the Lord brought his "little pet" out to play. Who was Frieza to call anyone tiny? At eleven, Vegeta was almost as tall as the pintsized lizard that made the Prince's skin crawl.</p><p>Vegeta heard some muffled noises coming from an alley ahead of him. He smirked hoping he could have a bit of fun with whatever drunken fool might be around the next building.</p><p>Creeping up to the corner what Vegeta saw made him feel strange. A large toad-like-looking soldier with a tail was holding onto a naked crying girl of the Siriuon humanoid variety. Vegeta was sure she couldn't have been much older than himself.</p><p>Now, Vegeta had seen naked and half-naked females before. Some wore leashes like him and that emasculated him, others were only ever for, decoration, or serving Frieza and his men, or all of the above. If, while in Vegeta's presence, any man got too handsy with females they were reprimanded with brutal and swift action. It wasn't because Frieza cared about any of the women, or his men, it was because he wanted to keep Vegeta ignorant until such a time that would be right to castrate the monkey. Frieza knew he would first need to break the headstrong Prince of Saiyans. Until Frieza decided it was time for such things no man or woman in his army was to copulate while in the same room as the prince, ensuring Vegeta's ignorance.</p><p>Seeing a fully naked woman that resembled his own kind being rutted upon, her chest flushed and bouncing, caused strange stirrings inside him he didn't understand. Contradicting those sensations were his instincts to protect the female from the vulgar brutality he was witnessing. The great beast within him screamed, females that bore offspring were to be treated with dignity, not battered and ruined like this massive brute was doing to the tiny female.</p><p>In his hesitation, Vegeta's instincts took over his actions. Before the prince knew it he was slamming his first into the side of the other male's face, sending the soldier hurtling into the wall at the other end of the alley. He removed his cape and draped it over the female where she fell to the ground. Scooping her slight form into his arms he leaped onto the roof.</p><p>There was a bright flash when he landed. Vegeta could recall a pain in his head, then nothing.</p><p>Opening his eyes Vegeta was confused by what he was looking at. His vision was blurry and he had trouble focusing on the images. Closing his eyes he groaned at the pain in his head and pressed his bare hands into the cold tile floor. As he tried to peel himself off the smooth stone he realized he was naked. </p><p>What the hell had happened to him?</p><p>His head spun, his ears rang, and his stomach lurched, emptying its contents as he rose up onto his hands and knees. Vegeta could remember taking out his guards and leaving the fortress. The walk through the pathetic village, how disgusted he was by the state of living, and a girl. She was being raped and he'd attacked, taking her away. Then he was blinded on the roof, and…and… He couldn't remember anything else. Where was he, and why was he naked? Clutching his head he groaned again.</p><p>As the ringing in his skull died down it was replaced with voices, three distinct voices. Two were speaking the third was whimpering and sobbing.</p><p>"...but my Lord, I-"</p><p>"I don't care what happened Zarbon! I'm going to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget." Frieza's harsh voice broke through the fog in Vegeta's mind. "No pet of mine runs away without consequences."</p><p>The cold voice grew louder and Vegeta knew Frieza was standing behind him. The prince could feel the lizard's eyes on him. All the elements around him seemed to close in at once, and try as he might Vegeta couldn't suppress the shudder that racked his body. Searing pain gripped his every muscle, and Vegeta screamed as he was lifted off the floor by his tail.</p><p>Frieza laughed, that sadistic chuckle of his, as the young prince dangled from his tail. Frieza had wrapped his own tail around the end of Vegeta's and yanked the boy off the floor and lifted him high enough that they were at eye level.</p><p>"Stay right where you are Zarbon," Zarbon froze in his move to leave at the sound of his name on Frieza's dark red lips. "You are going to help me teach this monkey a lesson after all. Finish what you started and show Vegeta how a real man takes a woman."</p><p>"But Sire, I-" Zarbon was at a loss, he wasn't really in the mood at the moment.</p><p>"Grrr, do it Zarbon, or I'll use <em>you </em>to show Vegeta what's coming to him," Frieza ordered.</p><p>"Oh, alright," Zarbon shifted his form and was suddenly the hideous brute Vegeta had knocked out in the alley. The whimpering stopped and then a feminine scream of horror filled the room. "Ugh, I do hate it when they are so noisy," The gravelly voice of Zarbon's true form sounded.</p><p>Vegeta dangled from his tail, immobilized by the excruciating pain. He could barely whimper, all he could do was watch as Frieza's right hand transformed. Again he vomited as the grotesque Zarbon picked the form of the same girl from earlier up by her dark blue hair and forced her face into his crotch. Frieza chuckled and shifted his tail around Vegeta's naked flesh. Taking the prince's tail in his cold hand Frieza adjusted his tail so he held Vegeta out in front of him and forced him to watch the tiny woman have every hole of her body violated by Zarbon.</p><p>After watching helplessly for two hours Vegeta began to cry from the horror. Blood was oozing out of wounds across the girl's body and the life faded from her eyes but Zarbon didn't stop his assault. Frieza coiled his tail tighter, stretching it out. The cold segmented appendage wrapped twice around his torso and once around the base of Vegeta's tail and he lost any control he had over his own body. The prince was helpless to do anything as that hard purple tip probed its way under his tail, between his glutes, and forced its way inside of Vegeta who screamed from the unbelievable pain. Frieza gripped Vegeta's hair with his free hand and yanked the youth's head back.</p><p>"If you want to cry like a woman, I'll fuck you like one," Frieza hissed into Vegeta's ear.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta shuddered and held Bulma a little tighter as he tried to fight against his memories. That hadn't been the last time Frieza had used his body. It went on that way for three years. Frieza forced Vegeta to mutilate his execution victims, or he would threaten to violate the prince. As Vegeta caved to evermore gruesome deeds, Frieza would rape him anyway. Until one night, after weeks of training his mind to release the sensitivity in his tail, Frieza grabbed him by it, and instead of being frozen with pain, Vegeta fought back. He injured Frieza badly but the fiend transformed and knocked him out. He awoke in a small personal space ship, to Nappa's off-key humming. They had been shipped off to the front lines.</p><p>He had buried the memory of his rape years ago. It was how his tail had stopped being sensitive before he arrived on Earth. The fact that this female had experienced anything remotely similar to it made him wish he'd killed the weakling instead of just throwing him across the street. When she returned his embrace he buried his nose in her hair and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.</p><p>When Vegeta shuddered Bulma realized how tightly he was holding her, his firm solid arms had her trapped, but she felt incredibly safe. What was this? He seemed to be giving her his physical strength. So the bluenette wrapped her arms around his trim waist and clung to him even tighter. Then she felt it as Vegeta released a stuttered breath above her ear and she knew he was dealing with some trama as well. She wondered at how could he have understood her pain. What might have happened to this man that was normally so standoffish no one could ever get close to him? Then his softly whispered words made her heart clench with his sincerity.</p><p>“You are enough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can never write about this kind of shit in a glorified manner and I don't see how others can. I am glad that that side of the fandom seems to be a thing of the past because YUCK!!!</p><p>I fell asleep before I finished editing last night and my mind was trying to work on a million different things. I might have also been stoned and staring at the mural on my closet doors for longer than necessary. My closet has two sliding doors that meet in the middle and there is this satisfying click when the magnets in them snap together... I might be crazy oh well have a good Monday everybody...today is my Sunday and I have to vacuum all the dog hair!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama.</p><p>Morning lovelies! I was trying to finish this up last night but I fell asleep halfway through editing. I have been having a good relationship with my pillow lately, normally I am a bit of an insomniac...hmm, oh well, maybe it's all the art I hung up and created this last week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're enough," he whispered once her sobs stopped and her breath began to even back out.</p><p>"Vegeta…" Bulma breathed into his neck and she ran the tip of her nose over his skin.</p><p>"You're enough," he repeated as he backed her into the wall again, only this time, he stayed with her.</p><p>"Please..." she begged softly. She felt so empty, so drained after all her tears, and she needed to feel something, anything other than this hollowness that plagued her soul and heart right now.</p><p>With one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip, he laid into her body where he had her pinned. Arching his neck to lean over her, the prince inhaled the aroma that was distinctly Bulma. Vegeta was drawn to where it was strongest, along her neck, and he hovered over her skin, his own breath causing her to quiver in his arms. She smelled delicious and without thinking he licked her collarbone, from the hollow of her throat to the top of her shoulder, where he nipped her gently. The growl came uncontrolled with the sweet-salty flavor of her flesh as it exploded across his tongue. He needed to taste more of her.</p><p>"Vegeta!" she gasped, and clung to him, hoping he might do that again. His actions were so unexpected, his tongue scorched her flesh, and made her knees weak. Yet the Saiyan warrior was being so uncharacteristically gentle with both his hands and the sharp teeth she could feel graze her skin. That growl of his was vibrating through them both and she felt heat wrapping around her core as his breath tickled at her throat. Her skin was tingling everywhere he was touching her. Bulma tried to remember if being in an embrace had ever felt this way before. She wanted more of this, more of <em>him</em>. Whimpering she pressed herself into him and pleaded for him to do more. </p><p>"Please, Vegeta," she mewled, loving how his deathly strong hands clenched and flexed when she said his name. He didn’t hurt her but she knew he could and that fact only drove her desire for him higher.</p><p>The scent of her arousal hit him hard and Vegeta struggled to keep the reigns on his control. It was slipping and he almost regretted licking her skin. Almost. She tasted so damn good he wanted more, He longed to sample every inch of her flesh. Taking what he had hoped would be a deep steadying breath only caused him to inhale more of her, the Saiyan did regret that. With each passing second, her arousal was growing and he found himself cocooned in the intoxicating jasmine and citrus of this delicate creature. He needed to know what other parts of her tasted like.</p><p>Bulma felt the tension between them growing with each second he didn’t respond with anything other than the low rumbling in his chest. She let her hands wander his back. Both sliding up over the well-defined muscles to his shoulder blades. One slipped around to the front of him and glided up his large firm pectorals to snake its way around his neck and into his feather-soft hair. The other made a return journey down to his wait and lower teasing a caress over his glutes, they clenched under her gentle touch and Bulma hesitated to press further. Vegeta was a deadly predator after all, and on some base level, she recognized that he was not someone to push.</p><p>… Not yet at least…</p><p>“Vegeta, <em> please</em>,” she pleaded again knowing it was all she could do to gain a fraction of control in this situation. Only one person on Earth could make Vegeta do anything and it wasn’t her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t challenge him in other ways.</p><p>Bulma’s begging made Vegeta want to throw her over his shoulder and have his way with her, but he wouldn't take his pleasure in her, not now. He couldn't keep images of his past out of his mind and he didn't want it to influence his first time with his mate. She was still vulnerable even though her arousal was calling to him and she was being forward with her desire. Eventually, his instincts caved, he would please her, but only her. Vegeta needed to give himself time before he would be ready to take her, but he would give her what she needed for now.</p><p>"Mmm," he hummed as he took another breath filled with her scent, and he raised his head back up to look into her eyes. Bulma’s face was still puffy from crying and her tears weren’t completely gone from her skin. He licked up her cheek to remove the traces, the pheromones therein, helped to stave off his lust. Using his hand on her hip he lowered it over her ass imitating what she had done but went further and brought her leg up to his own hip, kneading her thigh gently. "He was a fool, you deserve <em>so</em> <em>much </em>more," he breathed into her ear before he cupped the cheek he had just licked and pressed his lips to hers once again. </p><p>Bulma could admit that no one had ever licked her tears away and it made her feel both embarrassed and cherished at the same time. She wrapped her leg around his hip and powerful thigh when he prompted her, and she took the opportunity to grind her heat against the rigid shaft she could feel straining his tight shorts. Vegeta’s words barely registered as his hand held her thigh just below her the curve of her ass, and his kiss was so gentle it made her whimper. Bulma fisted his hair and moved to deepen their kiss and show him how hungry she was for him, but he pulled away and sank to his knees in front of her.</p><p>Placing her leg over his shoulder Vegeta ran his hands up her thighs and looked into her azure depths. He could see her confusion and disappointment, it made him smirk at her until a soft "oh" escaped her lip. Then the prince dragged his eyes down her body until they rested on the pink panties she was wearing under her short skirt that was now in full view of his hungry eyes. Before the blush could even form as she watched him stare at her panties he moved the cotton fabric aside and dove forward to eat her sex with vigor. He slid his tongue over her clit and into her folds tasting her depths before working his way around her opening.</p><p>At first, Bulma was unsure what he was doing as his hand caressed down her throat, between her breasts, over her stomach, and around her hip when he took a knee. His obsidian eyes bored into her own with a smirk on his lips that could make the devil blush. When it clicked for her she felt like a queen, there was in fact a prince on his knee prepared to please her. Then she was surprised out of her thoughts when Vegeta's hot tongue slid over her clit. She yelped and clutched at his head trying to guide him back when he explored the rest of her with his slippery appendage. It had been ages since she had gotten any attention like this and she wanted to make sure it would be good.  When he finally reached her clit again she gasped and moaned as he probed and prodded it with his tongue. Her legs almost gave out at the contact. </p><p>Vegeta lifted her other leg so she sat on his shoulders and he pinned her hips to the wall with both hands. Finding the hard nub to be her weak point, Vegeta swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked it into his mouth. The noises the bluenette was making were driving Vegeta wild as he continued his oral assault. Moving back down to insert his tongue deep into her opening Vegeta growled into her causing her to shake almost violently. He stroked her inner walls with his tongue until she was begging for more and her juices flowed to coat his tongue. She tasted even better here and he wanted to drown in the nectar she produced. Returning his attention to her clit, he flicked at the sensitive bundle and sucked it into his mouth. Her thighs clamped around his head and he released her hips to plant his palms flat against the wall, forming a sort of seat to support her. </p><p>Bulma didn’t even notice how he had her supported against the wall or even that he had stood up and her head nearly reached the ceiling. She was in heaven, with her fingers tangled deep in the flame-like crown of soft hair, and a tongue made of fire delivering sweet torture to her core. She cried out for him to keep going, she was close and wanted to feel the pure euphoric bliss of her release.</p><p>Vegeta rolled her nub between his teeth and she curled over the top of him, arching her body to curve around his head. He pressed his tongue into her clit firmly while he rolled and suckled at it, and her thighs began to shake and shudder. While one finally hard flick he bit down a little harder and Bulma threw her head back on a keening wail, her thighs squeezing so tight he couldn’t breathe. Vegeta felt more moisture pooling onto his chin and he switched to lapping at her entrance until it ceased and he chased every last morsel up into her until the walls inside her fluttered, imitating what her legs had done and a second smaller explosion raked her body. Slowing his movement he left her core but continued to make sure he got every last drop. Each time his tongue dragged over her glistening lips she shuddered and gasped. Replacing her undergarment Vegeta pulled away, kissing and nipping her thigh as he did so. Holding her in place against the wall Vegeta allowed her legs to slide off her shoulders and he lowered her back down to hold her there until she found the will to stand.</p><p>Bulma was on cloud nine, even after years of practice, Yamcha had never eaten her like that. She pressed a hand to her head as she leaned into the wall and realized she was inches from the ceiling and he was lowering her back to the floor. Nervous to look at the Saiyan she tried to wrap her brain around what had just happened, it had not been what she had expected at all. She had expected a rough and wild fuck between the sheets with the prince of all Saiyans. Not for him to go down on her in the kitchen.</p><p>The kitchen! Oh, kami they were in her parents' kitchen!</p><p>This brought Bulma out of her post-orgasmic daze enough to find her feet. She even had to stand up a bit from where Vegeta held her, but as soon as she did he removed his hands, turned away from her, and headed for the door. There was just no way he could stay in the same building, let alone room with her, and not drive his cock into her warm wet interior, but his mind was still clouded with images of Frieza and the terrible things he'd done.</p><p>"Wait," she called and he froze mid-reach for the doorknob. "Don't, don't you want to... come upstairs?"</p><p>Vegeta looked at her over his shoulder and he made sure to let her see the conflict in his eyes, "Do not think of this is a rejection, please," and with that, he returned to the ship for the night.</p><p>Bulma was stunned Vegeta had just said please for the second time in one night! Was he sick or something? And why did he look so pained and remorseful before he left? Was it because he had refused himself pleasure but had given into hers? She felt incredibly powerful remembering the hungry way he looked at her when he was on his knees before her. He was on his knees at her feet! The warrior prince, one of the strongest men ever to exist went to his knees at her feet and gave her pleasure while forgoing his own. Bulma pinched herself and yelped confirming she was indeed awake.</p><p>This hadn't been a dream.</p><p>Which meant she really had broken up with Yamcha and boy was it <em>over</em>. She wouldn't be going back to him after what just happened. It made her regret not leaving Yamcha earlier. If she had known an orgasm could be like <em>that </em>she would've left him years ago. Vegeta had given her one of the most intense orgasms and he'd <em>only </em>used his mouth! What would it be like to have the rest of him? If just a kiss could get him that incredibly hard she would press her advantage. </p><p>Had Vegeta given her the advantage on purpose? </p><p>Was it really an advantage? </p><p>He'd pleased her but now she couldn't get his burning gaze out of her mind. But he had only given, he hadn't taken anything from her. He had given her safety and peace by removing Yamcha, he had given her a reprieve by cleaning her mess, saved her from ruining her mother's vase, given her support when she had broken down into tears, given her empathy by staying. Then he had given her pleasure, and power when he refused his own and practically pleaded for her to let him go. She felt overwhelmed with everything he had given to her, no man had ever given her so much without expecting something in return, or just taking what they wanted, and she could never return to having less.</p><p>Outside Vegeta launched himself into the sky and dove for the ocean.</p><p>He swam for hours in the cool depths, hoping it would clear his mind. What the hell was the matter with him? Was he getting soft? Was he losing his mind? Why did this woman affect him so much? It was dragging up memories he wanted to keep buried, the pain was just too much to handle. </p><p>He laid back and looked up at the night sky. He didn't need this distraction right now, he had a little over one year until the androids arrived to destroy this planet. And now he had a good reason to save it but still hadn't achieved his goals. How was he going to do that with Bulma's hot welcoming body tempting him away from his training? </p><p>He couldn't risk it. </p><p>He had to find some way to isolate himself, he would have to leave the planet. That would hurt her especially now that he'd given her a taste of his passion for her. </p><p>Why couldn't this have waited, why did it have to happen with a weaker species? </p><p>She was so fragile that it gave him a sick kind of pleasure knowing he could end her with a flick of his finger but knew he never would. </p><p>Why was he attracted to this brilliantly intelligent woman with a strong mind and a weak body? </p><p>Why did this one have to have such a mouth on her? </p><p>Why did he have to think of her mouth?</p><p>He groaned.  He'd finally calmed his raging boner and it was deciding on a repeat appearance. Rolling back over he paddled across the sea.</p><hr/><p>Three days went by and Vegeta had been avoiding her, she was sure of it, and it pissed her off royally. So she had decided she was going to do something about it. She wasn't sure exactly what, but cornering the Saiyan was how she was going to start. He had disappeared for two days after their encounter in the kitchen, the night she ended things with Yamcha. Her nerves were beginning to wreak havoc on her as she approached the gravity chamber, but when she made it to the door she found the place empty.</p><p>Where did he go? He had been there for breakfast, the pile of dirty plates could only have been made by the Saiyan.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta having felt her ki signature moving towards him had left the ship and flown into the sky above the Capsule Corp compound. He had to avoid her, she pulled his instincts out, instincts he wasn't comfortable with. His bloodlust on full moons he understood, he accepted and looked forward to it at times. Of course, as of the past couple of years he only killed animals, usually for food for the Briefs, but it had already made sense to him. Not this <em>feeling </em>towards the female scientist, he wanted to see her safe, content, happy even. Vegeta wanted to sweep her into his arms and ravage her body and bind her soul to his own. Dammit, he didn't need this, he could not have this now, maybe after the Androids and Kakarot were destroyed. Maybe, but right now he needed to be able to concentrate on the task at hand. Becoming a super Saiyan, not the increasingly distracting blue-haired female that was below him.</p><p>He flew away to the continent and the mountains in the distance he wouldn't be able to return to the gravity room tonight, not with her scent lingering outside the door. Memories of the other night were flooding his mind and his senses. The sight of ecstasy etched on her face the smell of her sex, the taste. The blatant raw desire in her eyes, the flush that had engulfed her chest, neck, and face, the feel of her soft perfect lips. These had been distracting him for days and he needed to do something about it. So he would meditate in the wilderness until he could find a way to rid himself of this desire.</p><hr/><p>Disappointed, Bulma returned to the house. Gathering her things she left for the lab. Maybe throwing herself into work would take her mind off Vegeta. She didn't understand why he had been so distant. As she flew her chopper to work she couldn't get the image of him, from when she'd broken down the second time, out of her mind. She saw it in his eyes when he had made her look at him, he knew her pain or at least something similar to it. It made her wonder what had happened to him in his previous life as Frieza's slave? What kind of torture had he endured to make him understand her pain? Or had he simply seen it on others? If so why would he care about hers? Did he have feelings for her?</p><p>No. </p><p>Vegeta didn't care about anyone or anything other than himself and attaining more power. </p><p>Right?</p><p>Bulma thought about that for a moment. He <em>had </em>come in and removed Yamcha from her home.</p><p>“<em> The woman told you to leave, she asked, she pleaded for you to go, and you INTIMIDATE HER!? In her own home?” </em>his words wrang in her mind. </p><p>Had he been listening to their argument? He had to have been, she had only told Yamcha to leave the once in Vegeta's presence.</p><p>Okay, so he eavesdropped then swooped in and saved her as soon as she had gotten uncomfortable. He cleaned up her mess, saved her mom's vase--even commenting on how it was important to her mom--and pulled her into his arms when she cried. </p><p>Kami, the way he held her. </p><p>She felt as safe as when Goku would pull her from danger but never had her old friend made her feel so comforted, so delicate. Vegeta even contradicted her and called Yamcha a fool when she doubted her worth, he told her she wasn't a possession, he even said please! He confessed he was attracted to her--well he showed her at any rate--told her he respected her, even made a point of not taking advantage of her. Then he'd given her a pleasurable release that empowered her and told her it wasn't a rejection when he declined her invitation to her bed. My god the way he had pleased her the hunger in his eyes, his voice.</p><p>“<em> You are enough… You are enough.” </em>He'd said it again and again before going down on her.</p><p>“OH. MY. GOD!” she screamed into the air inside her car as the realization dawned on her.</p><p>Vegeta cared about her!? He actually fucking <em> cared </em>about <em>her</em>!</p><p>Bulma nearly dropped out of the sky in her chopper from the shock of that realization. What was she going to do? She wanted him, yeah, but that was mostly physical on her part, but who could blame her? The man was like a freaking god! His attitude left much to be desired though, he was: arrogant, self-absorbed, single-minded, obsessive, egotistical, and a universally feared mass-murdering narcissistic maniac. </p><p>Wasn’t he?</p><p>At least that was what she thought she had known about him. As it stood he hadn't killed anyone in years now, then the other night he had been gentle, caring, supportive, protective, empathetic, even selfless; both when he cleaned the glass from the floor and when he had pleasured her. All of those were words she <em>never </em>would've used to describe <em>him</em>. If that was what he was really like under that cold hard, heartless exterior she wanted to know more. </p><p>No. </p><p>She needed to know more about Vegeta. Strengthening her resolve to know more about him she landed her chopper and capsulated it before heading in to work. Her mind made up she was able to put all of her other thoughts on the subject aside and have a productive day.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta flew at top speed towards the tallest mountain on the Western horizon. Not thinking about where he was going. It just so happened that the mountain was none other than mount Paozu. As he drew closer a familiar energy signature flared and an instant later Goku was in front of him. Shifting his trajectory a fraction, Vegeta flew past the other Saiyan. Ignoring Kakarot the prince continued towards his destination.</p><p>Goku and Gohan happened to be home for the day so Gohan could do some studying as Chi-Chi requested. Earth's protector had been outside chopping wood for Chi-Chi when he felt Vegeta approaching the area at breakneck speed. It made him curious, although he had felt Vegeta nearby a few times over the past couple of years the other Saiyan usually steered clear of the area, and never had he gotten this close before. It seemed to Goku that Vegeta was headed for the mountain and not for his home. He had to wonder why after the last year and a half of avoiding him like the plague was Vegeta venturing so close?</p><p>"<em> Yup he's headed for the mountain," </em> Goku thought as he assessed the other Saiyan's trajectory.</p><p>"Dad! Dad! What's going on? Why's <em> he </em> coming here?" Gohan yelled out his bedroom window.</p><p>"Don't worry Gohan, Vegeta's on his way to mount Paozu, not here. I'm gonna go make sure he isn't going to destroy the mountain. Be back soon!" and with that Goku surged his ki and flew into the sky to intercept Vegeta. "<em> I hope I can convince him to stay with Bulma, Trunks is such a great kid, he deserves his dad, and it would be good for Vegeta too," </em> Earth's protector thought as he stopped directly in Vegeta's path, but the prince just altered his course a degree and blew past.</p><p>"Whoa, Vegeta. Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Goku asked as he caught up and flew beside the other Saiyan. "Having trouble with Bulma?" He teased.</p><p>Vegeta stopped dead and stared at the other man for a moment.</p><p>Goku was uneasy and now worried he might have said too much and irrevocably fucked up the future for his fellow Saiyan and his dear friend Bulma. He opened his mouth to back peddle but never got a word in. Vegeta took him by surprise and hit Goku right in the jaw.</p><p>Did everyone know of Bulma's attraction for him but the prince himself? </p><p>Furious, and needing an outlet for his rage he struck the other Saiyan with all the pier he could put into a right hook. At the moment of contact, he saw the weakling, Yamcha's face superimposed over Goku's.</p><p>Goku had a few seconds, after the shock and pain of the violent contact wore off, to think about how he needed to be more careful with his words towards Vegeta at the moment. Also, he wagered Vegeta was very close to reaching Super Saiyan, the prince was twice as strong as he'd been before his final fight with Frieza. Goku needed to find out exactly where the relationship between the prince of Saiyans and Bulma was at so he didn't mess things up. </p><p>With the arrival of the androids barely over a year away he had assumed Bulma might already be pregnant, but now he wasn't so sure. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Vegeta was above him and about to strike him into the ground. He figured he'd let the man blow off a bit of steam, then he would probe the prince for information.</p><p>They sparred for the next hour, Vegeta getting in several hits and Goku landed twice as many but tried to keep it friendly, or as friendly as possible.</p><p>During a pause, where they both needed to catch their breath, Goku finally asked, "So what's eating you? You can talk to me Vegeta, this doesn't always need to be a fight."</p><p>"Like I need to talk about my life with anyone, be it you or that infernal woman!" Vegeta shot back in his rage at still not being able to best the third-class Saiyan.</p><p>"Believe me I get it, Bulma can be a pain in the ass. You know we used to travel a lot together when we were kids? She was always making trouble and screeching! Sometimes my left ear still rings from her shouting in it so many times." Goku confessed.</p><p>Vegeta couldn't hide the smirk that Bulma in all of the fragility was able to do some long-term damage to his rival, but he quickly tried to cover it with a scoff.</p><p>"You know I'm glad you are staying here, and with the Briefs', I think it's good for Bulma to get to know how other men are. For as much as I used to look up to Yamcha and he is my friend, he and Bulma aren't really that good for each other. There isn't any respect between them anymore." Goku cringed not sure if he had said too much.</p><p>Vegeta saw red with the mention of the weakling and went on the offensive, attacking Goku with renewed vigor. For the next fifteen minutes, they shot around the sky, not able to land a single hit on the other, always blocking and striking only to be blocked. Goku began to ponder what he should say next and hoped he could convince Vegeta that Bulma was good for him too. In his internal musings he let his guard down and Vegeta threw a hammer fist into Goku's left ear.</p><p>"Ow ow owww!" Goku whined as he held his ear and danced through the air in his surprised pain. "Did you have to hit me in the ear? Geeze Vegeta, that really hurt!"</p><p>"Quit your whining Kakarot and fight me!" Vegeta growled.</p><p>"Not if you're going to be such a jerk, jeez. What the heck? Why are you out here anyway? You've been on earth for years and you haven't sought me out once until today. So what gives?"</p><p>"I did not seek you out. I simply wished to venture to that mountain," Vegeta thrust a hand towards mount Paozu. "It was you that put yourself in my path."</p><p>"Fair enough, but that still didn't answer my question."</p><p>"I don't have to answer to you, so just stay out of my way!" Vegeta was livid.</p><p>Goku decided to switch tactics and said, "Well I hope you haven't done anything to damage the professor's home, or hurt Bulma."</p><p>"I would never harm her, she is-" Vegeta stopped before he embarrassed himself. He could feel the blush burning his cheeks and balling his fists at his sides looked down and away.</p><p>Smiling triumphantly Goku finished for Vegeta, "like a princess." Goku let a small laugh out at the way Vegeta's head snapped back up, not sure if it would simply snap off his neck. "It's true, well, at least by Earth standards. I mean there is some royalty around but they all have a lot less power than the Briefs' wield through Capsule Corp. Bulma, she could rule this planet if she ever settled down. That girl has a wild side."</p><p>Vegeta wasn't sure what to say. He had known the humans he stayed with were among the most elite by the backward Earth standards, but to hear this idiot say as much was shocking.</p><p>"She and the weakling ended their...whatever it was, the other night," Vegeta wondered why he had offered that info, but deep down knew he wanted more insight on the bluenette.</p><p>"Ha, did she finally catch him cheating?" Vegeta gave a single nod. "Yeah, he's been unfaithful for a long time, almost since the beginning. In my youth, I didn't know what it was or how much it meant to Bulma. I had thought he had stopped, that's why I never called him out, but I guess I was wrong. How is she holding up? They have been together for a long time, he owes her his life."</p><p>"What do you mean by that Kakarott?" Vegeta asked angrily.</p><p>"Oh, well," Goku frowned outwardly but inwardly he was pleased he got Vegeta to start talking and asking questions about the future mother of the prince's heir. "Yamcha was the Dreaded Desert Bandit before we met him. Bulma is the reason he isn't still out there robbing and murdering. She's the reason he turned his life around and has started to make something of himself. He owes her everything, but she could do better."</p><p>"She did all of that and yet he-," Vegeta cut himself off, that was not his truth to tell. He was, however, surprised to learn the weakling had been an enemy in the beginning, much like Vegeta himself.</p><p>"He what, Vegeta?" Goku asked curiously, he didn't think Yamcha would ever be cruel to Bulma, but he had not spent much time around them since he was a little kid, and they seemed pretty toxic as adults.</p><p>"Mmm," Vegeta grunted, not willing to say any more on the subject.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Goku wasn't sure how to feel, they were two of his oldest friends and he loved them both. Future Trunks didn't seem to know specifics about his mother and Yamcha's relationship, but he couldn't see Bulma disparaging the dead either.</p><p>"Of course she is!" Vegeta gritted his teeth and battled with himself again. Not liking the insinuation he couldn't protect his chosen female, but infuriated he would even entertain the notion. Instead, he went on the offensive and attached Kakarott again.</p><p>He didn't realize how much he'd needed a good spar. Kakarott was the only one on this measly little planet that could give him the challenge he needed to better himself. The two most powerful beings on Earth continued to push the other towards their true potential until the sound of a female voice carried up from the ground below.</p><p>They both heard Goku being called by his female. "Shit, well this was fun Vegeta, thanks for the spar I gotta go before chichi decides to beat me with a frying pan again. Her temper is almost as scary as Bulma's. BYE! Oh, please don't blow the mountain up, it's kinda important us earthlings." and with that Goku vanished, leaving a very confused Vegeta hovering in the air.</p><p>Vegeta was left there floating in the air, fuming after the retreating Kakarott. Wondering why the fool offered up so much information on the subject of the woman? He chalked it up to the other Saiyan's lack of intelligence and continued to the mountain. His frustration had dissipated somewhat with the impromptu sparring match they had. And he settled into a place near a hidden waterfall where he could meditate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to my lovely friend RoyalBlueRoses for helping me with her amazing suggestions and input on this chapter. I am soo glad I know you! XOXO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hovering in the air, in the billowing clouds of mist pouring out of the waterfall, with his legs folded and both of his feet on the tops of his thighs, Vegeta went deep within himself to confront his instincts. That great ape within.</p><p>It was waiting for him and unleashed a vicious string of snarls and growls. Vegeta had to quell his feelings of indignation at the effrontery of the ape, it was after all his more primal self and was neither above nor below him in any way. </p><p><em> Why do you neglect our female? </em>It demanded, referring to Bulma.</p><p><em> ‘That banshee is not our female!’ </em>Vegeta countered already agitated with this interaction. </p><p><em> Not fully. Not yet… The lack of a mating mark is only a technicality, that you should rectify, IMMEDIATELY! </em>It roared and almost knocked Vegeta out of himself, the needs driving his instincts were beginning to overwhelm him. </p><p>‘<em> A weak and vulnerable Earthling is not suitable for The Prince of all Saiyans.’ </em>Vegeta scoffed and insisted that a weak human was not fit for the prince of all Saiyans. </p><p><em> You fool, our world is gone. Our culture decimated, and our people nearly wiped from existence. You are a prince of nothing but dust. Very few known species are compatible with our DNA and the third class has already proven these Earth creatures can bear strong young. Do not deny that there is a strength buried in the depths of this race, and do not deny you want to mark our female while planting your seed in her depths. </em>It countered.</p><p>Vegeta was aghast that the ape was interested in such things as offspring and mates. </p><p><em> ‘Such things are beneath me, I am too good for-’ </em>and insisted it was beneath them. </p><p><em> Fool! </em> The ape snarled, <em> Producing a strong heir is our duty, one the female will share in. The third-class has an heir. What makes that scum more deserving than us? What gives </em>you <em>the right to end the Saiyan race when a perfectly suitable mate sleeps on the other side of the flimsy wall near your head? Mating is our right. The Cold empire sought to have us eliminated, it’s only fitting we create more offspring to eliminate that family of foul lizards. </em> </p><p><em> ‘I am not ending the race we are already destroyed, that was Frieza’s doing not mine.’ </em> Vegeta argued. <em> ‘How dare you presume to blame me for something so dishonorable?’ </em></p><p><em> Oh, no? </em> The Oozaru hissed angrily. <em> So your goal is to attain the legendary power and eventually die without passing on that strength? Without handing down the legacy of our heritage and culture? You would allow the great Saiyan race to be forgotten? How is that honorable? How is it noble? Taking a mate is your birthright, your responsibility. If not you, then who will pass on our great legacy? The third-class?  </em></p><p>A dark chuckle rolled through his mind like thunder, or storm waves crashing against the rocky shore, and made Vegeta shudder as it almost reverberated through him.</p><p><em> That third class doesn't know the first thing about being a Saiyan, he sees himself as an Earthling and has raised his son as such. </em> </p><p>Vegeta couldn't argue with that. </p><p>
  <em> ‘These Earth creatures are fragile.’ </em>
</p><p>The deep husky laughter rolled through him again.</p><p><em> Take our female </em> <b>Prince </b><em>before I take over your senses and do </em><b>it </b><em>myself. </em>It snarled, annoyed at his excuses.</p><p><em> ‘You will not harm the woman!’ </em>Vegeta snarled back protectively.</p><p>He was met with more laughter at his protectiveness. <em> If you feel so strongly neither of us will ever damage the fragile woman, our woman. Accept what you already know to be truth, and stop living in this pathetic state of denial, </em> <b>Prince. </b>The beast rasped as it receded back into the shadows of his mind.</p><p>Vegeta then opened his eyes to see the view out of the gorge, across the wilderness out to the sea, and the islands, where past that, west city rested, and the only creature he longed to see. Still not comfortable with the idea of offspring, Vegeta knew if he didn't act, his instincts could do irreversible damage to the woman. Thinking about her brought back images from their encounter a few days back and he felt his pants tightening around his groin. He had to admit she was the most gorgeous specimen he'd laid eyes on and he couldn't wait to see the rest of her.</p><p>He had started masturbating the morning after he had returned to earth over a year ago. At first, there was a mixture of different images in his head, some of Bulma, others of times Frieza had forced him to come and he wouldn't be able to finish. It made him sick, but he kept trying to filter out those awful things by concentrating on every detail he knew of Bulma and her body. </p><p>It hadn't been working until recently. After their encounter in the kitchen, he had the taste of her, the feel of her, and the sound of her pleasure to banish the trauma from his mind when he pleased himself. None of that made Vegeta any less nervous about trying. </p><p>He feared failure.</p><p>Could he even perform? Would he be haunted by his past? What if he lost control and hurt her because every terrible thing that had happened to him resurfaced and like when he'd imagined hitting the weakling but it was Kakarot and he damaged Bulma...or worse, killed her?</p><p>The prince jolted with the forceful cry that thundered through his mind. The beast would never allow her to die at their hand and if the stubborn prince would let the monkey lead him, accept the assistance for once in his fucking life, they would be able to overcome the past. Besides, sitting around wondering 'what if' and <em>quitting </em>before even trying was cowardly and unbecoming for the Prince of all Saiyans. Those sneaky instincts knew exactly which buttons to push and Vegeta knew he needed to prove not only to them but himself as well that he could do this. How difficult could it be?</p><hr/><p>Back in West City, Bulma was finishing up at work. It was late afternoon and she had been very productive. Pleased with the amount of work she completed and caught up on, she made her way out of the building with a spring in her step that hadn't been there since bringing Yamcha back to life after Namek. She was excited to go home and hoped Vegeta would be there and might finally talk to her again. </p><p>However, she had decided to let him come to her, he wanted her, of that much, she was certain. So, it would only be a matter of time before he sought her out. She was irresistible after all, and the prince wouldn't be able to find anyone better on this planet. For a fleeting moment, she worried he might leave. She knew that there were other life forms out there and many were much stronger than her, but how many had her brains? She dismissed the thought, the prince was here on this planet and was sticking around for at least another year or so. </p><p>Who cared what might happen after the androids? </p><p>She was going to make the most of her life right now, and hopefully know once and for all, what it was like to have a Saiyan in her bed. Stepping out the door to the heli-lot Bulma made her way into the sunshine and her face fell as she saw who was waiting there.</p><p>Waiting, with a bouquet in hand, was none other than Yamcha. He smiled brightly at her, a smile that used to make her knees weak, now it just made her stomach turn. Bulma kept her face impassive as she raised her chin and walked past the Z Fighter. Frustrated, Yamcha chased after her.</p><p>"Come on Bulma I'm sorry, you know I love you. I want us to work this out. I promise it will never happen again," Yamcha said in a rather arrogant fashion, assuming this wouldn't take very long even though she was being stubborn.</p><p>Bulma stopped and released the capsule that held her chopper then turned to face her ex with her hands on her hips. He smiled that smile again and she scowled at him, imitating Vegeta as best she could. Reaching her hand out without a word she stretched her fingers towards the bouquet. Yamcha was delighted she was going to accept the bouquet, it was the first step in getting her to forgive him. He offered the bouquet and watched as she pulled it to her. </p><p>Bulma took a deep whiff of floral arrangement as she brought it up to meet her nose. She watched through the flowers and her lashes as the smile on his face never wavered. That is until she frowned down at the flowers and smacked him over the head with it.</p><p>"You fucking asshole!" she shouted. "You think I'm going to forgive you?" She hit him again and petals burst from the bouquet. "You think you can weasel your way back into my bed? Go fuck yourself Yamcha! We are done for good. I'm not going to forgive you for the way you have treated me, how much you have lied to me, and your blatant disrespect and disregard for me and my feelings." </p><p>She smacked him with the bouquet again and again throughout her tirade until all the petals were either clinging to him or scattered on the ground around him. Tossing the stems and sticks back at his face roughly she finished with, "Now leave me alone," and then she turned and hopped into her chopper and went home. Leaving him there stunned by her rejection.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta waited until it was nearly dinner time to return to the Capsule Corp home. His home, he admitted to himself. It was the only place he had ever been accepted and allowed freedom without the constant threat of death or battle of some kind looming over him. He had decided he would go to her, she had come looking for him twice in the past couple of days and now he was ready to face up to what his instincts were screaming at him.</p><hr/><p>Arriving at home, Bulma went straight to her room and took a nice, long bath. She felt amazing, even though she was mad at Yamcha. She had found that she was immune to his groveling, and <em>that </em>was empowering. She was finally free from the oppression of her tumultuous relationship that had grown quite toxic. Bulma hadn't felt this strong in years, and the tech engineer rather liked it. </p><hr/><p>He entered the kitchen through the rear door of the house. There he found both of Bulma's parents. The blonde woman was cooking something that smelled amazing, and the doctor was sitting at the table reading a magazine labeled "Modern Science". </p><p>"Oh hello, V!" Panchy turned to greet him. "My, you are such a mess. Make sure you clean up dinner's nearly ready. I hope you had a good day training." She added with a wink.</p><p>"Hnn," he grunted noncommittally. What had she meant by that?</p><p>In truth, he hadn't trained all that much, aside from his spar with Kakarott, and the two hours before breakfast, he had spent the rest of the day meditating, and thinking up the best way to approach the blue-haired female. Being in her parents' presence was slightly nerve-racking. Burying his nerves, he made his way to the hall and the stairs that led to his quarters. He wanted a shower and something in his stomach before making his move. When he reached the bottom of the stairs the blonde woman called out to him.</p><p>"After you wash up, be a dear and let Bulma know dinner is almost ready. She's been cooped up in her room all evening."</p><p>Vegeta cringed, this woman was always interfering in his plans. But, he found it hard to deny her. She was the only one in this blasted house that treated him like royalty. He didn't respond, he just climbed the stairs and retreated to his quarters. </p><hr/><p>Relaxing in the bath she basked in her feelings. Eventually, her thoughts shifted back to the other night when she had a prince drop to his knee at her feet. Bulma began to tease her own body, remembering the passionate look in Vegeta's eyes, the open hunger. His rough, calloused hands, one holding and caressing her gently with his lethal grace. His tongue, his growls, and the way they vibrated through her body. That was one way she would never mind him growling at her. Bulma quickly reached her climax and basked in the afterglow of her orgasm as she enjoyed the final minutes of her bath.</p><hr/><p>Stripping out of his gloves, boots, chest and back armor, and flight suit he entered his shower and let the cool water run over his heated body. His thoughts wandered back to the other night as he washed the sweat, dirt, and blood away. He made quick work of cleaning himself, then palming his turgid flesh as images of the blue-haired vixen flooded his mind. He worked himself up quickly, striving for the end before his past could haunt him. He could almost hear her sweet voice moaning, whispering his name. It was a much better use of that voice he thought. Grunting his release as his seed splattered the shower wall, the prince watched it run down the tiles into the drain. </p><hr/><p>When Bulma came down from the euphoric bliss of her orgasm the white noise of the adjacent bathroom made itself known. It was still laying in her bath when she heard the water in the pipes running and the spray of the shower on the other side of the wall from her. It was Vegeta's shower, he had come back! She suddenly felt very nervous and jumped out of the bath, draining it and drying herself off quickly. She dressed in record time - into a pink tube top and white short shorts - took one last look in the mirror and rushed out of her room. Stopping in front of Vegeta's door she hesitated when she heard his heavy footsteps moving around his room.</p><hr/><p>Not once during this act, or even now, did his mind flash back to the pain, he only saw Bulma in his mind's eye. Perhaps he was ready to move forward, and finally, allow himself something akin to a life.</p><p>Vegeta turned off the shower and stepping out, used his ki to dry himself. Then walked to his wardrobe and selected a pair of boxer briefs, grey sweatpants, and a black tank top.</p><hr/><p>What was she doing? She had decided he had to come to her. Hadn't she? And now here she was outside his door. Kicking herself she pulled away and returned to her room. Closing the door she leaned against it and sighed. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. She hoped he would come to find her soon. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to wait.</p><hr/><p>Pulling his top over his head, he paused while pulling it down his body. Bulma was outside his door! He could feel her ki, it was fluctuating wildly with indecision. Part of him wanted her to knock so he could drag her into his room and have his way with her now. But another part hoped she didn't, he wasn't quite ready for this. His instincts flared and roared at him for procrastinating and he fought to maintain control. During his internal battle, he didn't notice when Bulma retreated to her room.</p><p>Exiting his quarters he was hit with the fresh clean scent of her, along with the lavender and jasmine of her bath soap. It was pleasing and complementary to her scent. He didn't like it when she wore all those extra scents to mask her own. He unconsciously followed it back to her door and was puzzled by the fact that she was pressed against the interior of it. Deciding it would be fun to startle her, he knocked once and heard her jump and squeak at the surprise.</p><p>Smiling to himself he said, "The evening meal is ready, <em> Woman</em>," and proceeded down the stairs to eat before his instincts forced him into her room.</p><hr/><p>Bulma was trying to calm her thoughts when a loud knock sounded from the other side right by her head. She quickly jumped away and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She glared at the door while the man on the other side spoke. He had either done that on purpose or just hadn't been paying attention to her location within her room. As the latter was highly unlikely - the Saiyan was always paying attention - she stomped her foot and felt embarrassed he had managed to frighten her.</p><hr/><p>He was on the top of the staircase when he heard her stomp her foot and couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped his chest. He did so enjoy flustering her. </p><hr/><p>Bulma could hear him chuckling as he made his way down the stairs. She double-checked herself in the mirror and followed after Vegeta.</p><hr/><p>The household ate in relative silence. Vegeta had a constant smirk on his face and was seated directly across from Bulma. He was maintaining constant eye contact with her, and it was making her nervous. She squirmed in her seat, lost in her wonderings about the Prince's unwavering attention, that was directed solely towards her. Bulma felt like prey under his committed observation. It excited her and made her heart race.</p><p>Vegeta watched her through his lashes as she entered and walked around the table to sit across from him. He had to swallow a mouthful of food to cover the way he wanted to drool at her nearly naked state. The tiny pink top she wore was a second skin that covered her from above her waist to just over the top of her chest that threatened to spill out of the constricting fabric. And the shorts she had on allowed the slightest hint of the curve of her ass to peek out as she walked to her seat. He had never paid much mind to what she wore but now he felt hyper-aware of her. He needed to turn the tables, take back some control. When his eyes flicked up to hers he must not have covered his emotions well enough because she gasped a barely audible intake of breath. </p><p>At that moment a plan formed in Vegeta’s mind, if that tiny look could evoke that kind of response, what would happen if he looked at her like he would if they were alone?  </p><p>He never gave her this much undivided attention, except for that one night. She never thought he would do so in front of anyone else. Not that he was doing indecent things to her, but his gaze somehow felt more intimate than the way he had licked her slit. Her nipples tightened in the remembered pleasure. She glanced nervously to the spot where he had pinned her against the wall. A heat like none Bulma had known before burned inside of her and she switched the way her legs were crossed.</p><p>Vegeta smelt her arousal and rumbled his enthusiasm at the same time her father spoke.</p><p>So distracted by her thoughts was she that Bulma missed a question her father asked her.</p><p>Chuckling at the surprise on the woman's face and at how she was tripping over her tongue in her attempt to recover from her distracted state. He also needed to cover the noise he had let slip.</p><p>She glared at him when she heard the self-satisfied "hehehe" leave Vegeta's lips. She would've kicked him under the table if it hadn't been futile, it's not like it would hurt him. He probably would've laughed even harder at her. Instead, she glowered at him and his cocky little smirk while she asked her father to repeat himself.</p><p>"I was just asking if you and Yamcha had any plans this weekend?" Dr. Briefs asked, oblivious to the way two youngest members of his household were engaged in some kind of battle of wits.</p><p>Bulma gulped and caught the way Vegeta's smirk faltered. For a split second, before turning to face her parents, concern, and jealousy flashed in Vegeta's eyes. He quickly controlled it and allowed his smirk to fall into a sneer. Bulma filled it away into the growing mountain of observations she was gathering on this Saiyan's behavior and informed her parents about her latest relationship development.</p><p>"I ended things with Yamcha on Friday night," Bulma said.</p><p>"Oh, honey, was your anniversary that bad?" Her mother asked and glanced at Vegeta for a second before her daughter looked up from her plate, she had seen their little looks and heard Vegeta purr like Scratch at her daughter.</p><p>When her mother brought up the reason for her Friday night dinner Bulma looked down at her plate and felt the pang of residual jealousy and insecurity from being so humiliated by Yamcha's callous cheating. Much to Bulma's surprise, Vegeta chimed in.</p><p>"I am surprised you didn't hear them in here fighting," the prince offered. </p><p>He wasn't sure what to say. All he knew was that he wanted to relieve her humiliation and didn't want to give up information that would further embarrass the woman, but that seemed to backfire when she blushed even more. Kicking himself he bit his tongue and thanked the kami he hadn't added the part about broken dishes.</p><p>"Oh, no dear. They fight so much we've been wearing earplugs to sleep for the last seven years." Mrs. Briefs told Vegeta, along with a genuine smile. She knew he had feelings for Bulma, just because she <em>acted </em>like a ditz didn't make her stupid. She had been watching when he thought no one was looking and would let his gaze linger on Bulma as she moved through the house. She had witnessed more than once the secret smile that pulled at his mouth when her daughter would do something exceptionally Bulma. It warmed her heart to think her daughter finally had a man after her for her quirks and personality and not just her body and money.</p><p>Panchy had always liked Yamcha, he meant well, was a nice enough boy, but he wasn't mature enough or confident enough to meet Bulma halfway in their relationship. Until Vegeta had come home with her two years ago, Panchy had feared her daughter might settle for less than the complete happiness Bulma deserved. Vegeta was the kind of man that would move into her daughter's temper and take everything the bluenette could dish out. He wouldn't run from a fight and could challenge Bulma to be the absolute best she could. Just like her daughter could for the prince. She knew the alien had a very hard life before coming to be on Earth the second time. She could tell he was haunted by the things he'd done and things that had been done to him. No one became a (whatever Vegeta had been) by choice, he had been forced to do the terrible things he'd done. Although he struggled with changing his ways, Vegeta was doing well adjusting to a peaceful existence. Panchy hoped her daughter would wake up and realize there was a perfect man that <em>wanted </em>to change for the better right under her nose.</p><p>Bulma looked at the warrior prince sharing her table for a moment, stunned he jumped into the conversation at all. She wasn't sure how she felt about that either. On one hand, it was none of his business and he should let her deal with this on her own. On the other hand, she was glad he had pulled her mother's attention off of her momentarily and blushed at the memory of what happened against the wall behind Vegeta after her fight with Yamcha.</p><p>Vegeta wasn't sure why someone would willingly make themselves deaf while sleeping and missed the look Bulma had given him. Only catching her deepened blush and missed the scent of her renewing arousal under the aroma of all the food that loaded the table. Returning to his meal he decided to keep his mouth shut lest he embarrasses her further, or worse embarrass himself.</p><p>Bulma confessed to her parents about Yamcha's cheating and the fight afterward. How he had followed her home and cornered her in the kitchen where Vegeta removed him from the house after she had told Yamcha to leave several times. Omitting the part about breaking half a set of dishes, and how Vegeta had cleaned them up. She didn’t think the prince would appreciate having his kind act of selflessness made public. Besides, she rather enjoyed having it be their little secret, no one else alive would believe it anyway. She also left out what happened after that for obvious reasons.</p><p>"He even came by the lab today," Bulma admitted. She was looking right at Vegeta when he snapped his eyes back up to hers, and continued, "He came with flowers and begged me to forgive him, but I refused. I'm finished with him, what he did, was unforgivable, and I deserve more."</p><p>"Bulma!" Her mother screeched, causing Vegeta to flinch and shudder at the high-pitched volume, breaking the intense gaze between the younger pair. The Saiyan grunted and turned away from Panchy as she continued, "I'm so glad you are moving on. It's high time you found a husband. You are too strong for Yamcha, you need a man with more potential, like Vegeta."</p><p>At the mention of his name Vegeta got the food he was eating stuck in his throat and coughed violently to remove it. What was with the blonde woman, such talk was highly inappropriate. He and Bulma hadn't even discussed their mutual attraction let alone mating and certainly not <em>marriage</em>.</p><p>"Chew your food before you swallow, V," Panchy scolded Vegeta as if she hadn't just told her daughter to marry him.</p><p>Astonished at the audacity of her mother Bulma turned into a tomato and buried her face in her hands. Luckily her father changed the subject back to his reason behind his initial inquiry.</p><p>"I see, well, I was asking because I finally finished the new system for the gravity chamber controls. I was going to install it but I need to travel to East city for a meeting with the Eastern branch and I need you to install it for Vegeta. There are also system updates for all the bots that need to be run and the house mainframe needs to be debugged. I'll be leaving in the morning after breakfast and I'm taking your mother with me, we will return on Sunday. I hope I can count on you to get all of this done while we're gone."</p><p>"Of course dad," Bulma was a little nervous to be alone with Vegeta for the next five and a half days. Especially with the way he had been staring at her all night. "Don't sweat it, just leave the notes out for the control panel so I can reference them. Everything else should be a snap."</p><p>Vegeta had returned to feeding himself in silence and began contemplating if he should postpone his plan for 24 hours. He was uncomfortable with the idea that if he rutted with the blue-haired bombshell they might be overheard by her parents. Then he remembered her mother's confession about their earplugs, but with the news of the weakling being dismissed would they still wear them? As he cleared off his fifth helping Vegeta returned his gaze to the woman he desired. Racking his eyes up what he could see of her body he settled on her perfect blue depths, his smirk returning with her reaction.</p><p>Bulma had been watching Vegeta through her lashes when she returned to eating. She witnessed when his eyes returned to her and how he blatantly checked her out. Stunned she glanced from side to side checking if either of her parents had also seen his brazen act of desire. They hadn't from what she could tell. She gave him a look that asked if he was crazy but it only brought back his wicked teasing smirk. Bulma was beginning to wonder if he had hit his head or something, this was not like him at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pity Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own anything belonging to the Dragon Ball universes that privilege rests with Akira Toriyama.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After dinner was finished Bulma retreated up to her room in an attempt to hide from the burning gaze of Vegeta's obsidian depths. how could anyone's eyes be that color? The bluenette had lived with this guy for almost two years but she had never realized that his eyes weren't really </span>
  <b>black</b>
  <span>, they were a dark metallic. Just like antique silver or pewter, and could be very expressive when he wanted them to be. Shaking herself Bulma put thoughts of the prince at the back of her mind, Vegeta needed to come to her if he wanted more, not lure her in with heated looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immersing herself in a book on molecular biology, Bulma passed the time to avoid thinking about the Saiyan. This was a new fascination she had developed ever since getting her hands on Vegeta's armor and flight suits. She wanted to replicate them, and someday, hopefully, improve the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing track of time, three hours had passed when a single and sudden knock at her door made her jump, dumping the book onto the floor. Walking over to her door she flung it open, prepared to yell at whoever was on the other side for scaring her. But she hadn't expected it to be Vegeta there leaning over her with both hands raised bracing the frame. He lifted his eyes to hers and she gasped at the intensity of his gaze. Without a word, Bulma placed a hand behind his head and he let her pull him into her room. Closing the door behind him, Vegeta used a hand on her lower back and crushed her body into his. He growled appreciatively when she chortled a small whimper in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You finally came." She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you waiting for me?" He asked in a seductive and husky tone that sent shivers down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," she teased and earned a wicked smirk from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could leave if you're busy," he turned away slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Bulma practically shouted in his face and grappled for a hold on his frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehehe," Vegeta had gotten exactly what he wanted. He needed her to show her willingness was genuine and not born of desperation. He only hoped she might someday want him just as much as he wanted her and in the same way. "You certainly are eager, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma blushed at the innuendo, but didn't let it phase her, "Oh, shut up and kiss me already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't need to be told twice and with that, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that stole her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were almost frantic in their need for each other. Bulma was hornier than she'd realized, after the other night something inside her had awakened and wanted more of what the Saiyan could offer. Her scientific mind was brimming with curiosity over the potential differences between Earthmen and Saiyan. Aside from the physical strength of the alien, what might being sexual with one entail? She needed to know, and she craved the sensation of Vegeta's hands on her body. There was something incredibly arousing about the simple fact he could kill her with one little flick of his finger, that he could drive his hand straight through her, or rip her limb from limb. Yet he was so careful, his touch firm but gentle, it proved his level of control over his strength. And Bulma found it eternally flattering that he would exude such control for her comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they tore at each other's clothes Vegeta lifted Bulma off the floor with an arm around her waist and walked them to her bed. Her knees gripped his hips and dragged the sweatpants he was wearing to ride lower with each step he took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the smell of her arousal growing stronger, his instincts screamed at him to take her now before she could reject him. He kissed his way down her neck and stopped when he reached the upper hem of her top, using his teeth he pulled it down halfway, leaving her nipples barely covered. Vegeta wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her nake chest just yet. Instead, he ran his nose up her chest, over the curve of her breast, nipping her collarbone as he went. Vegeta pulled her tighter against him, hands roaming her back, hips grinding into her, and nipped his way up her neck to behind her ear. Where he inhaled deeply of her scent - jasmine, and lemon. He could devour this woman; her scent alone was enough to drive him crazy. The thought that he was about to have her body dawned on him and he hesitated, that all too familiar fear tripping up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma panicked when the prince of Saiyans hesitated and did the only thing she could think of. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pressed her heat to his hardened shaft where it was covered only in his boxers. His sweatpants had ridden lower as they moved against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vegeta, please… please, I want you so much," the bluenette begged him to finish what they'd started, grinding against him as best as she could in their current position. It seemed to work as he dove back into her mouth, nipping her lips and sliding his tongue over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of her core, the scent wafting to him, the sound of her voice; all worked together to chase away his internal struggle and banish any thoughts, not of Bulma. Deathly strong hands slid over her curves to her hips and Vegeta pulled her even tighter against him to feel more, to give her more. Clenching her hips dangerously tight Vegeta allowed the fabric of them to bunch in his fists as her smooth skin slipped out of his grasp. Quickly, he pulled and shredded her little shorts right off Bulma’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma squeaked in surprise at his action. Vegeta pulled back to read her eyes, wide with the surprise of suddenly being naked before him. He looked down at the same moment he felt moist heat seeping through his briefs. Bulma hadn’t been wearing any underwear. She moved against him as she watched the surprise then passion fill his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince growled appreciatively at the sight of the patch of aqua hair that hid her womanly parts from his view. He kissed her again, seducing her with the gentle stroking of his tongue over hers, his hands wandering up her body and under the top that still covered her breasts. She moaned into the kiss spurring him on to play with the soft mounds. Gently, so as not to injure the delicate flesh, Vegeta tried to exude confidence while he held and manipulated her perfect chest. In a painfully slow movement, he positioned her nipples between his thumb and finger, pinching and twisting them making her arch her spine and press her chest into him, throwing her head back Bulma cried out with pleasure. Her reactions and the drugging spike in her scent snapped his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta threw Bulma onto her bed. Her shout of protest at losing his heat quickly turned into a moan as he knelt between her knees and licked right up her weeping slit. He devoured every drop of her sweet and tangy cream. His eyes flashed red when her fingers dug into his hair and gripped it; pulling him firmly into her core. Bulma came fast as he rolled her clit between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bulma lay there trying to recover her breath Vegeta crawled his way up her body, divesting himself of his pants as he did. He licked, kissed, and nipped his way up to her erect nipples and lavished each with quick passionate attention before he moved on to her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging his hands down to grip her rear Vegeta lifted her ass off the bed as he kneeled between her legs pressing himself firmly into her core. She was only in her tube top that was pushed up over her breasts, resting on her shoulders--her legs wrapping his hips--she couldn't believe the size of the erection she could feel pressing and rubbing against her. Vegeta was aware of nothing but her arousal as the scent lifted from her, filling his lungs and clouding his mind. He tore his boxer briefs away in one swift motion as his other hand held her against him. He spit on the thick head of his cock and plunged himself into her. Savoring the feel of her tight depths, Vegeta growled and chortled before retreating almost fully and driving into her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma cried out in surprised pleasure mixed with a tiny bit of pain at the sudden intrusion. Her insides stretched to accommodate the size and girth of him; Vegeta had to be at least three centimeters longer and nearly twice the width of Yamcha. Berating herself, she tried not to compare Vegeta to the only other man she's been with. When he pulled out until only the tip remained and drove into her again, Bulma banished any thoughts of her first lover from her mind. This was where she wanted to be, here and now with Vegeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman in his arms was writhing with pleasure, grappling to hold on to him and just as eager to move with his thrusts. On his fifth plunge, he felt a pressure building at the base of his spine and on the next retreat, he felt like she was sucking him back in and lost himself, exploding inside her as his tip strained against her womb. He let go of her hips, collapsing with her and braced himself over top of her on his hands. Hanging his head he panted as if he'd just fought for his life, and slowly the fog in his mind lifted and he realized what had happened. He froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma was a little disappointed at how quickly it had ended. She had just been getting into it when he'd come and stopped moving to catch his breath. Feeling awkward and a little...used when he stiffened she sighed and let her grip on Vegeta lax and fall away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt ashamed that he had taken her so abruptly and finished without giving her the satisfaction of the climax. When she let go of him and sighed he looked at her despite himself--Vegeta knew what he'd see in her cobalt eyes--and cursed himself a fool twice over. His instincts had gotten the better of him and had used her to stake his claim. So much for letting them lead him, that bastard ape was now silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down he nuzzled into her neck and purred in her ear, "Futhi… Ngifuna wena futhi... " he could feel her shiver and the goose flesh spread over her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exotic words meant nothing to Bulma. However, his hot breath against her ear sent shivers through her body, hardening her nipples under the rough and bunched fabric of her top where they pressed against his hard chest. Shifting her hips in silent encouragement to pull out already, Bulma realized he was still semi-hard and was growing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta ran the palm of his right hand down her side to rest against the curve of where her ass started and her back-ended. "Again," the prince said in that husky purr he'd been using with her since he'd entered her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she would get more out of him after all. There was something about this that was nagging at her, something familiar in the hungry, cautious, hesitant, and almost clumsy way Vegeta had been handling himself since he'd come into her room. The way he seemed to have lost control and finished so abruptly. The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin</span>
  </em>
  <span> flitted across her mind, but she dismissed it immediately. There was no way Vegeta was a virgin, he'd conquered dozens of planets living as a space pirate and slave to Frieza. He'd probably had his way with hundreds of space whores and might have even raped a few women before they were added to the piles of corpses he'd left in his wake. She tried not to think about any of that and concentrate on enjoying his kisses and the way he was touching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, the more she tried to push the thought away, the more everything started to add up that as of ten minutes ago Vegeta had never been with a woman. He was usually extremely uncomfortable with physical contact that wasn't violent. So much so that when she'd touched his arm the first time he'd blushed fiercely and pulled away from her. He still always stiffened when another would touch him. He would become so embarrassed by course and vulgar speech that he would shout and hide his face, which was normally rivaling the color of a tomato. He seemed less in control the first time like he didn't know what to do. He tried his best to hide it but certain things with him seemed off. He had finished quickly and was already in gear for round two. Vegeta had never been one to lack confidence yet she couldn't shake this feeling that he was doing this all for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling renewed and encouraged by her hands returning to his back he lifted himself over her on his hands and pressed his hips into hers. He began pumping in and out of her at a controlled steady pace, watching her carefully. Vegeta wanted to know how to best give her pleasure, in case the next time his instincts took over she would still experience a climax. When he found an angle that made Bulma moan deep in her throat Vegeta stuck with it and experimented with his thrusts. The prince of Saiyans quickly learned the woman liked a sharper angle with their bodies nearly perpendicular and slow thrusts that were leisure on the retreat and halfway upon re-entry hard forceful thrusts. She would thrash her head wildly when he would quicken his pace a bit and shorten his thrusts so it was only hard short thrusts, crying out in a higher tone and her body would begin to tense up. Also if he played with her nipples while gyrating his hips in pressing into her depths she would cry out and her walls would clamp around him, their flesh creating the most exquisite friction. The fact that she liked it hard and a bit feral boosted his confidence, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Vegeta also figured out that if he concentrated on her, losing himself in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> body and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> reactions, it was far easier to postpone his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A purring growl had begun in his chest a couple of minutes into round two, Vegeta seemed unaware or unconcerned by it. Bulma thought it was the sexiest thing any man could do until he chortled through the purr, then it was possibly the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She moaned in response and he did it again. The scientist soon realized he was lost in her and not holding back. A huge smile breaking out across her face, she dragged her nails up the sides of his well-chiseled back and enjoyed the way his purr stuttered again. With that, she threw out her earlier woes and let herself get lost in Vegeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still a little strange, Vegeta didn't know what to do but was learning quickly what she liked and how to drive her wild for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma came quickly after Vegeta started with an angle that dragged his shaft over her clit. He slowed after that and continued to play around, reading her every reaction. He began alternating between slow languid thrusts that dragged over her sensitive nub and powering into her bumping his tip into her cervix after rubbing it over the flat pad that caused her to make moaning chortling music with her sweet voice. With her third orgasm, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's ass to hold him firm, and she accidentally touched the scar where his tail used to be. At the contact with his scar, he had a flash of memory with Frieza and he went rigid. Vegeta tried to calm his racing heart, closing his eyes shut so he wouldn't ruin the current experience. With his pause, Bulma looked up to his face and gasped he looked like he was in pain. Releasing his ass she brought her hands up to cup his face, she stroked her thumbs over the arch of his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vegeta… hey, it's okay… Vegeta?" Bulma crooned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled a little deeper than normal and nuzzled into her touch. He concentrated on her voice until the images of Frieza faded away. Opening his eyes he first saw her perfect chest, the top having been forced below her bust while he had been a little rougher, and marveled at the glorious glow coming from her body. Dragging his gaze up to meet hers, he was pleased to find an adoring smile spreading across her lips, revealing her teeth. She pressed the arch of her feet into the backs of his thighs and stroked them up while arching her back and pressing herself into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feral growl ripped from him and he kissed her roughly pushing his tongue in to taste her sweet mouth. Bulma moaned into his mouth and warred against him with her tongue. In a split second Vegeta pulled away from and out of her, flipped her over onto her stomach, and lifted her onto her knees. He gripped her hips roughly and plunged into her heated core; his control gone again. Bulma didn't know her little act of using her feet on his legs, the smile that showed her teeth, the way she wiggled and pressed herself into him, and the giggled moan muffled through their kiss - all were stark displays of submission and desire for the great monkey inside of Vegeta, and it wanted a second chance to give her pleasure too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change of position was a surprise but she didn't complain when he returned to her. He was pounding away at her pushing deep with hard fast thrusts pushing her closer to another orgasm. This was the wild fucking she had been expecting from the alien prince, and it was better than she'd hoped. Gone was his gentle treatment but it only spurred her need higher. Where he was holding her hips there was a slight pain from his fingertips digging into her flesh, Bulma was positive she would have bruises in the pattern of his grip tomorrow. He leaned over her and growled a chortling call, she moaned and whimpered in response and he drove into her faster and faster at inhuman speed. Bulma couldn't hold on any longer the tight coil of pleasure in her core snapped and she screamed Vegeta's name with her climax. Vegeta was lost in the pleasure of her tight little body, he had to slow his thrusts as her walls became almost painfully tight as she screamed his name. Her tight walls were dragging him into oblivion and on his third thrust after her climax, he came deep inside her. They moved against each other as they rode out their orgasms, and his seed continued to spill into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapsed onto the bed Vegeta was careful to pull them to their sides so he didn't crush the bluenette. He pulled her back flush to his front, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her hair. Still joined at the hip Vegeta began to doze off, he hadn't felt this content since his infancy, or possibly ever. Bulma whimpered when his limp manhood finally slipped out of her, and Vegeta jumped awake behind her. He pulled back and she shivered at the rush of air over her sweat-coated skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are... are you... I-I didn't... Eh." Vegeta couldn’t bring himself to ask if he had hurt her. So instead, he scanned what he could see of her body and skimmed his hands over the rest to check for injury. He felt shame at having lost control of his instincts for the second time with her. Bulma quickly deciphered his (barely) words and actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, was worried about her, she could almost feel his anxiety rolling off of him. Turning in his arms to face him she had to choke back a giggle at the look on Vegeta's face. He hadn't expected the euphoric smile she sported and his surprise showed making her giggle. The bluenette couldn't help it. Vegeta was absolutely adorable in this unguarded moment, and the fact that he seemed so concerned about her well-being was touching. In truth, he'd been a bit rough towards the end, but she'd had an amazing time romping in the sheets with the prince. His face quickly fell into a scowl with her laugh and Vegeta was ready to yell or leave. During his hesitation to decide which would be his next course of action Bulma placed her hand on his scarred chest, just over his heart. Looking into his obsidian pools Bulma let her smile spread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Vegeta scoffed, causing Bulma to giggle in his face this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He of course rolled his eyes and looked away while shaking his head. That didn’t stop him from watching her mirth bring the rosy hue back into her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting her eyes fall to where her hand was over his heart while her snickers subsided, Bulma splayed her fingers and caressed the hard muscles. She traced the outline of a deep and wide scar under her fingers. Following it into the next scar Bulma continued to trail her fingers along following each new scar as she came upon them. The scientist in her was curious about the origin of all these scars and wondered how bad the original injuries had to be for them to leave lasting marks. The woman in her was in awe of his strength to overcome such things. She marveled at all that was the perfect specimen in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta manipulated a strand of her hair with his fingers as he watched Bulma as her emotions played across her face. Briefly, he pondered the weakness of earthlings to allow every thought and emotion to show so blatantly on their features. Then again he knew this earthling had nothing to fear from him and never would. At first, she seemed fascinated and mesmerized by the marks that marred his form, he found that amusing and it made him want to preen with pride in his prowess. Then her features turned into a frown and he wondered if she was growing disgusted by all his scars. Lost in his insecurities he didn't see the awe and admiration soften her gaze and twitch at the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If they disgust you, don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> them," Vegeta said, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling and wondered if he should leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Bulma propped herself up on an elbow to look Vegeta in the face, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Why would I be </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" she asked like the word tasted bad in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Vegeta met her gaze, his scowl burned into her. Did she think she could lie to him? He'd seen that look before on his face when he'd look at the puckered flesh that reminded him of all he'd endured. Eyes like the sky shone back at him with determination and he scoffed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma didn’t know why he was being such an ass all of a sudden. Or why he would think his scars were disgusting or any part of him was. Not for the first time, Bulma looked at him and wondered what it was that had happened to this man to make him the way he was. Is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it just loss and prolonged suffering? Had he been tortured? If so, how? And for how long? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning his body; all the scars that covered him, she wondered which were from war and which might be from torture. She knew he’d been a soldier since birth but he was also a prince, that kind of life had to have come with perks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadn’t it? Or had he been expected to be the best and so his life had been made difficult on purpose?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save your pity for your pathetic friends.” he spat as he felt her eyes on him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vegeta," she cupped his cheek with her free hand but he resisted her, so she swung her leg over his waist and straddled him. “I do not pity you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” he knew she wasn’t lying but didn’t want to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Look at you,” she snapped, sitting up over top of him. “Look at all you have become. Stop pitying yourself, because I sure as hell don’t.” Leaning down over him once more she added," And nothing about you is disgusting. I know you don't scar easily - being a Saiyan and all - I was wondering how bad this," she trailed her fingers down to caress the worst of his scars again, "and the rest of them really, had to have been to leave lasting marks like this?" She placed a chaste kiss on the edge of another, particularly vicious-looking scar, as her fingers traveled to the only one left from the ship explosion; on his side. "I think you're amazing and incredibly sexy," Bulma purred seductively gently running her nose over his collarbone, her lips brushing against his skin, "scars and all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta watched her carefully, looking for any sign she was lying to him. As she spoke and touched him, he felt their combined juices leaking out of her onto him, and he found himself in awe of her admiration. Her passionate words and actions caused stirrings in his loins. Vegeta captured her wrist in his hand where it was traveling lower along his abdominals. Using one hand he positioned her and thrust his once again hard cock up into her. Bulma cried out in surprised pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Vegeta smirked at her surprise and captured her lips in a kiss that spoke to how much he appreciated her acceptance as he thrust up into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never admit his feelings with words, but had no qualms about showing her with his actions, and his body. The Prince of Saiyans did just that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I do believe Vegeta was a virgin before Bulma, I can't see the man allowing anyone to touch him in that manner. Also, it's my own HC that Frieza tried his hardest to keep the Saiyans from reproducing. Only sending them to concur worlds where the species weren't compatible with them. Like the planet of insect ppl in the Saiyan Saga, hence the reason Nappa was interested in breeding with Earthlings, he hadn't gotten laid in a decade. Judging from Vegeta's cruelty, if he did get close to anyone he would've sooner killed them than fuck them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vegeta has been my favorite anime character since he first appeared eating bugs with Nappa. I watched the entire series over again with my son a few years ago and shortly after that, I became interested in fan fiction writings. After reading a lot of them, I got to the end of the Frieza Saga. I couldn't believe Vegeta's reaction to Bulma crying, and then when she called him cute. HAHAHA, his face! OH. MY. GODS. HIS FACE! It was so cute and was a big foreshadow for the next saga. That very scene inspired this story.</p><p>I used google translate for Zulu to make it into the Saiyan language, somethings won't be translated exactly but I am struggling with making words fit my meanings for Vegeta. I stayed up way too late last night finishing this thing. So, if you like it leave me some love!.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>